The Incredible Toph
by John2851
Summary: After getting exposed to highly dangerous Gamma radiation. Toph becomes a raging,hot, sexy version of She Hulk and becomes a number one threat to the whole four nation's. Can she find a cure for her case or Will she free the monster with in?. Plus! cameo and more appearances of Stan Lee!. Excelsior!. And a little action of Katara (aka Spidergirl) x Zuko!.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Avatar the last Airbender nor Marvel. And thank you Stan Lee for the years of entertainment and may you rest in peace. God bless you.**

 **Chapter 1**

In the Earth Nation where it was a tad bit busy as the citizens were moving around trying to get the place that they needed be while getting there on time.

People were either taking the bus or driving in their car just to get to work. In a not bad living space house in her small habitat was a young adult teen who was now getting up from her sleep, and made her way to the bathroom and get a wash up. This teen had short black hair with a pair of light grey eyes and little bit short in height. This girl was none other than Toph Beifong. Dr. Beifong to be precise as she after all graduated in Earth Kingdom college with two masters degree in Doctor Philosophy and in Nuclear Technology in the capital of Ba Sing Se.

Earth Kingdom college was one of the most expensive college's in the world but if you and your parents were loaded with a fortune then you can afford it. As of right now she was done taking a wash up and finished brushing her teeth, she left the bathroom and made her way to her dresser and took her everyday clothes such as a green t-shirt with a dirt color shirt, with a green shorts and earth bending snickers.

After done putting on her clothes she checked herself in the mirror and smiled to see how great she looked. "I'm ready to start my day." She said to herself and went to her kitchen and pour herself some cereal and begin munching down on her favorite food. When done eating she set her bowl down in the sink and grab her work bag and left her house. "Next stop, Earth Kingdom of Energy and Medicine building." She said getting on her bike and started paddling.

In about an hour she made it to her job in which was creating new medicine for any illness or missing limbs. When she parked and lock down her bike she was greeted by two security guards. One was a young man and other was a senior citizen who had a month until retirement. "Good morning Dr. Beifong. Ready to get to work I see." said the old man with a smile. Toph smiled back and said "I'm sure am Mr. Stan Lee. Take care and excelsior!." After saying that she lifted her fist in the air as the old man did as well. "Excelsior!." said Stan Lee as he did the same and headed back to doing his rounds.

Toph loved that senior citizen from the day she was hired to work at company. Every time she sees him he would say excelsior all the time and couldn't help but liked up to the point she uses that catch phrase every now and then. Before entering in the facility she pulled out her name tag and scanned in order for the door can unlock, as she did so she went right ahead and made her way to her study room. In the room she saw one of her closet friends from college who was wearing his lab coat as he was checking out something on the computer. "Morning Sokka." Toph said taking seat at the computer as Sokka didn't mind.

"Oh, hi Toph. I'm just doing some last run down on the gamma radiation levels." Sokka said as he was somewhat an energy expert when it comes down to radiation but, in reality the only person that knows more highly level radiation is Toph. "That's nice to know, thanks. Where's Aang?. We can't start testing without him." She wondering where her boyfriend was at. Sokka was done typing and looked at Toph for a few minutes as he didn't want to tell her but he had to. "His talking to rich girl again. She never know when to give up." He said pointing at the other room and went back to his side of his work space.

Toph looked at the other room and saw her lover who had black hair with his arrow tattoo on his head since that's was part of him, since he was from air temple. He was having a conversation with the young teen who was wearing a expensive fire nation women business suite with high hills on. She is the owner of one the Energy and Medicine companies including this one but unfortunately she has no interest of science nor any geek related subjects. The only thing she had interest in is her fortune and Toph's boyfriend in which made pissed off about it.

In the other room seating down with the CEO, Aang was hearing another once again offer from Lola as she was sweetened the offers every time she visits the place. "For the two hundred and twelve time Lola, I'm not taking your deal." Aang said doing his best to be professional but damn it, he just can't stand her. "Awwww come on Aang. I'm literally offering to be up in big leagues." Lola said putting on a cute seductive smile.

"You get an amazing triple pay salary, more vacation days off let alone getting paid, and you get a seat at the corporate office with me." She said finishing her offer hoping he would take it. Lola had a strong love interest in Aang and assuming that the only way he would be hers if she offer him money and a cool place to stay. "Sorry Lola but I can't accept your offer. I things earn not giving and I'm fine where I'm at." said Aang as he know good and well that she only doing this so she can lay in bed with him, but that will never happen as he was already in a relationship with Toph.

Sighing and very dissapointed with the answer that was given to her she got up out of her seat, and approach the door to walk out and leave, but then turn around and gave him a look. "You're making a big mistake Aang. You have great potential and your not using it all the way." She said and walked out while closing the door. She straightened out her clothes and made sure it was clean and decent, she made her way out to leave the place.

While doing so she gave Toph an nasty look as she passed by the room and headed out to the exit. Toph gave her the look as well when Lola left the place. "Spoil rich bitch." Toph said as Sokka nodded in agreement. "Damn straight she is. And I hated when she comes here in her fancy limo, and showing off her expensive clothes." He said checking on some paper work on the clip board.

Toph was putting on her glasses to read the levels on the screen before she began to speak again. "She always thinks just because she's a multi million dollar women, she thinks she's above everyone else." She said while being satisfied at what she's seeing and gave it the ok. As she was about to log into the project that they were testing on, Aang came in and smiled as he went over, and wrapped his arms around her and place a kiss on her cheek.

Making a smile grow on her face she turned around and kissed him on the lips. "Morning Aang. Having a good day so far?." asked Toph as she got up and let Aang have her seat, and then sat on his lap. "It was fine until I have to deal with Lola. But don't worry I declined her offer. Again." He said holding her close. This made Toph very happy as she knew that Aang was very loyal, nice, caring, and innocent person that you will ever meet. And she for one was lucky to ever meet him and will do whatever it takes to keep it that way. Sokka broke up the love birds from going any further as he knows what's going to happen next.

"Alright lovers you two are not getting paid to make out. It's time to get to work." He said smirking as he received disappointed looks from both of them. "Fine." said Toph with an eye roll as she got up off Aang's lap and grab a seat on the other chair. Shaking his head while getting things ready for the test run, Sokka made his way out of the room and headed down to the testing lab area where they start testing their unreleased medicine. As they arrived to the testing room as Sokka was in the outside room putting in the test subject in which was a three legged bull frog, and put it in the huge sized ball chamber and closed up tight while checking to see everything was a go.

Back in the computer room waiting for their lab partner and best friend to be done, Toph thought it was a great time to bring up the conversation with Aang. "Tell me something Aang. Are you ready to see and spend time with your cousin?." She asked seeing Aang flinched when asking that question. Aang wasn't really wanted to visit his related cousin even though they haven't seen each other in months. Hell, he refuse to even talk to her on the phone or send her letters letting you know that their relationship was bumpy. "No, I'm not ready to visit my cousin." He said not wanting to talk about it even more.

Toph know that both him and Azula don't get along like cousins suppose to be doing. For one, Azula is general of the Fire Nation military in which she will put her duties first before anything else and second, Aang was against violence and anything involves in hurting people since he was brought up that way, back at the Air temple. "You should still go see her Aang regardless. She loves and cares for you." Toph said putting her hand on his lap. Aang put his hand where her was and said "I know she does and this is only a one day thing. I go." Toph smiled as she kissed him on the lips while he put his tongue in the kiss making them have a kiss tongue moment.

"Damn it. It's jam again." Sokka said seeing that the lock wasn't lock. With a little bit of hitting the machine it was locked shut making him smile as he went back to where they were, as he sees them again making out and getting all lovey dovy. "Hey what did I say about having your relationship at work?." He asked breaking up the make out session from the two. "Shut the fuck up Sokka. Please." they both said together as they resumed to working. Toph went up to her computer and went to typing in the password to have access to the gamma radiation supply, and pressed enter as the radiation was being charged up on the screen and into the other room.

"Gamma radiation is charged up and ready to fire." She said as Aang and Sokka was typing in the open vent access to the hamster so the radiation can go in. "Beginning to unleash the gamma radiation in three, two, one." said Aang as he pressed the button on the keyboard and the machine started to its magic. In the outside room getting exposed to some gamma radiation, the hamster begin to move and started feeling funny. Sokka was mentioning the screen as it showed the hamsters missing limb begin to develop creating a generate it's missing arm back just like a lizard, when it lose its tail. "Alright!. Our gamma radiation treatment is working." said Sokka who was excited to see great progress in their work.

This made both Toph and Aang very happy as their hard work has finally paid off and can't wait to test it on a person, and might release the drug to the public in no time. But suddenly went wrong as the hamster started to get big like a balloon and burst into pieces, causing the poor hamster to die. Aang was upset after seeing the poor animal life being taken from him while Toph on the other was pissed off that they just lost another test subject for the hundredth time, and this was costing the company tons of money to afford their project. "Shit it didn't work. Again. Damn it." She said getting up to leave.

"Better check on her. She gets mad everytime we fail on this step in the project." Sokka said shutting down all systems so he can go in and clean up the remains of the dead hamster. Aang got up and went out to see his girlfriend laying up against the wall holding her head in frustration while holding her glasses in her other hand. "Why didn't it work Aang?. Why didn't it work?." She asked while not looking at him. With a sigh of sadness he said "I don't know Toph, I just don't know. Maybe we should put a hold on our gamma medicine and go back to the drawing board." Toph quickly shot back at him with a tab bit of anger as she heard that for everytime their project fails. "No Aang!. No!." She said in anger.

Before Aang can even speak she spoke again. "I'm not going to go back to the drawing board. We have been working on this project for a year and going on two, and we only have this opportunity to get it right." She said putting her glasses up in her pocket. Then Aang carefully approach her and put his arm around her as she began to calm down. "Toph we been working on the same project forever. And the board of directors of this wanted to see the drug work and they are giving us this week to finish up on it, but we never finish the last step of it." He said as Toph knew that they wanted to see results but can't do so, as Aang then said "You know that I can go tell them that we want to put our work back to the drawing board and maybe they might continue funding our project."

At that moment after hearing that from Aang she nodded while taking a deep breath, and hugged her boyfriend while feeling his hand rubbing her butt nice and smooth. "Not right now Aang. We can't fuck at work." She whispered in his ear. Aang grinned as he continued to rub her ass and gave it a little squeeze to it making her jump on her toes. "I'm serious Aang. I don't want to climax in my pants." Toph said feeling wet as her panties begin to feel soak. Not wanting to lose their jobs for having sexual intercourse at work he respected her wish as he let go of her ass. "Alright but when we are alone and away from work. I'm going to make you climax all over my bed." He said with a sex smile on his face.

"I hope you make it happen too. Cause I'll be disappointed if you can't make me wet the whole bed sheets." Toph said licking her lips for taste in the thought of having his penis in her mouth. When done having some sex talk and completely shutting down the test lab room, they went back to the lab and redo their fail work, and see what went wrong while trying to find a solution. After hours went by the building was getting ready to close down for the night while everyone left the place except for Toph as she didn't want to give up on her project. She was on the computer checking to see if she missed something or maybe miss calculated in the medicine chemical but no signs of it.

"Fuck. No luck." She said upset as she rested in her chair. Toph was so tired and stressful that she wanted to relax and rest. She started to imagine Aang touching her in the most sensitive spot on her body as she began to feel herself while having a smile on her face, after imagine his cock squirting out their future kids on her face as she always wanted to be a mom one day but right now she wanted to consume it. "Um, Dr. Beifong?. Kid?. Kiiiiiid?." This awoke Toph out of her wet dream as she looked up and saw Mr. Stan Lee came in as he was doing his usual stroll around the facility and check to see thinhs were locked up and secured. "Oh, Mr. Lee!." Toph said quietly taking her hands off her boobs and taking the other hand out of her pants. "H... H... H... How long were standing there?." She asked the senior citizen.

"Not long enough thankfully. Having sex fantasy I see. I hope you're not watching porn instead of doing your work." He asked concern. Toph shook her head immediately as she know good and well that if the company spotted her on a porn site she might get suspended from computer access for six months. "No, sir, I haven't." She said getting up from her seat and logged out of the computer and grabbed her bag. "Oh, good because I really hate to report that one of their finest scientist was watching some naughty videos on the computer." Stan Lee said chuckling as he let Toph out of the room. "Good night Mr. Lee. Excelsior." She said walking away to the hallway. "Excelsior to you too kid." Stan Lee said while shutting and locking the door, and continue back to his stroll.

After getting caught and done having sexual intercourse fantasy, she made it back home and made herself some instant ramen noodles, and sat down on the couch and watch some TV while eating. Nothing good was on except the night news and a reality game show as Toph was flipping through channels, and eventually just leave back on the world news and watch it until 10:40pm. As it got to that she cleaned up her mess while still having the drug medicine test on her mind, wanting to know if she really missed something and try to correct the issue.

Without seeing any mistake based on what the computer have read she just shrugged her shoulders and gave in to what Aang said. "Maybe we should put it back on the drawing board and restart from scratch." She thought while putting the dishes. Then she went to her bedroom and then switch to her night gown, and then hopped in her bed dreaming of a way to fix her hard work project.

Next day after a nice long rest she began to make up her bed like every other morning as she then begin to work on fixing her hair, and while having her tooth brush in her mouth with saliva of tooth paste. Toph managed her hair to be straight and perfect like always as she focused on brushing her teeth, and making sure she cleaned every plaque off her teeth and finish it off with Listerine. "I wonder how Aang is going to handle visiting his cousin this afternoon?." She thought while washing her mouth with Listerine and spitting it out.

When time have flown by as it was the afternoon, Aang drove his car towards the fancy military restaurant where military soldiers or veterans come and have a nice meal with their family or family members. But Aang on the other hand didn't want to go but deep down he wanted to see his cousin. After letting the valet take his keys and drove to find a parking spot, he entered in and taken the elevator to the top floor of the building and walked out where the room was fancied nicely. There was a live orchestra in the corner playing soft relaxing tunes, the walls were clear white with special designs of each nation's logo on them, and the tile floor was pure expensive marble.

"Here goes nothing." He thought as he went to walk to where his cousin was. Azula was near the window wearing her fire nation warrior uniform with her Fire Nation symbol on the right side of her chest. Her symbol was pure gold circling around the fire indicating that she was a high ranked general of her nation as she was looking at her menu, while waiting for her baby cousin to come. When she left her eyes off the menu and saw her cousin coming up, she then sat the menu down and got up from her chair. Then she came up to him with a smile as she couldn't help but hugged him real tight as Aang did the same. "It's so good to see you Aang." said Azula as she let go of him and let him seat down.

"It's good to see you too Azula. How's everyone?." Aang asked smiling at his cousin.

"Their doing outstanding cousin. Zuko is doing great in college at the Northern Water Tribe with Katara, my father is doing well since he is Fire lord. And mother is doing great." said Azula as she picked up her glass of water and went to drink it.

Aang was happy to hear on his side of the family as squeezed lemon in his cup of water, and went to stirring. "That's fantastic!. I'm so glad that everyone is doing alright." He said open the menu and check to see what's good to eat. While doing so, Azula can't help but ask Aang this personal mean question. "How's your relationship with Dr. lunatic going?. I'm sure she's probably doing some weird unusual shit in that lab of yours." She said as she Aang stopped reading the menu. He closed it shut and set it down and looked at her with anger and ignorance.

"Why come everytime we see each other you always wanted to be an asshole?. Especially when it comes down to Toph?." He asked hating to argue with Azula about his lover. Azula put on her serious face as she said "Because Aang there's something mentally wrong with that girl and I don't like it. Not one mother fucking bit." Aang huffed as he had to hear that and didn't plan on arguing with her. "There is nothing wrong about Toph alright?. She just a very smart, funny, and silly girl you would every meet." He said to her as he went on talking. "She has two masters degrees, she is one of the best scientist that the company has every scene, and she is the best damn fucking expert on nuclear radiation."

Agreeing to that statement from what Aang pointed out, Azula had respect for the impressed resume that Toph have but still. "Yeah, she's really good at knowing radiation. In fact I bet she's creating a highly dangerous nuclear power bomb and selling it to the highest bidder of terrorism, not because of the money she's going to get but the enjoyment of seeing a chemical reaction of the bomb going off." Azula said seeing anger coming out of Aang as he got up from his seat. "You must be on that shit to think that my Toph will do a crazy thing like that. That, and the reason why are hating on Toph just because I didn't want to date Ty lee." He said looking around and see that everyone was looking at him wondering what's the problem. And then he sat back down in order to prevent from making a scene.

Azula put on her stern look making everyone turn back around and continue back to do whatever they was doing, as everyone that Azula wasn't the kinda of women to fuck with as she earn the nickname Dragon Rage Azula for a reason. After done giving people the death scare she went back to Aang as he was still mad and wanted to leave. "Yeah, you could have dated Ty lee. She's having a great career in the Fire Nation army and she's just got promoted to captain." said Azula. Not wanting to listen to another word, Aang got up and walk away from Azula and made his way out. "Asshole." He said to himself while getting on the elevator and getting out of the building as quickly as possible.

It didn't take that long for them to have fall out as it only took less than a minute for them to burst out, and started arguing. He wanted Azula to stop instigating Toph and let her be but that will be the day when all the ice melts in both of the South and North Pole. Meanwhile back at the Energy and Medicine facility,Toph was just made her way in as she asked Sokka to go fix the machine even though he claims that nothing is wrong with it but, she insisted that he should make sure. When she entered her lab room she was greeted by Lola who was seating at her desk waiting for her. She put on a big smile as she said "Good evening Toph." "It's Dr. Beifong to you Lola. And what do you want?." Toph asked not wanting Lola to say her first name as she set her bag down and sat down on her chair.

Keeping her smile in place she got up off her desk and turn around to see her face to face. And just wanted to have a chat just between girl to girl. "Listen Dr. Beifong, I know that you're a smart women since none of my board members can't seem to stop talking about you. And I'm willing to offer you a deal." Lola said putting both hands on the desk. Toph raise an eyebrow after hearing that as she said "Oh?. What deal are you trying to offer me Lola?." She smiled and said "I'm offering you a full fund grant for your research and give full time access to my companies top electronics. And you have to do one easy thing to do for me."

"Which is?." Toph asked feeling that this involves with Aang. "I want you to let go of Aang so he can join my other company and work with me personally. Now let me remind you something Doctor. I'm giving you the equipment to help save your project and a full funding for it, and all you have to do is call it off with Aang and tell him that he can do better than working at the bottom and just work at the top." said Lola who was still smiling.

Toph put her finger on her chin while thinking on that offer as Lola was waiting for a response. "Hmmmmm, sounds good. Real good in fact." She said. "Then you will consider my offer right?." Lola asked grinning. "I would say that you take your deal, and shove it up your spoil rich ass bitch." Toph said taking a serious look on her face making Lola dropped her smile completely. Nodding her head in response she got up and walk out, and then open the door to leave. Before she did she turned around to see Toph with a snotty snub look on her face as she said "Mock my words Doctor you will regret for declining and disrespected me and my offer. Oh, and by the way your clothes are just plain old example of how a poor wanted to be rich girl looks like." With that being said she walked out leaving an angry Toph as she balled up her fist after getting insulted by Lola, and had on the anger with in her all day as she and Aang was in the testing room watching Sokka fix or check on the radiation machine.

"Alright, I'm going to open the power box right now." said Sokka telling them on the radio as he unscrew the lid off, and went to checking the wires to see they were attached to the system. While doing he was doing that, Aang noticed the anger in Toph's body language and in her eyes. He hated to see her like this as she will get that way when she is get pissed off. "Do you want to talk about it?." He asked her as she answered back without looking at him. "Talk about what?." She asked watching Sokka mess around in the machine. Aang scooted up to her and place a hand on hers as he wanted to know what's going with his girlfriend. "What's eating you Toph?. You been looking like that all day." He said rubbing her thigh smoothly.

Toph took his hand off her thigh letting him know that she wasn't in the mood for physical touching. "It's nothing to worry about Aang just forget it and focus on our work. Please and thank you." said Toph as she pressed the button on the microphone to talk to Sokka. "Need any help?." She asked him.

"Yeah. I need some help." said Sokka while playing with the wires. Toph got up from her seat and made her way to the testing center as Sokka was still having trouble putting the wires back in. Suddenly without taking his time he pulled the green wire causing a spark and a burn to his finger, as the machine started to go berserk. "Damn it!." Aang said looking at the computer as it read **System Ready** and started charging up with gamma radiation but this time the high levels of it read **Critical Max**.

Aang then yelled through the microphone. "Guys get out of there!. I can't stop the fire count down!." Toph quickly ran to the computer that was connected to the machine as it read high dangerous levels of gamma radiation. "Sokka get out of here now!." She yelled as Sokka immediately got up out but then tripped over and fell down on the ground. "Toph!. I can't shut it down!. Get out of there both you and Sokka!." Aang yelled as he was getting scared as Toph was still trying to shut it off but no luck.

Sokka grabbed his radiation protection mask that was near him and quickly put it on, while crawling away from the machine. "Sokka there's no time!. Get out!." Toph yelled as she looked at the screen as it read a fast count down. "Toph!. Get the fuck out of there!." Aang yelled on the top of his lungs as he had tears running down his face.

Toph looked at Sokka who had his mask on and was wrapping his head tight ready for the huge impact. With no other choice and without thinking, Toph used herself as a shield by standing in front of the open exposed area as the machine went off.

A whole amounts of radiation hit Toph's whole body like a exploded bomb as everything became a dark blank.

 **And done!. Remember to favor, review and follow!.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After getting hit by huge amounts of radiation and got blanked out in darkness, Toph woke up from her sleep as she was in her hospital bed.

It has been a week after the scary incident as Toph couldn't believe what just happened to her, right when she thought she would have died but didn't. No, some how she survived the blast and didn't have any side effects nor gain any illness. The door to her room was open as it was Aang who came to visit her again with a bouquet of green flowers, and a nice box of sweet chocolates. Toph straightened up in her bed as she was happy to see her lover and glad to have a visitor.

"How's Sokka doing?." She asked with worry as she remembered that he was with her when the radiation went off in the test room. Aang sat down at the chair that was near her bed and set the flowers and chocolate box down, and took a clam relaxing breath as he was the one to witness the tragic accident. "His doing find but unfortunately he won't be coming to work for a good long time. But his alright, but it's you that I'm concerned about." Aang said having tears coming down.

"There's really nothing for you to be concerned about Aang. In fact I feel outstanding." said Toph as she feel over excited with in herself. She didn't know how but she felt extremely great. Aang was confused as to why was Toph acting the way she was and can't believe she thinks everything was just fine and peachy. "Toph. You were exposed to high critical maximum amounts of gamma radiation. No one nor thing could have survived from that exposure." said Aang as he knew that it was scientifically proven that, nothing can survived from a nuclear blast. "Tell me something Toph did the doctor gave you a full check up?." He asked.

Toph nodded as she was giving a whole check out with the doctor for the last couple of days, and even he can't believe it himself. "Well yeah, he did give me the whole check up and he told me that I was fine. More fine to be exact." She said looking at her boyfriend. "More?. What did he mean by that?." Aang asked very confused with what Toph told him. Before say anything she helped herself to her box of chocolates, and took a bite of one of the stuffed candy.

"He told me that I was a great picture of health. In fact he even asked me if he can get the stuff that I'm taking that's making me beyond okay. Do you remember back in middle school when I had an ankle injury at the volleyball game?." She said taking another bite of her candy. Aang nodded as he remembered that day when Toph injured her right ankle. "Yeah, and?." He asked. "And well it turns out that it's healed fantastically, and I feel pain free after getting hit by that blast." Toph said smiling about it. Then her smile dropped as she saw Aang tearing up as he was hurting the most out of it.

"Toph this shit isn't funny at all. I thought you were going to die. Do you know how it feels to see someone you love and care about being killed in accident?. Especially if it happens right in front of you and you can't do anything about it." said Aang as he started crying as Toph felt a shame of herself for doing that to him. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him up for a hug while rubbing his hair smoothly. "I'm sorry Aang. I didn't think about how you felt when it happened but I promise you that nothing's wrong, and I'm a picture of good health." She placing a kiss on his head and continue hugging him. They were like this for a good while until Aang fell asleep on her lap. Without waking him up she pulled him all the way on to the bed so he can sleep good.

She then looked at the digital clock that read 11:45pm while having her hand on his face and place a kiss on the lips. After done giving Aang a good night kiss she decided to go to the bathroom and take a piss so she won't wet the bed. When walking inside the bathroom and closing the door behind her, she was getting ready to seat down on to the toilet until she looked at herself in the mirror and saw something that shocked her. She came close up to the mirror and examine herself as she couldn't believe her eyes. Literally. She looked at her eyes as one was normal while the other was firey green.

The eye with the green fire was causing a great concern to Toph as she can see the anger within it. Suddenly the eye color turned back to normal making her relieved to see it turn back. "Wow that was wicked." She thought as she sat back down on the toilet and went to taken a piss. With the eye color change that just happened not to long ago made Toph very worried as she was thinking of taking a blood test to see what's inside her DNA. "I sure hope there's nothing wrong with me. I sure as hope not." She said finishing her business.

While having the thought in mind about the issue she went to the lab right after getting checked out of the hospital, she was taking a little blood sample from her arm in a small tube while Aang was out having a day off since he can't be here after the incident. Toph didn't mind at all as she liked to be by herself as she was done taking some blood sample. "Alright then now we can see what's going on in me." She said lifting her blood in the air and examine it. As she was planning on spending the whole day working on the blood break down, meanwhile at the Fire Nation army reserve. Azula was in her office reading over some important documents as she had nothing else to do since she wished that her relationship with her cousin wasn't cracking up badly.

While having her nose in the paperwork reading the important parts in bold, a young low rank officer came in with his head sticking in. "Ma'am?." He asked before entering. Azula left her eyes off the paper and see one of her soldiers and smiled. "Please by all means come in." She said and resumed back to her documents. The young man can in with a folder in his hand as he approached to her desk and presented to her. "Here are the last results from the doctor after he diagnosed Dr. Beifong." He said handing her the folder.

Without Aang knowing she went into a deep investigation on the incident that happened last week, as she was suspicious about the whole thing when the first results came in about Toph's health after being exposed to gamma rays it shocked to read that their were no signs of radiation poisoning or any signs of illness. Azula wasn't the best science person back in highschool but, she pretty damn sure knows about logic's because in reality there was no fucking way that anyone can survived a huge nuclear blast, let alone it's gamma radiation. With that in mind she took the folder and began reading over it, and read the same results from the other folders.

With disbelief she closed the folder and dropped on her desk while rubbing her face in frustration, and having a slight fear feeling inside her. "Fuck." that's what she said as their was nothing else to say at the time being. Confused as to what was troubling his general he took the courage and asked. "Um, ma'am?. I know that I'm stepping into your boundaries but, why is this worrying or concern you?." He asked hoping and praying he won't get a dishonorable discharge for this. Azula straightened up in her chair and maintain a professional example of a general.

"You're not stepping into no boundaries at all yank. The reason it concerns me is because someone that I cared about maybe in danger and I don't believe he knows how serious this is." said Azula. She looked at the picture frame that was seating on the right hand side of her desk and picked up with a worried look. In the picture was her and Aang together hugging one another like happy cousins should be, before she signed herself to the family's army. She never once regret doing that as she and Zuko have a long bloodline of relatives who went and served their country for generations. Their Uncle Iroh for example was a legendary general who stopped the terrorists from blowing up the protected walls and taking over the city of Ba Sing Se, and he was also the greatest war fighter veteran in Fire Nation history who single handily snucked in behind enemy lines of terrorism and assassinated their leaders, without getting caught or ever being spotted.

Just by hearing or remembering that story put a smile on the now general face as she was trying to live up to her uncles legacy, and in which is why she asked her father to be their nation's lead general. So she can protect innocent lives and shove a grenade up someone's ass just for the thrill of fighting for freedom and peace. And that's what she was doing at this moment in which is trying to protect Aang from a future threat known as Toph. "That will be all yank." She told the rookie after he saluted and turn around and walked out of the room. After he left her study room she put her hand on her chin and figuring out what she must do.

She could either send the top strike team that the Fire Nation's boot camp has trained down to where Toph lives and arrested her. Or just keep a close eye on her in case something goes wrong and then take action. "What to do, what to do. And I don't know what to do right now." said Azula as she looked back at the picture and had her eyes on Aang for good few minutes. "Shit. Fuck it." She said taking out her phone and dial his number. Up in the forest mountains in his cottage home, Aang was researching on his laptop looking over the medicine formula that he and Toph have came up and see what was the missing ingredient of it. "Damn if only I knew what we miss." He said as phone on the table started vibrating and see Azula's face and number on the screen.

Thinking that she was calling for forgiveness and wanted to spend time with him just like they used to do when they were kids. Or maybe she was calling on military business that it strongly involves Toph in which that is what he was thinking. He picked up his phone and slowly answered the phone and said "What do you want Azula?." "Damn Aang is it wrong for a cousin to pick up her phone and call her baby cousin?." said Azula in her nice relaxing voice. With a smart mouth he then said "It depends how big of an asshole she is." Not at all starting with the name calling from Aang, Azula manage to be nice and serious at the same time as she really needed him to cooperate with her. "Aang regardless of your shitty mouth of yours, I still love you and I'm calling you on a personal investigation." She spoke with a military attitude.

"What's the personal investigation?. Oh, wait let me guess it's top secret right?." Aang asked while still messing with his computer. "No. It's about Toph's exposer to the gamma radiation. How she is alive and not dead?." Azula asked already prepared for the question from Aang. This stopped Aang from typing his laptop and got real personal after the question was being asked. "How the fuck do you know about Toph's accident?." He asked now being upset as to how his cousin knows about that incident. Azula was standing up looking through her window seeing some soldiers do some hard core training and seeing them do hard weight lifting. Then she turned away from the window and looked at the results again said "Let's say it's a need to know basis."

"The hell it ain't Azula!. Have you been ease dropping on us?!. Hell is there a flying drone outside of my house watching me?!." Aang said getting mad while checking outside and see no drone flying by or seeing anyone hiding behind the trees. "Like I said before dum ass it's a need to know basis. And listen I won't you to stay away from her immediately, cause frankly I don't give a damn or shit if she's a picture of health. Theirs something strange and completely wrong about her and you fucking know it as well." said Azula getting mad herself as slammed the folder hard on the desk. Then Aang said as he just right about had enough of Azula's bullshit and can no longer put up with it anymore.

"Fist of all Azula go fuck yourself and second, I'm not staying away from my girlfriend and that's finally!. No if or buts about it!." He hanged up the phone and slightly slammed on the table in frustration. He should have been knew that Azula was monitoring Toph when she was rushed to the hospital and seeing a undercover solider in a doctor uniform that was sent by her, and knowing that she will do whatever it takes to hurt her career. Back with Azula after getting cussed out by Aang and got hanged up, she sat back down and did some calming breathing exercise when things gets out of hand. When done taking slow breaths she reminded herself why she was doing this and remember why. And that's just wanted to protect her baby cousin from danger and she won't rest until it happens, even it means arresting and throwing Toph in a hole for her whole life if she have to.

Nightfall have came after looking over the blood sample in the lab for hours none stop. Toph was trying to figure out how it was possible for her surviving the near death experience while thinking about the times of being picked on in life. She remembered when she was in school the bullies always pushed her down the stairs and calling her names like geek nerd, loser girl, little Beifong bitch, or even the number one name calling that made her angry the most was being called little Ms. Virgin. Let alone by remembering that mean name calling just made Toph mad as she tried to keep calm but can't as for some odd reason she can't. She felt deep down that something was trying to come out of her and it's not giving up easily.

She did a full exam of her blood cells as it was shown on the screen as it showed her cells. The cells were pretty normal like any other blood cell, except theirs one that was fully green and it was multiplying like rabbits let alone her anger was getting stronger and stronger. "What's happening to me?." She asked herself as she couldn't help but remember being treated like an outcast in school by the bullies as they always steal her lunch or lunch money and even take her homework, and made it theirs. Then she also remember that it was Aang who always have to fight her battles when they made her cry as he either fought them or report it to the principal. This made her even angry as she wished that she can fight her fights not let Aang do it for her, and the girls back in highschool saying things behind her back saying why Aang wanting to be with a four eyed nerd instead of a hot cheerleader.

Toph had both hands balled up into fists as she continued looking at the screen as she sees the green blood cells getting mixed up with the normal blood cells, while suddenly the lab room phone was ringing as it caught Toph's attention but didn't pay any mind to it until it was on voice mail. "Hey, Toph?. This is Aang, I just wanted to let you know that my asshole of a general cousin just called me saying that she knows about your accident." Toph looked back at the answering machine as it continued to record Aang's voice as he said "She really thinks that theirs something dangerous about you and told me to stay away from you. But that's not happening. Toph?. Are you there?." As soon the voice mail finished recording the recorded message, Toph quickly grabbed the phone. "Aang?!. Aang?!." She asked but got the end line sound on and slammed the phone back on.

The other thing that pissed her off was Azula. She never and not even once give her the chance to get know her better as Azula had a lot of dislikes about her. Heck, she even baked a freshly bamed pound cake one time for Azula and instead of saying thank you or even take a bite of it, she literally drops the whole cake into the trash can. Right in front of her on purpose!. Toph was breathing hard to keep calm but unfortunately it got worse when another voice mail came in through the answering machine. "Hey, Toph this is Sokka. Aang told me you'll be in the lab and what not." said Sokka as he had a little bit of sadness in his voice a little and continue talking. "I'm doing fine by the way buddy. It's just that well um, you see um, um, damn it. Toph our project has been terminated and no longer funded. And it all thanks to our boss Lola, who I like to call Ms.little rich bitch."

Right away from hearing that from Sokka, Toph had reached her breaking point after now finding out that Lola just took away their hard work into the garage by taking away the funding, and shutting down their project of forever hard work just because she denied her offer to take Aang away from her. Toph was huffing and puffing like crazy as something inside her hit with full force, making her yell in angry. She got up and accidently knocked over a cup of hot coffee on her pants, making the finally push.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!." Toph yelled as she tried to leave the room but fell down as she started to feel a huge change within her. She started to feel bigger as her eyes became from grey to blood shot green, while her clothes begin to rip as her pair of pants were ripping apart as it was completely off of her, then she looked down and see her chest began to develop big breast as her shirt was ripped all the way showing nothing but her black bra that had one strap on while the other strap was broken. Toph managed to get back on her feet as she began to outsized her shoes as it was completely torn including her shocks, showing her bare green feet. After that, she was transformed into a green eight feet tall, muscular arms with hard rock abs, and finally a nice pair of boobs and ass women with whole lot of anger.

She roared with rage as she started trashing the place by kicking and destroying all the lab equipment including the computers and smashing them with her big feet, and then ran straight into the wall causing herself to go through and went through another wall, and started trashing the other room. She ripped chairs and pulling tables that had chemical tubes and expensive gear making them fall to the ground and threw the table out the window. Then she lifted up a whole desk in rage as she threw across the room causing more things to break and destroyed.

While making a huge noise in the building, security was outside evacuating the people out and calling back. "Hello I need the police immediately!. Now, now, now!." said the Security Guard as radio the police station. Back at the building, Toph was continuing to destroy everything that was in her sight and didn't care what it is. She busted through the oxygen tank supply room causing the huge cans to fall down, and then she balled up her fists and raised them up in the air and slammed them down causing a huge explosion making everyone outside screamed in panic.

Finally Toph busted right through the testing center where it all began as she mange to pull the machine off the platform but can't do to no place to grip. "Grhhhhhhh ahhhhhhh!. Come on!." She yelled in her anger voice as she managed to take it off and then lifted up and threw it out through the wall, as it landed outside and made impact with one of the police officer's car. "Ahhhhhhhh!. I smash!." Toph yelled as she made her way out while pulling down the rack of papers down. When done smashing she took a deep breath while looking at her surroundings to see if she left anything untouched, and then spotted someone who was hiding from the break room as he was looking at her with no fear as he swung the door wide open.

The man was none other than Stan lee as he can't believe who he was seeing. Toph slowly walked towards him as she managed to calm down as she bent down to see the old timer. "My, my, my little girl. It looks like you've been through a quick growth spurt." He said putting his hand on her face as it relaxed her. Toph had a little smile on her face as she remembered the time when she first came to work here, Stan Lee was the one to greet her and brought her a welcome gift. He always like a grandfather to her as she always loved hearing him tell his awesome stories and such. "Well in honesty you don't look like Toph except your hair style. Hmmmm, I think the best name for you will be the incredible She hulk." Stan Lee said grinning at the idea of naming her. Toph smiled back after giving a name as she gently hugged him and feel safe with him. "Don't worry my dear child. Everything is going to be alright and you can take my word for it." He said patting her on the back.

Sadly he spoken too soon as the cops and security came busting in with guns their hands, as one of them said "Fire!." Then bullets started bouncing off of Toph's back as it irritated her while making her mad as she turned around and roared at them and making them bitch out and run for it. Toph was getting ready to chase them until Stan jumped in front of her. "No Toph!. No!. You need to leave now!." Without giving him any lip she bent down and jumped up real high breaking through the roof as she landed on the ground. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!." She yelled one more time and went to jumping away.

Stan Lee looked at the huge hole that Toph made and said "It's a good thing that I'm not the janitor, cause I sure as hell I will be damn piss." Next morning, Aang decided to drive to Toph's place and go see if she was alright as he started to worry about her. When parked in the driveway he got out of the car and made his way to the door step, and noticed that the door was slightly open. Eyebrow raise in suspicion he went inside and he closed the door behind him and see some of the things where knocked down as it created a trail towards Toph's bedroom. "Toph are you in here?." Aang asked as he didn't get an answer. When reaching to her bedroom he open the door and saw his girlfriend on the bed in her bra and panties on snoring away in her sleep.

To Aang it was cute as it was one of the things that he loved about Toph and love her cooking ever now and then, as she insisted on doing it for being his girlfriend and doing a nice thing. Smiling down at his girlfriend as she laid flat out on her stomach, a dirty thought entered his mind as he grinned with glee. He walked up to her and bended down on his knees as his hands made it to her panties, and slowly pulled down showing her gorgeous cheeks as it gave Aang a boner. "It's time to wake up Toph bear." Aang sang as he put his mouth inside her ass and went to licking and eating.

He licked her good in her crack as she begin to moan in her sleep as it made Aang very excited and continue on eating her, while having both hands on her ass cheeks and went to moving them in a circle motion. Then after giving her a good cleaning in the crack he started placing kisses on her checks as Toph continue moaning and groaning, while Aang was enjoying pleasuring his lover he decided to get into her and so he took off his pants and boxers showing his now erected penis as he gently shove it into her.

Pushing back and forth in rhythm he pulled her close to him as Toph was still sleeping and moaning, Aang went a little bit faster and faster making her moan a little louder. "Oooooo yes, this is definitely my stress reliever and my number one perscpetion." He said shoving hard into her. With full force he made Toph climaxed as she squirted out her sweet juices as Aang did as well and he was just warming up. Toph woke up from her wonderful sex dream as she realized that Aang had his friend inside her ass and his arm was around her waist. "Good morning Tophy." Aang said placing a kiss on her lips. Toph kissed back as she love a fuck alarm system to wake her up.

"Morning to you too Aangy. How did you get in?." She asked while getting her ass off his dick. Completely forgetting about the door, Aang sat up while holding her close to him. "Toph your door was unlocked and it was slightly open. What happened to you last night?." He asked. Toph can't even remember what happened to her last night except remembering she was on the computer. "I don't know Aang. I... I... I don't remember a thing." She said being serious about it as Aang can tell. After done putting their clothes back on and letting Toph take a shower, Aang was in the kitchen making Toph's favorite breakfast meal as it was scrambled egg, chicken salad sandwich with side of hash browns.

He set the plate down in front of her and watched her devour it making him happy to see her eat it that way, after all he did took cooking lessons in school. When Toph took her time chewing her food she somewhat remember something last night, as she recalled something weird and fun. "Actually Aang do remember something strange last night." She said swallowing her hash browns. "Like what Toph?." asked Aang as he pour Toph a glass of milk and set it down on the table. With a clam mind she said "I remember breaking things into pieces and smashing some equipment in which I don't know where, and what's weird about it was that I was fulled uo by anger and rage."

"Rage?." said Aang trying to figure out what happened to Toph. "Yeah, I mean sure I take breathing lessons to keep my temper in check, but this time it broke loose. And to be honest with you Aang it felt marvelous." She said not realizing that she was smiling about it making Aang feel a little bit weird by it. Before even get the chance to speak, the door bell rang as Aang insisted on answering it and walked his way to the door. He looked at the peep hole and gain a upset look as he opened the door. Standing outside was Azula in her warrior uniform along with a few male and female soldiers behind her as they went in without Aang saying a word.

"What the fuck?!." He thought as he join back to where Toph was as she was looking as she Azula and her soldiers circling around the kitchen. "Well, well, well it looks like you've had one crazy night huh Toph?." Azula asked in a pleasant tone. "Yeaaaaaah, I guess so. Why are you?." Toph asked not liking where this was heading. Before Azula can say anything she reached into her pocket and took out Toph's ID card and set it down on the table. "We found your card at the lab when it was covered up in ruins. Care to explain what happened last night?." She said having her hands on her hips. "Like I told Aang, before you guys showed up that I don't remember what happened last night. Honest." said Toph as she looked at Azula.

Azula wasn't buying it as she going to get the answer one way or another. "Please escort my baby cousin to his car. I need to have a little chat with her." She said as they nodded and escorted him out of the house. "Stay right here. My soldiers are going to be here monitoring you for the time being. So get comfy cause your in house arrest." said Azula as she was about to leave and stopped. "Oh, and I almost forgot." She said coming back and went straight at Toph with authority.

"If I ever see get close or near my baby cousin again, I will throw in Boiling Rock prison and put you in the hole for the rest of your pathetic life." She said threatening Toph as she sees it spark a fire in her eyes in anger. When done talking to her she went outside as Aang was in his car starting up the engine. "Aang I won't you to stay home. And you might want to look for another J. O. B as well." said Azula as she reached over and tune down the volume on the radio. "Why do I need to look for another job?." He asked confused. With a sigh she looked at him and said "This wasn't my call but the people over me demand that all Energy and Medicine buildings across the country are permanently shut down, until further notice due to Toph's radiation accident."

"Wow. Just wow and how's Lola taking it?." Aang asked knowing that would hurt her wealth and pockets.

"Like all other rich snobs do. Cry and bitch about it. Sorry." said Azula as she placed a kiss on his head to show how much she cares about him.

With now having to look for another job. Aang put his car on reverse and pulled back and switch to drive and headed back home. Azula knows that Toph was the one responsible for the damages that she have created, but the question is how she was able to destroy everything in the building in one night. "Make sure that nerd doesn't leave her house." She told one of her undercover soldiers. After getting saluted she got in her army car as soldier was behind the wheel drove off and headed to the reserve. Toph on the other hand was now stuck at home and can't leave the house.

She can only seat around watching TV, eat, and sleep but can't go outside. "This is bull shit. I can't leave the house at all." She said frustrated while watching TV eating ice cream. The whole day became night as she was in her living room watching the today's news as it was talking about nothing important like always, while reading the today's paper as it had more exciting news than channel nine. "Huh?. Wild super sized wolves?." Toph read with interest as she went on reading. "Lab chemical tested wolves escaped from the military lab and now out in the mountains somewhere. Warning do not go near either one of them as they are highly dangerous and aggressive." After reading the newspaper and felt a chill down her spine, Toph knew that Aang lives close to the mountains and the paper said the chemical tested wolves are in that area. "Oh, shit can things get and more shitty?." She said and then heard a familiar voice outside of her house.

She got up from her couch and took a peak in the blinds and see a very tipped off Lola as she was being stop by one of the soldiers. "Move out of my fucking way!." Lola yelled at the soldier as she wanted to get in and kill Toph for what she just done to her company. "Sorry ma'am but you can not enter. We were given orders by the General herself." said one of them while holding his gun. Lola glanced up and sees Toph watching her through the window as she quickly pulled herself away from the blinds. "If you don't get fuck out of my way or I'll sue your low ranking ass!." Lola yelled and pushed him away, and walked up to the front porch as Toph opened the door and hope to talk to Lola of how Aang was in danger, but instead she got punched in the face making her land on the floor.

"You son of a bitch!. Cause of your stupid accident Iost all of my fortunes!." Lola said as grabbed Toph back on her feet and then pushed her up against the chair. "L... L... Lola. We need to save Aang. His in trouble." Toph said not trying to fight back but Lola was pushing it. Lola slapped Toph hard in the face creating a huge echo as she then said "This have could have been avoided if you let go of Aang when I offered you my deal. But instead you refuse and so I pulled away your funds!." Lola slapped her again with full force as Toph was trying to keep the other version of herself from coming out. "Aangs in trouble Lola. We have to save him." Toph said telling her in vain.

She tried to force herself off of Lola's hold with success but then Lola pulled her back by pulling her by her hair, and slammed hard on the marble floor. "Damn you." said Toph as Lola was choking her by the neck with one hand. "That's the same way I feel about you too, you little virgin bitch." said Lola punching Toph once again. At that moment after getting another hit at the face, Toph felt rage burning up inside her. "Stop it. You're making me angry." She told Lola and looked at her and then said "You won't like it when I'm angry." Shaking her head after hearing the warning, Lola had her fist ready for another punch as she grinned evilly as she said "Thanks for the tip nerd. Now hold still as I break your face you little bastard."

Suddenly Toph grabbed her hand that was on her neck and squeezed it with much pressure, as you can hear the bones in her hand beginning to crack. Lola was in pain as she can't believe that someone so weak and pathetic like Toph can muster a lot of strength. "I warn you!." Toph said as she pushed Lola off of her with a huge force, making her land up on the couch. Lola felt the impact of hitting the couch but however, this wasn't the main thing that surprised her. She saw something that she would have see in a horror film in which was watching a real live version of a female Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.

Toph was shaking crazy as she was starting to turn green as she was getting up and fell back down and slammed her fist on the ground, and leave a print in it. Lola's mouth dropped wide open as she sees Toph getting bigger and taller, while seeing her tear up her own clothes do to her size. After finishing transforming, Toph stood straight up looking down at a now frighten Lola as she gave her the deadly stare of anger. Then Toph quickly ran up on her and pushed her out of the house by force as she threw her out while still seating on the couch.

"Holy shit!." said one of the soldiers as they see a super tall green women and immediately started firing at her. Toph blocked the bullets by covering her face with both of her arms. Then suddenly having so much anger she started to grow a little bit more and got a bit more stronger. "Grhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhh!." She yelled as kicked Lola off the steps as she landed hard on one of the soldiers, and then she jumped up grabbed the soldier that was still shooting and slammed him on the car creating a huge dent on the hood. Toph then lifted the other car in the air and threw it at the rest of them. "Toph smash!. I'm the strongest there is!." Toph yelled as she remembered what she have to do and begin to jump far away, leaving the mess that she made behind.

She jumped down and went to running faster than a sports car itself as she made another jump in the air and glided her way towards for her lover. Huffing and puffing her way as she went back to running she broke down trees when passing through, and jumped right back into the air with a huge monsteress roar.

Meanwhile after getting her work done and finished early, Azula was eating dinner by herself as she didn't mind. She was cutting up her well done steak and put it in her mouth and tasted the sweet juicy flavor of it. "Damn that's what I call a good cow." She said with delight while cutting another piece. While enjoying her grilled steak a smile across her face as she for once enjoy her progress on handling the issue with Aang. Yeah, she felt bad to be treating Toph bad but she had to do what was right and there's nothing wrong about protecting her family member.

"Aang is going to thank me later one day. I just know it." She thought as picked up her glass of wine and took a sip. Suddenly a familiar friend came out from the back wearing her uniform as she went up to Azula with a smile. "Hey, Azula!. How's it been?!." She asked her best friend. Azula smile and said "I'm doing fine. Thanks for asking Ty lee. Or should I say Captain Ty lee." Ty lee smiled as she can't help but be happy to get promoted to captain, and can't wait to work hard on being a lieutenant.

"You don't have to call me captain Azula. Just call me Ty lee." said Ty lee as she smiled brightly. Then Azula said while taking another bite of her steak. "So what do I owe the honor of you visiting me?." Ty lee smile faded away as she didn't know how to put it to tell her. "Azula, I got word that Toph broke free from her house arrest and left leaving the owner of Energy and Medicine and the soldiers with broken bones."

Azula chocked on her piece of steak as she mange to spit it out and started coughing. She looked at Ty lee who bent her head down not wanting to see her anger. "What?!." asked Azula as she got up from the table and quickly headed out while Ty lee was close behind.

"I won't every soldier to find her. Now!." Azula yelled at Ty lee with authority. "Yes, ma'am!." Ty lee said saluting to her and quickly, and made her way out to give instructions to the troops.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Inside of the small cottage log cabin seating close to the mountains while keeping himself warm.

Aang was adding wood to the fire in his fire place as it was getting a little nippy from where he was and can tell its getting to be a early harsh winter. He was in his lliving room seating down in his comfortable soft rocking chair, while going through the work sites for a new job as his former one was shut down until further notice. He went through every job site that he can find that matched his career but unfortunately no luck.

He needed the money to support himself and buy needy things that he need such as, food, clothes, and dental hygiene materials. Aang knew for sure that Azula will give him a job with no problem but, he will be working for the military and for her as well. That however is what Aang was making his best to prevent that as he knows that Azula will be on him every single second. "Damn I hate job hunting." He said closing his laptop and set it down on the wooden table. He then lay back into his chair and started rocking himself to sleep, since the moment he came home he has been online searching for job positions, and completely forgot about how time has flown by as he saw it was a quarter until midnight.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and exhaled as he was now falling asleep. That was until he heard a huge jump coming from outside of his home, making him wake up from his sleep. "What the hell?. What the fuck was that?." He said getting up from his chair. He grabbed his coat off the rack and put it on and zipped up, and grab his heavy duty flashlight. In his mind there was no way it could have been a tree that fallen down as the sound was way too loud to be a tree. Either that or this was just his imagination playing tricks on him as he opened the door and closed back behind him.

Already feeling the cold breeze blowing and seeing his breath he turned on the flashlight, and slowly walked down the steps an went to investigating the noise. He pointed the light at his car and see it was untouched as he was relieved because he was still putting down payments on the car. Then he started looking around the area to see where the source of the noise came from and get to the bottom of it. While making his way towards the woods he heard sticks being stepped on and quickly pointed his flashlight from where the noise was.

He looked down and saw something that caused him to raise his eyebrow. What he saw were womanly largeded green feet and then looked up slowly while having the help of his flashlight, and see a nice pair of legs, thighs, hard rock abs, and one nice pair of huge melons. Standing before him was Toph in her transformation form who was looking down at him as he gave her the scare and shock of his life. Aang could have run back to his house and lock the door down and call nine one one but instead, he stayed still and dropped his flashlight as he was shocked to see a very hot and attractive green women standing in front of him.

"Damn look at that body she's packing." He thought to himself as he then thought. "I will totally take a tap of that ass of hers everyday." Without realizing that he got a boner as a tent was formed in his pants in which Toph giggled to see how horny she made her boyfriend be. Confused as to why she was giggling at him, he looked down and see his hard member sticking out like a sharpen number two pencil, and quickly cover up with both of his hands while blushing in embarrassment. Toph couldn't help but giggle a little bit more from Aangs embarrassment as she thought it was cute and adorable to see.

When done laughing at her lover she slowly walked up to him as he stepped back a little, having a little fear in him but Toph still made her way slowly towards him. Toph then carefully picked Aang up off the ground like a little child and walked over to his car, and sat him down on top of the roof as she lean down on one knee so they can have eye to eye contact. Aang was trying to think where he has seen her before due to her familiar hair style, and how she is teasing him by rubbing her large finger on his cock. "Oooooo, that's my favorite spot." He said holding the edge of the roof on the car as Toph smiled to see she's making him enjoying the little tease.

She then put both hands on his covered member and went to rubbing it nice and slow, making Aang moan in satisfaction. "H... H.. How do you know where I liked to be touched?." Aang asked the tall women as he was feeling the slow rubbing. She bent over to his ear and said in a seductive voice. "Cause we're in a relationship Twinkle Toes." Aang looked back at the green goddess that was looking at him with a sex smile on her face and was shocked to hear his pet name from her. "T... T... T... Toph?. Is that you?." He asked in total shock.

The next thing he knew that she placed her hand on his face slowly rubbing it and said "It's me but I'm not the Toph that you know." Aang was confused as to what she just said as it didn't make any sense to him. Aang was getting ready to open his mouth until both of them heard sticks being crushed behind them as they turned around and see six oversized genetic engineered wolves. The wolves were the size of a family van with larged sharp fangs showing, and had complete red eyes in which they had their eyes set to kill. "Oh, shit." Aang said looking at how deadly the wolves were looking at them. "Oh, shit, it is alright." Toph said with serous look.

Before going any further she quickly picked up Aang off the roof, then open the door to the car and then gently threw him in there and closed the door. When making sure Aang was out of the way and being safe, Toph growled at the wolves as they were barking viciously at her while getting ready to pounce on her. "Come on!." Toph yelled at them as all six jumped at her. Waiting on the right timing she jumped out of the way making the wolves clash their heads together. Toph landed back down to the ground and pulled one of the wolves by the tail and threw him over to the trees as it collided with the stump and broke it in two.

The other wolves use their numbers game on Toph and jumped her while she was trying to get them off. She punched one hard in the face bit one of them by the high leg making the female holler in pain, and then Toph flipped the other femalfemale off her back and punched her in the chest, as the bone of the chest can be heard being crushed and seeing the wolf spit out loads amount of blood. Toph then lifted up her fists and slammed hard on the female wolf and kill it while one of the male wolves strike Toph low by taking a bite on her ankle. "Ahhhhh. Get off!." She yelled as she grabbed the wolf by the mouth and broke his jaw and then threw him far away.

In the car watching the green hot muscular goddess kicking the hell out of the wolves and can't look away from the fight. Aang was seeing how strong Toph was and so fucking hot while doing it made him get seriously hard in his pants, as he really wanted to that mouth of hers on his dick. "Maaaan, I want to get in her so bad. And wonder how she taste when I eat her pussy?." He thought as felt the urge to masturbate. His thoughts were cut short when one of the wolves came up to his car and try to break in like a wild animal it was. The glass of the front dash board was cracking up to the point it was about to break. "Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!." Aang yelled backing away his distance from the dash board.

Toph heard Aangs cry and ran up to the wolf and threw it off the car. "Leave my Twinkle Toes alone!." She roared. The wolf that was trying to get Aang made it on to its feet and went charge right her and pushed her down, and manage to bite her in the arm with pressure. Toph grabbed a big rock beside and started hitting the wolf with it on the head until it crumble into pieces, making the wolf let go of her arm. Then Toph wrapped her hands around its head and twisted its neck, and then she used the wolfs dead body and threw it at one of the wolves and jumped over them and lifted up a fallen tree, and went to using it like a baseball bat as she started hitting them hard until their brains popped right out.

With much effort and didn't waste any time she eventually killed every last one of them and dropped the tree down, and took a breather after fighting so hard. Seeing that the threat was no more she turn back to Aang who was still in the car after watching that fight. She walked up and carefully opened the door and gently grab Aang out without refusal, and carried him back into the cabin. As they went inside of the warm home and setting Aang down on the floor, Toph close the door and lock it and then made herself at home by taking off her bra and panties, and showing her fabulous nakedness.

Aang felt his member getting harder when see those nice pair of boobs, he kelp his mind at ease as he turn around to avoid from looking at Toph any further. "What are you doing Aang?. This is no time to think about pussy. You need to oooooooooo." Aang lost his thought soon after feeling his penis being grabbed by a nice warm hand, as Toph was behind him as she grabbed on tight but too tight. "Now then Aang let's get ourselves climaxed. Shall we?." She said seductively and place a kiss on his cheek. "O... O... O...Ok. Whatever you say Toph." Aang answered as he quickly got turn around and see a little mad Toph.

"I told you before Twinkle Toes my name is not Toph. Just because I have her hair style it doesn't mean that I'm her. Got it?." She asked taking a grab of his nut sack. Without saying a word he nodded as he immediately saw a pleasant smile from her again. "Good boy. Now, let's begin." She said and immediately started sucking his member hard. Aang was loving every bit of it as he put his hand on her head and make her go deep on the sucking. "Ah baby, that's awesome." He said having saliva running down and went to a daze, while Toph stopped at what she doing and went to licking the tip of his member like a lollipop in a candy store.

Seeing that his penis had a lot of attention she laid down on the floor and then open her legs wide open, showing her goddess womanhood to Aang as he mouth dropped in amazement. "It's your turn to pleasure Twinkle Toes. And don't be gentle either cause I like it rough." She said giving him a wink. Aang respected her request as he got up and walked towards her wonderful womanhood, and position himself as he went in. "Whatever you say green girl." He said and went to banging her.

He banged her hard as he can hear her scream in both pain and pleasure as this was her first time losing her virginity, since Toph her original and similar counter part was too shy and nervous to breaking her wall and enter the life of a full women. So it looks like she will have to step up for her and break the wall for the womanhood, and pleasure Aang at the same time. "Oooooooo, harder, harder, harder!. Don't stop until you pop your load into me Aang." Toph said biting down her nail feeling the pain getting worst but then her wall was finally broken. After feeling the wall was broken down she can announced that Toph is no longer a little virgin but instead, she has become a full fledged women now.

She unwrapped her legs off Aangs wait and lay completely down and breathing heavily, while Aang was taking a break as well seeing that he climaxed into his green goddess girlfriend of his. "T... T... T.. That was the B... B... B... Best sex that I ever h... h... h... had." He said trying to catch his breath. Toph lifted herself up to see him as she smiled to see her progress was a success. "I'm happy that you love it Twinkle Toes because you will be getting that for the rest of your life. Now that I'm part of that puny girl of yours so we can have sex any time your lust desires." She said laying back down and passed out. Aang made his way up off the carpet floor and sat down on his recliner and grab his laptop from the table, and went to do some research on his mutated girlfriend of his.

He was very confused as to why she claims that she's not Toph but she is and how did she even became a super sized green women, with the power and strength that no other man or woman can hold a candle to. Aang had figured out that this was the results when Toph got exposed to the highly unstable gamma radiation and also figured out why the doctor diagnosed her to be a picture of health. He checked into Toph's work since they both share the same account and started checking out the recent thing, that Toph was on and see what's inside her. When he found the last thing that she was on as it read blood sample results and clicked on the video document.

When pulling up to the video he saw her blood cells mix with green blood cells, making him raise his eyebrow with curiosity. "See that what I think it is?." He asked himself as he used the tool bar and stroll down and clicked to info, and see his hypothesis was correct. "I was right. These are gamma radiation cells in her blood stream." He said going through any further to learn more about the essences of her nature. He checked the blood cells DNA and see it had a mix of normal genetic code and a green genetic code. "Oh, my god, Toph. What the fuck happened to you?." He said looking at the unconscious Toph who was sleeping peacefully with a smile as she felt truly right at home.

Aang smile a little while trying to resumed back to the screen, as it show that the gamma blood cells was running fast in the blood stream. The screen read the blood cells were stable but then it read unstable when started running out of control. "Huh, if that happens then what cause it to trigger?." said Aang wondering what caused the reaction in her blood streams. "I guess I have to find out when ever she returns to normal. Hopefully." He thought closing his laptop and take another glance at Toph, and closed his eyes and call it a night.

Meanwhile riding in the helicopter while heading to the army reserve after getting word about the incident and about the loose wolves. Azula was one very pissed off General as she just wanted to shoot someone right now, after learning that Toph escaped and now she doesn't know where she is. The description that the injured troops have reported that she changed into some kinda tall green women, and went on a rampage like a wild monster attacking a village.

Seeing that how seriously dangerous Toph was she had to quickly find her or someone else will get hurt. Azula arrived and quickly jumped off the helicopter as she was greeted by some of the troops. "I want you to inform the news to look out for Toph Beifong. Tell them that she is highly dangerous and aggressive." She told them as they headed to report it to a near by news station while Tylee follow close behind. "Don't worry Azula we will find and arrest Toph before she can hurt anyone else." said Tylee who was like Azula as they both disliked Toph for stupid reasons. Azula walked in to her other office while Tylee close the door behind her.

Tylee truly hated Toph since the day she took away her chances of having Aang. She always did whatever it takes to make Aang love her such as taking him to the fanciest cheesecake factory that the Earth Kingdom has to offer, and she even took him to the world's best five star resort on Ember Island. But no this didn't give Aang a bit of interest in her instead he only sees her as a friend and Azula's best friend. Now Toph on the other hand made Tylee broil up in anger as she knew Aang love her form the moment they met. Toph brought tickets for her and Aang to some geeky nerd science convention and he loved every minute of it, then she got the nerve to take him to a comic book store convention.

"How the hell does that turns him on?." Tylee thought remembering the day when she brought front roll tickets to the Air Force air show to celebrate the years of aviation, and let alone requested a private dinner at the water and see the nights fireworks. And sadly it was all thrown away when Aang turned down her soon to be date with him, as he told her that he was going to spend the weekend with Toph at her parents place. Tylee never let that memory go as it was responsible for where she is now, and that's being the best Fire Nation soldier of her generation.

Tylee had a reputation for being known for her acrobatic skills and great chi blocking tactics to take down an enemy, without letting them react when they see her form nowhere. Oh she prayed that one day that Toph would eventually mess her life up and this might be it, after the charges that she committed. It will more likely that Toph will be sent to prison and get life behind bars. Azula took a look at Tylee after done making calls to ever reserve to spread the word, and sees that Tylee had a wicked smirk on her face.

"Having evil thoughts I see." She said giving her a smile.

"Huh?. Oh, sorry Azula, I was in my own little world." said Tylee seating down seeing that Azula was laughing at her.

Azula laid back in her chair and said "Oh, don't mind little old me Ty. You had a lot on your mind when we arrived here." Tylee nodded in argument as she said "I was thinking about how I hated Toph for taking my man away from me. That bitch." Azula agreed on that last comment that Tylee just made as she too despised Toph, knowing that she wasn't the right girl to take care her baby cousin. She remembered the day when Aang introduced Toph to her on their families Thanksgiving dinner. Azula remember every detail of how she met that nerd that Aang calls her his girlfriend, when she stepped into their home.

She was all geeky wearing glasses on her face and had a very shy attitude along with it, and just making the her sick to her stomach to see why Aang would choose her as a worthy girlfriend. Just the thought about it made her sick and discussed when Toph keeps making a attempt to mingle with her, and keeps sending her bake good treats at work but Azula would either throw it in the trash or give it to one of the troops for a reward on a job well done.

Tapping her foot to think on the next plan of action as her father Ozai had called her not to long ago, and wanted to know the progress of finding and capture of Toph and Azula who hated to hear yelling from her old man, and told him its still a difficult but gave him a guarantee that this want take long. "If I was that little geek right now then where would I be?." thought Azula while tapping her pen on the desk. "There's no way she have gone to Aangs place cause I just warned that bitch that if she ever go near him, she will throw her in the hole for the rest of her natural life." Azula said while continuing to think on any possibility where she might have gone to, and this was killing her mind.

"Maybe that bitch might have headed back to her parents house and stay hidden." Tylee suggested that idea.

"No. She's too smart to run to her rich parents house. She's somewhere but I don't know where." said Azula as she stopped tapping her pen and drop it. She figured that something might come up tomorrow morning and see where it goes hopefully. In the next few hours the sun raised up as the light hit Aangs face waking him up from his sleep. He stretched the morning sleep out as he gave a yawn and welcoming the fresh day. He looked down at the floor to see the green goddess that he made sweet romance love with but instead, he saw laying on his plain carpet was a nude retransformed Toph sleeping. "Well at least you're back to normal Toph bear." He said getting up.

Then he picked her up as she begin to wake up from her sleep with a yawn. "A... A... Aang?. Y... Y... Y...You're alright." said Toph smiling and not noticing that she was completely naked and had left over wetness on her thighs. Aang smiled as he kissed his beloved women. "Yeah and it's because of you. Do you feel any weird or remember anything from last night?." Aang asked carrying her in his arms and walked to his room. Now that Aang mention it she did sorta remember seeing herself fighting some wild savaged wolves and then remembered losing her virginity, in which made her blush red as Aang bent down to kiss her. "Did we actually fucked?. As in we fucked in my vagina fuck?."

"Fuck yes we do Toph and can I say you were animal last night. That, and your little or as I might as well say your big alter ego of yours." said Aang making Toph confused as to what he said. After giving her some clothes she went to his bathroom and take a good hot shower while Aang was fixing up some breakfast, and cooked a lot of food that would feed a homeless family. Toph put on one of Aangs clothes as it was his favorite college t-shirt that had the flying bison mascot on it and had on a pair of shorts. When seating down she began to eat her breakfast while Aang watched on as he too was eating breakfast. "You know something?. I kinda do remember last night." Toph said putting a piece of pancake in her mouth. "Oh, do you?. Well then by all means." Aang said ready to hear it.

"Well I remember when Lola came in was cussing at me for causing her company to be shut down and she was beating me up, and got the nerve to call me names like little virgin bitch." said Toph. Aang figure that Lola would drove down to Tophs house and raise hell since he knew it was bound to happen one day. "Do you know what else that happened after that?." He dared to ask. Toph gave it a good thought on it an answered while taking finish taking a sip of her orange juice. "I got angry. Like angry, angry after I warned her to stop punching me." She looked back him as Aang nodded as it fit the answer of his hypothesis.

The Aang said "That makes a whole lot of sense. When you get angry enough it trigger the gamma blood cells in your blood stream, and cause a huge chemical reaction thus bring your green side." Toph haven't considered that her angry was the cause of her out break and lack of memory. "You might be right Aang, this could be the cause of my alter ego of mines. In fact all that angry that I had kelp inside of me for so long and with the dose of my gamma radiation accident. It created a version of me with its very own personality and mind." Aang took a swig of his brewed coffee as he set his mug down as he can diagnosed that, Toph had anger issues and it was the results of it. "We need to isolate you from the outside world and try to see if theirs any weaknesses in those cells and find a cure for it. And then when we do found it we can kill it and you can be normal again."

Toph stopped eating as she instead of agreeing with what Aang just said and had her own opinion. "Or maybe we could let it go and leave it alone." She said making Aang choke on his coffee a little. "What?!. Toph do you what you're saying?!. This is dangerous to even keep alive." He told her with a serious concern in his voice. Toph then said "I know but I'm not going to lie to you Aang. It felt fucking awesome!. I feel more confident and more importantly I feel like a new women." Aang looked at her as he thought she was insane to even think about keeping something unstable that was inside of her.

"In fact I'm willing to give it a chance and try to control it, if you're willing to assist on helping me." She said placing her hand on his. Aang looked at his hand as it made contact with her and then looked back her as she was giving him the warmest smile that she ever made. He smiled back as he said "Alright let's give it a go." Toph smiled and hugged her lover and kissed him with her tongue playing with his. "I knew I can trust you." She told him as she grabbed her plate and made herself to the living room and watch TV.

When she left the kitchen his smile immediately dropped as he sees that she wasn't thinking straight, and didn't want her to green out and put him in a emergency hospital. With smart thinking and along with a little bit of regret in the end, he quietly walked to his room and speed dial to one person that he can rely on. At the reserve watching the troops getting their morning exercise in, Azula took a break from thinking where Toph was and give it a rest for at least the day. Then her phone ringed as she check and see that Aang was calling and quickly answered.

"Aang?." She asked walking away and going somewhere private. Aang rested his head on his hand as he began to talk to his older cousin. "Azula I have Toph with me. Yes, I'm alright but I can't say for Toph." Azula stopped walking after hearing Toph's name as she said "What do you mean?. What did she do?." Aang sigh despite the tears coming down on his face as he managed to keep talking. "Azula, I... I...I... I know that you have access to almost everything including far away places. I need you to help me with her. She's not well and frankly I don't know what to do." He said wiping his tears away with his sleeve.

Without having a response for about a few minutes, Azula said "Hang tight and wait." Just about the afternoon arrived, both Aang and Toph were enjoying each others company as they were snuggling and cuddling together as they watched TV. Toph felt happiness filled inside of her as she was glad to be with her lover and can't think of anything better. She snuggled close to him as she was rubbing his penis nice and slow as Aang was rubbing her butt smoothly.

"I love you Aang." She said placing a kiss on his member.

"I love you too Tophy." Aang said placing a kiss on her lips and as both of them repeatedly did it.

While continuing to give each other rubs while completely ignoring their surroundings, suddenly the door was busted down as a group of armed soldiers came in and shot Toph with a tranquilizer. She took it off her neck as she got up off of Aang and try to make attempt to run but the drug kicked in as Aang went to hold her, as she was about to fall down.

"A... A... A... Aang how could you?." She said while seeing things getting blurry and feeling her eyelids getting ready to close.

Aang felt low for doing this to her but his doing it out of love for her. And hope she will understand and forgive him for doing this to her.

"Sorry Toph but this is for your own good. I'm sorry." He said as more armed black suited soldiers came up and pointed their guns at a now unconscious Toph. "Target is secure. I repeat Target is secure." said the head soldier as Azula and Tylee entered in and see the target in Aangs arm.

"Take her and lock her down." Azula said as the troops immediately obeyed and did what they were told.

Tylee looked at Aang as he had his eyes on him as she sees an opportunity to have Aang once again, and just needed to be alone with him.

"Don't worry Aang I will be your comfort. I'll give you real pleasure than what she's offering." Tylee thought as the troops took Toph away from Aang and put her in a body chamber and waited for the helicopter to pick her up.

Azula came to Aang and hugged her baby cousin and said "You made the right decision Aang, and I'm proud of you." Aang put his head in her chest and cried quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After getting tranquilized and get put inside of a body size container.

Aang was in the helicopter while watching Toph sleep peacefully in her makeshift bed metal container as he was making sure that nothing is going to happen to his girlfriend. He didn't care that Azula said she want get hurt in her care but he was not falling for it, and neither will he leave her side. "Where are we taking her Azula?." Aang asked his cousin who was watching him and then had her eyes back to the window. Waiting for an answer from his cousin general and not wanting to wait any longer he asked with a concern voice. "Where are you taking her Azula?. My patients are getting very low as of now." Aang warned.

Azula took her eyes back to Aang who was seating beside his sleeping girlfriend and then put her full attention on him. "I'm taking her to a very far location where it's safe. Plus, the location that where going is in the desert." She answered to his question and got a confuse look on his face. "The desert?. Why the hell are we going to desert and instead of going to one of the reserves up in the Fire Nation?. ...Azula?." said Aang wondering why Azula wanted to go to that facility that was miles away from civilization and the place was a dead zone. "Will explain it to you when we get there Aang." Tylee said to ease the conversation nice and smoothly.

Taking the promise that Tylee made to him he sat back and chilled while heading towards the desert, and placed his hand on the glass shield were he can see Toph sleeping. With a few five hours of travel and with great short cut they arrived to the facility as soldiers were armed and ready when the helicopter landed on the sandy ground. After turning off the engine on the helicopter the soldiers came up and grab hold of the container and gently carried it by the handles of each side, and headed inside of the abandon recycle factory. Inside of the building was a undercover military facility packed with armed soldiers watching the others bring in the container or the others were adding some new structure to the secret facility.

Aang followed his cousin close behind when walking up to the ramp while Tylee open the sealed keypad door for them before entering last. In the room that they entered in was the main control room of the whole facility as it had a whole of soldiers seating down operating the computers and monitoring each section of the building. The women who was from the Earth Kingdom army was at the table typing on her laptop and spotted Azula and quietly got up. "General on deck!." She yelled making every soldier immediately get up and soluted. "As you were." Azula commanded as the others resumed back to work, while she walked towards the main screen above as Aang and Tylee looked up.

On the screen showed the soldiers who were carrying the container that Toph was in and stepped on the floor elevator and went down slowly. The levels of the facility had four sections in which was the top all the way to the very bottom. Aang continued watching seeing that they reached the bottom and continue on carrying her and taking twists and turns and eventually made it to where they were planning on dropping her off at, as it was a armed keypad lock living quarters and begin unlocking the container. When unlocking the lid off one of the soldiers gently picked Toph out while the other soldier unlock the door so the soldier who was carrying Toph to get in and place her on the soft bed, and then walked out and closed the door shut and locked tight.

Azula guided Aang to her office that was in the room so they can have a chat. And boy does Aang has something to say about the whole thing. "This has gone too far Azula." Aang started while Tylee was on the side having her arms crossed while Azula was in her chair as she had her arms crossed as well. "Please do tell me what I did that went too far." She said wanting to know as Aang went on. "For starters you sent my girlfriend into the middle of nowhere with zero contact of the outside world. Second, why the hell are you putting her in a shit hole like this?!."

Azula rubbed her temple already getting a painful nerve in her brain as she didn't want to say what is needed to say but, what other choice does she have to tell him. "Aang the reason why I put her in here is because I told the government that, I'll have full responsibility for containing Toph since what I have been told that she took out one of my best soldiers in hospital with broken bones." She said taking her hand of her head and went on and said "As for Lola well let's say she's pretty fuck up at the moment. Heck, I'm damn surprised that she's still walking."

"How long are you planning on keeping my girlfriend down here?." asked Aang still upset.

"Her entire life if I damn have to. She's a threat Aang." said Azula as she got a strong slam on her desk by Aang.

Aang had on the most angry look that he ever had in his life. "Bullshit!. And why the fuck did you say she's a threat?. To who?!." He asked making Azula exhaled as she begin to explain. "She's a threat to you, me, the people around the world, and the entire Nation's itself." She said as Aang was confused as she then said "As if right now after the word got out about her so call green rage and her stunt she pulled in the public. The world sees her as a living carrying cure for all the diseases that we're facing today and in the mid future. That, and the three nation's including us sees her having the lifetime work of the perfect super soldier weapon within her." Then Tylee stepped in and gave the conclusion to what Azula was making a point of about the danger.

"People will pay big to get any blood sample from Toph and use it to create formulas and injected to their soldiers and have a living breathing military weapon." Aang refused to hear anymore to what the girls were saying about. Toph of all people became a known national threat to all four nation's and even though he witnessed as to what the gamma exposer have did to his girlfriend and turned her into a hot sexy muscular green goddess, and proved how powerful she was when facing the wolves that night. "W... W... What if you talk to Uncle Ozai about letting me have full access to your labs here. I can help out and isolate the cells in her DNA and find a cure, and then kill it at its source." Aang suggested hoping this will be acceptable.

Shaking her head no to the idea on what her cousin just said as she didn't want to say it but it has to be done. "Sorry baby cuz but that's a big no since the council have voted to not let you even try. But they we're willing to let you stay and keep her company." said Azula. Aang then said after hearing about the last part "Fine. But can she at least get out and explore the town that's hundred miles away?." Tylee said without hesitation as she took her job extremely seriously.

"Sorry Aang but that's a no as well." She told him felling sorry to tell him.

Aang looked at Azula as she said while reloading her hand gun. "And why the hell not?." He asked. Azula was done loading her gun and sat it down on her desk and said "Suppose you did take her to a public area and it's just the two of you, and let's say she decides to get moody and start hurting innocent people. Do you really want that Aang?." Not at all wanting to answer her he stormed out of the room and headed down to where they kelp Toph at and get started on spending time with his lover. In short time Toph begin to wake up from her sleep and made eye contact with Aang as he brought her up to speed as to where she is and how long will she be staying.

Not liking how things were set up for her after having the whole information been given to her, Toph sat in her bed as Aang was pacing back and forth about the situation. "You're right Aang. You're absolutely right about my condition." Toph began while tapping her foot to keep rhythm as it helps calm her down. "I need to isolate myself from anyone and find a cure for my accident." She said as Aang stopped pacing and sat down beside her. Then he pulled her close to him and gave her a kiss on her head and made her comfortable as he possible can. "Don't worry Toph we're find a cure together. Make no mistake we will handle this situation in a snap." Aang answered making her smile as she started to kiss him with passion and went right ahead getting on top of him.

Aang grab her butt as it was a little big and gave it a squeeze while she hissed in pleasure as she started taking a nibble on his ear. "Mmmmm, Toph you never done this before." said Aang grinning as Toph gently bite his ear and let it go. "It's the new me Aang and I wanted to fuck." She told him and went to undoing her shirt and bra, and show her boobs in front of him as it made him get an erection. After a good blow job boob action, Toph adjusted her living area for about a good month and growing on into the next month. She had access to going outside and walk around the sandy area with tight super vision from Aang and the escort from the military who were given orders from the General of the Fire Nation.

Azula who was in her office checking over some papers for argument between the nation and happen to look at the Water Tribe Daily Newspaper as it was quite busy in the past month. Azula stopped everything and picked up the newspaper as she read the front cover as it read in bold. "TheNorthern Water Tribe friendly neighborhood SpiderGirl strikes again. Spidergirl?." Azula asked herself and continue reading "Spidergirl single handily took out bank robbery saving the bank millions of dollars." As she recalled from what her older brother had said as he was in the North Pole doing some college work while sharing an apartment with Katara. "Katara?." Azula said looking good at the paper and see Katara's name on the bottom as she was the one who took the picture of the masked so called female hero.

The picture showed a woman in a blue outfit covered in white like webs as she resembles the Water Tribes signature arachnid known as the water spider. She had her hair sticking out into a pony tail as she did a in the air pose with her hands pulling down on to her web string, making it look like she was literally just taking a selfie of herself. "Who ever this bug bitch is but she's love wearing tight clothes." Azula said looking at the picture and then sat the paper down. And speaking about Spidergirl, she was out swinging from building to building with her webs and landed on top of the roof to take off her costume and put on her regular clothes.

"Like grandpa always says. We great power comes with great responsibility." She said taking her backpack from underneath the radio tower and then took off her mask. The women who was the web crawler was none other than Katara as she had a grin on her face while stuffing her mask in the bag and started taking off the rest. Every since that water spider who was one of the arachnids that escaped from its nest at the medical research facility where Katara and Zuko went for a science bio field trip. Somehow the spider got loose and crawled into her backpack and sat there until Katara stick her hand to get her book out, and got bitten by it as it crawled away with quickness. Since then she developed the exact same thing as spiders such as shooting webs, crawl on to walls and ceilings, super human strength, and spider senses. "It may gave me spider powers but damn that spider bite hurts like a motherfucker." said Katara remembering the bite as she was done putting her regular clothes on.

Since it was cold at the North Pole, Katara was immune to the coldness since water spiders love the cold, while it felt weird at first but later on it didn't. "Now let's see what I have planned for today." said Katara taking the ladder down and headed to her apartment as she remembered that it was her turn to cook dinner for her and Zuko. "I sure hope that Sokka is alright." Zuko said setting up the table while Katara brought the food on the table. "I'm sure hope so Zuko because it's scary to hear that my body almost got killed by highly amounts of radiation." Katara said worried sick after Sokka called her on the day he called her. "I'm sure hope so and I hope Toph is ok too." Zuko added as he and Azula been talking about Toph when his baby sister told him about the incident, and told him to not tell anyone about what she told him especially not tell Katara.

"Same here. But I'm sure everything will calm down eventually." said Katara as she took a bite of her food.

"Yeah, I hope so too Katara. I hope so too." Zuko said and went to eating his meal.

While enjoying a nice meal together they changed the subject and started talking about Spidergirl as Katara didn't mind Zuko talking about her even though he doesn't even know. "Spidergirl is something else. I mean she's mysterious, heroic, and she's one hot babe." Zuko said as he caught Katara blushing after saying the last part. "D... D... Did I say something wrong Katara?." He asked. Katara snapped out from her daze and remember where she's at and said "Uh, no, it's not that at all I was just um, um, thinking about something else." Katara lied and stuffed her mouth to prevent herself from talking. "like I said before Katara, Spidergirl is spectacular and amazing at she does." Zuko said finishing his statement and resumed back to eating.

Meanwhile back in the hot desert, Aang was heading to his lovers room with a tray of her lunch since this was the time to eat. When pulling out his ID card to scan in order to get in the keypad read invalid. Confused about the situation he went to rescan the ID card one more time while assuming that the device had a glitch but, the keypad read the same thing making Aang drop the tray on the floor and marched right up to Azula's office.

"What the fuck do you mean I no longer have access to Toph?!. That's my girlfriend damn it!." Aang yelled as he was furious about the whole thing.

"Yes, I know about that Aang and believe me when I say this. This is not my doing." Azula said walking up to the glass window and see construction going on.

At that moment Aang was not happy to hear and dare to ask his older cousin. "W... W... What happened?. What do you mean this wasn't your doing?." He asked as he took a seat. "You see Aang not to long ago say about the last week of the month, Lola went right behind my back and snitched a good damn lie saying that I can't function without super vision or can not handle the situation like I should to the Fire Nation council. And so my father and the members voted to limit me of having access to having full command of my facility. Damn it, fuck that rich bitch!." Azula said out of anger on the last part as she turned around, and had her fist balled up to punch someone.

"Wait you're a General of the Fire Nation you shouldn't be turned down just because they listen to Lola." Aang said pointing out the truth.

"Damn straight you're right about that but, unfortunately I still follow orders and so I can't disobey them." She said upset.

Aang really starting to hate Lola for what she's doing and know good and well why she's doing this. "Don't worry Aang." Azula said getting his attention and went on. "I'll make sure that Toph stays safe from that money loving bitch. She may have half of the access to my facility but I'm still damn in charge of my soldiers." She said making him feel better and have faith in her. "Thanks Azula I owe you one cuz. I'm assuming that I can't say goodbye to Toph then you just call one of your pilots to fly me back home." said Aang leaving the office and leaving Azula sad and mad about the situation. She would do anything to shoot Lola right in the middle of her head and don't give a shit if she gets a dishonorable discharge for it, at least the kill was worth it in her eyes.

When one of the pilots were willing to fly Aang away from the desert and take him back home, Aang hoped that Toph stayed safe and pray that she won't get angry enough to go green. Speaking of Toph she was in her chair reading a very interesting book about asteroids and meteorites and how they can be useful and dangerous at the same time. She flipped from page to page to read more after eating her lunch as it was strange that one of the soldiers brought her food and not Aang but, that didn't bother her for a second as she knows Aang felt homesick and decided to go home.

Before taking another flip from her book and start reading the next chapter, suddenly the door to her room open as a familiar someone came in as she was bandage up from her neck, arm, and leg. The women that came from the door was Lola who was barely walking but made an effort to do so. "Damn Lola you got knock the fuck out." Toph said can not help but laugh at Lola's misfortune. What stopped Toph from laughing was when Lola laughed as well making her completely stop as everything went quite. "I would normal be pissed off about it but I'm going to let bygones be bygones." Lola said walking close to Toph as she made her close her book and lay it down on the table. "What do you want Lola?." Toph said starting the serious conversation.

Smiling at her former employee after already getting asked about why she was here, and was glad to explain her purpose of being in her room. "The reason that I'm here Toph is because I have found a way to gain my wealth back. You see Beifong I need a sample of your own blood so my scientist can use it to create new medicines that can save countless lives. And I also can use your blood to create a military weapon soldier and put it on the market." She said not leaving her smile on her face while Toph didn't like where this was going. Toph knew that even a single drop of her blood mix gamma cells can save a life but used as a weapon would be chaos, let alone if it fell into the wrong hands.

"Think about it. I'll use your blood and turn it into a formula and sell it to any one of the nation's military whose willing to pay a fortune to get one bottle of it. I'm pretty sure that all four nation's are still working on developing a drug to make a plain old soldier and turn him or her into a super soldier." Lola began to explain her idea on the quick cash. "You do realise that my blood doesn't have any worth to it at my normal state?." Toph said getting off her seat and looked straight into Lola as she too was looking at her. Lola may not be smart when it comes down to science or any education work but she does have a mind of business and the risk of getting the money, and the risk is not Toph but her alto ego is. "Yeah, I know that but if I can see that little anger of yours in action then I can grab a sample and make my fortune." She said taking out a tazzer and went to tazzing Toph like crazy.

Toph hit the ground hard feeling the electric shock running through her veins and felt anger but mange to keep it calm as Aang taught her to keep her peace in balance. And so she did just that after getting another hit of the tazzer. "Come on Toph show me that green again. You know you want to." said Lola pushing Tophs limits and proved no results. "G... G... Go fuck yourself because I'm not going to go green for you or any other rich snob." Toph protested as Lola got piss and used her free hand and punched Toph hard in the face making her knocked out cold. Lola shake her sore hand after putting much force in her punch wile looking at a unconscious Toph. "If you want to play it rough then I'm cool with that buddy cause Aang is not here to protect you, and so you're going to have to play with me now." She said talking to Toph who was knocked out and can't respond back.

In about a few hours later after Lola called some of her security to come and take Toph away and take her to the lab. Toph was stripped down to her bra and panties and was in a huge glass cylinder tube filled with cold water and was strapped from wrists to ankles, and had on a breathing mask as she was still knocked out cold. In front of the lab was the operation room where Lola was seating down watching her scientists on each computer checking on the levels of radiation within Toph that was on twenty-five percent low. "Gamma radiation levels are low considering it to be normal. When do we begin the electric shock?." asked one of the scientist. Lola smirked knowing that she's going to make a big fortune after this and don't have to worry about losing any dime of her net wroth. "Wait until she wakes up and then we start shocking her." She told them while taking a sip of her expensive wine.

In the upper level of the facility pacing in the control room after getting word that Lola took Toph and now trying to make a fortune out of her condition. Azula was beyond pissed off after what Lola did and what made her even more madder that she can't do anything to stop her. Unless something goes wrong and which she hopes just to teach Lola a lesson on controlling something that you can't handle or maintain, in which that's what Azula hope and pray it didn't happen after hearing rumors about her green side.

"I'm sure as hell hope it doesn't happen." She thought while placing her finger on her chin.

Back with Toph who was conscious as she was fully awake and looked at her surroundings and already started panicking. She tried pulling her restraints but no good as it was made strong and difficult to break loose from. "Don't worry Toph I'm going to make this nice and quick as I possible can. Shock her now." said Lola as her employees started turning up the juice. The electric volts were coming through her restraints as made her jumpy and swearing in her tank. Watching her through the camera that was inside the tank, Lola was getting pretty mad as she can tell that Toph was holding her temper back and she wants her to go green.

"Increase the voltage damn it. Increase it now!." Lola yelled making the scientists turn up the volts.

Still it didn't prove no results as Toph still made an effort to not get angry even though the volts was hurting her. "Move the fuck out of my way now!."Lola said pushing one of them out of the way and turn the dial on high. With so much voltage going through her body and no longer able to contain the rage, Toph lost control and hulked out. With no time wasted she transformed back into her green goddess self and bust through the glass and got right out, and now she was very well damn piss.

"Ahhhhhhhh!. Where are you son of a bitch?!. Ahhhhhhhhh!." She Hulk Toph yelled in anger.

"Put her to sleep now." Lola commanded as the people did what was ordered and fire up the knockout gas.

The gas came through the vents and fogged up the room to where Toph is and it didn't even phase her not one bit. But instead it bothered her and sneezed like it was pollen season. "Oooooo, excuse me. I need fresh air." She told herself and did what she said by running through what it should have been a solid metal walls, and broke through with relief and begin to roam around the hallway. "Now how am I going to get out of here is going to be a pickle." She said poking her head to find an exit but no luck. Little did she know that there was cameras everywhere and they all had their eyes on her.

"Azula?!." Tylee called her best friend to come see what's on the screen.

Azula quickly looked up at the screen and stopped everything as she had her mouth dropped in ah. On the screen showed what her men had described after getting seriously injured. "Holy shit she's freaking tall and green." said Azula and quickly went over to call Lola who was preparing herself to get a sample of Toph. "Ma'am the General is calling." said her security guard and handed her the phone.

"What the fuck do you want now General?. I'm busy at the moment." Lola spoke as covered the phone with her hand and said "Put a stop to that green bitch." The security guard nodded as he and the others ran out while Lola put her hand off the phone and put it back to her ear.

"Lola if you know what's damn good for you, I order you to stand down. This is now a danger zone facility." Azula said not taking a refusal.

"Do me a favor General and mind your own fucking business. Oh, and go fuck yourself." said Lola as she hanged up the phone and walked out with a blood suction gun in hand. Azula slammed her fist down after getting that smart ass talk from Lola and hope Toph will kill her ass. "Damn that bitch." She said as Tylee agreed with that comment. Toph was jogging through the hallway and seeing no reason to get all too alert but then she was met by Lola's security guards who had their guns and started shooting at her.

Toph shielded herself with her arms and then felt the stickiness and realize it was glue, and then the guards quickly shooting at her until she was covered in pure stick glue and only had her head free. "Ya making a death wish!." Toph said struggling to break free from her capture. Lola came behind her guards with a grin as she was going to get what she asked while loading the gun. "Don't worry Toph this will only take a second. And I promise you that this will hurt like a motherfucker." She told Toph and quickly soon regret saying that.

"You ask for it bitch. Because now I'm mad!." Toph said in anger as she broke out of her glued prison and busted wide open.

Lola dropped her gun and backed up while the others ran off as she grabbed one grenade from one of their belts and took off the safety pin. "Happy trails Beifong and I hope you blow up in pieces." She said throwing it at her. But that was the worst mistake she have done as Toph knocked back at her as it went off in explosion and killing Lola. "Alright time for me to get the fuck up out of here." said Toph now running and barging through the walls.

"I warn that bitch and now she's just paid for it. Send in the troops." Azula said grabbing herself a seat as of now she's going to handle the situation at hand.

Soldiers came out of nowhere started shooting at the girl in green as it proved no effect on her. Toph went running towards them and knocked them out of the way and threw one of them out of her way. Then she started to find her exit as it was the elevator and made a super jump all the way to the first floor, and broke right through while the troops immediately started firing at her. "You guys can do better than that." She said picking up a forklift and throw it at them causing the soldiers to jump off the ramp as the truck slammed right at them.

Toph then picked up another truck and spin around in high speed and threw the truck right at the control room as Azula reacted quick. "Everybody get fuck down!." She yelled as everyone dropped down just in time. Toph saw the huge door and indicating that outside is right behind. "Goodbye facility and hello outside!." She said and broke out and feeling the heat and humidity.

Azula bent down to where Tylee was who got tangled up in computer wires. "Tylee go call the troops for battle. We're taking the fight to her." She told her and call for back up. "I'm on it Azula." said Tylee as she picked up her radio and start talking. Outside running and jumping far away from the secret military base, Toph felted free after she broke loose and now can get away. She made higher jumps and jumped some more and made a complete stop seeing that she made a far away distance from the facility. And now she had to think on what's her next step of her plan and don't know weather she could run off and head home to her Aang or run away as she possibly can.

"Now then what should I do at this point now?. There's no way in hell that I'm going to let puny Beifong take over again. Even though she is my counter part." Toph said seating down on a flat rock and continue thinking. Her thoughts were interrupted by a heat target missile that landed and explored in front of her and caused her to be blown away and landed hard in the sand. "Damn that hurts. I'm guessing that hot head General Azula is not using cheap military weapons." Toph said getting up from the sand and dusted herself off.

She noticed that she had a big cut on her arm and quickly healed up and not showing any scar. Toph looked up in the air as see two more missiles coming her way and quickly jumped off just in a nick of time when the missiles made contact to where she was. Toph then tried to keep control of her air jumping and landed back into the deep sand and started falling down since she didn't have any grip. Finally after getting back to her feet she look and saw five tanks coming there way and cracked her knuckles before they fired at her.

"Alright stop right here." said the female soldier and scanned the area and didn't see the target. "Where the hell did she go?." She asked and got her answer when her tank got jumped on by Toph as she banged up the tank and then ripped the top part of the military vehicle off. "Excuse me but I need to borrow this." She told her and shook her out of the tank. And then she jumped off and use the top as a hammer and smashed the other tanks while the remaining few started firing at her.

"Our guns aren't doing any fucking damage!." said the male shooter as he was shooting at Toph.

"Believe it buddy because my skin is impenetrable!." Toph said throwing the broken tank part in her hand as it collided with the other tank. Then Toph ran at the the two tanks as they fired huge ammo and bullies at her but she kelp running and pushed the tank off it's wheels and landed on its back. The last tank that was still standing driver stopped shooting while the other soldier who was operating the machine gun let go of her weapon and put her hands up. "To make sure you're not going to shoot me when back is turned." Toph said walking up to the tank and then grabbed hold of the canon and started bending it upwards, and then took off running away and jumped far away. "Damn the General is not going to be happy when I reported this." said the female soldier while watching the green muscular women jump away from eye sight.

Meanwhile in the cold night of the North Pole, Katara was out in her Spidergirl suite taking some nice sexy shot poses for her job after all she was the Daily Newspaper Photographer and she was getting five hundred dollars per shot and it was an easy job, after all she is her own target. Katara set her camera in the corner and set it to make multiple shots of herself as she was doing a damn good ones.

She had her back turn and slightly had her head looking at the camera while having her hand on her hip showing her beautiful big butt and then did bended down to show the whole view and finally turned around and bent down and grabbed her boobs and gave it a good squeeze. The pictures that she was taking wasn't for her job but it's for Zuko. Katara can tell that Zuko has the hot crush of her hero side as he can't stop talking about Spidergirl and so, she was giving him the favor and take some sexy pics of herself for him.

"His going to jack off like crazy when he see this photos of me." Katara said giggling about her crush jacking off. Then she stopped giggling as she just realized that Zuko was going to jack off on seeing pictures of herself in her Spidergirl costume and realize that she could pleasure him. "I would totally suck on his penis and then I'll tell him my identity." She told herself and had her mind set on doing just that. She went to swinging from web to web and happen to look and see that Zuko was carrying some bags of groceries, and entered in to the apartment.

"This is your chance Katara. Make it count." Katara said telling herself as she swung over the their window and went upside down and knocked to get Zukos attention as he was putting the food up. Zuko look up and see that he had a guest at his window and went over to open the window to let her in as she climbed in and closed the window shut. "Spidergirl?. Um, how do I owe the honor of having you here in my place?." Zuko asked her and already got hard as his cock was showing through his pants.

Katara smiled through her mask and said seductively "I'm here to see my biggest and special fan." Without getting the chance to say a word, Zuko was immediately pushed down on the couch and got his pants pulled down and show his erected penis. "Oooooo, it looks like someone is happy to see me." said Katara as she looked at the table and saw a can of whip cream and grab it and shake it up. "This is going to taste good." She said as she squirted a good amount of whip cream on Zukos member and then lifted her mask to free her mouth and went to eating.

"Fuck yes I been dreaming of this for so long. Ahhhhh, yeah."Zuko moan in satisfaction as Spidergirl went to sucking and then went to licking his member. "Mmmmm, I have been dreaming of having your friend in my mouth." Spidergirl said placing a kiss on his tip. "Y... Y... You say it K... K... Katara." Zuko stopped moan after what he just said as Spidergirl stopped pleasuring when she heard her real name. "Katara?." She asked him and feeling happy that Zuko was thinking about her and not her crime fighting ego.

Zuko got up and pull his pants back up but was stopped by Spidergirl as she pulled his pants down. "Soooooo you want to get your cherry pot by Katara huh?. Well let's see if you can handle this."Spidergirl said taking off her mask all the way and show her true self to Zuko. "Katara you're Spidergirl?!." Zuko asked in both shock and got turned on fast. Katara was about to speak until she was introduced to Zukos cum as it shot right into her face and mouth. Wiping the cum off her face and her eyelids to see her lover as he was blushing red when he his cock did.

"Ummmmmm, s... s...s... sorry about that Katara." Zuko said rubbing the back of his head.

"No harm done Zuko. In fact you got me soak up wet down here see." said Katara as she lifted up her leg and show her huge wet spot that soaked up her suite. Zuko couldn't help but smile seeing that he made his best friend wet like that and he didn't get her climaxed.

"Well?. Are you going to do me and be my boyfriend or do I have to finger myself?." Katara asked with a seductive wink.

"Then let's not waste any time Katara. Here let me help you take off her costume and we can start making love with one another." said Zuko.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Back at the facility that was now in ruins.

Azula had to realize after just witnessing on what high amounts of gamma radiation can do, after just seeing what Toph can do as she wrecked her strongest underground facility that costed the government billions. Then she killed Lola as that result was satisfied to the Fire Nation General since she got what she deserves plus, soon after escaping and sended her top baddest tanks to put a stop to her. Sadly after two hours of getting the report that Toph turned her tanks into scrap like they were nothing more than cheap manufactured toys. Now knowing what to do next and speed dial her father and get full permission to what she's about to do.

"Father?." Azula called knowing this was going to be difficult to ask the one thing that was considered crazy.

"What is it Azula?. I'm having lunch with your mother." said Ozai who was at the long dinner table eating his meal with his wife Ursa, who then picked up her phone and group talk with them.

Ursa had a worried feeling that something went wrong with what she thought came trued, and prayed that nothing happened to poor Toph. "Azula?. Please don't tell us it's about Toph?." She asked her daughter in a worried voice. Azula sigh in shame that she let this happen and wished that she hadn't had good training in the military on obeying direct orders. "Yes, mom this does concern about Toph." Azula began while rubbing her temple as this was hard to say not wanting to stress her father over the edge. "As of right now Ms. Green is out and loose, and she is not stopping for nothing. I'm keeping track of her movements as we speak but." She said as Ozai asked with little authority in his voice.

"But what?. But what?." Ozai asked of his General daughter.

"But I don't have the necessary equipment to but put a stun on her. Dad, I want full command of absolute control of every military vehicle and weapon that we invested our money in, let alone the new and not combat tested equipment as well." Azula requested as this was putting all the eggs in one basket but she was willing to take the risk. Ozai put down his fork after hearing what his daughter would want in order to put a stop to Tophs rampage and try to maintain her with all the stops that is at their disposal. Ursa on the other hand didn't like the idea on both reasons which were for one it's over kill and two this is Toph that they were talking about.

"Honey don't you think this is going a little bit too far?. I don't see how a sweet innocent girl would be dangerous." said Ursa.

Azula just shake her head knowing how naive her mom can be when it comes down to Beifong or Katara. "Unfortunately mom that so called sweet innocent girl happens to fucking destroy my underground facility as this place should have been impossible to be broken down. And further more mom the target that I'm going to take down is no longer Beifong but, instead I'm hunting down a freaking tall green women." She told her mother in complete honesty. Not wanting to hear anymore objections about the subject at hand, Ozai gave Azula permission to have full access to absolutely everything at her disposal with no strings attached and hang up.

Getting prepped for the battle at hand while making a few calls to the Fire Nation Air Force base and calling for reinforcement troops to come aid her efforts. Toph running in middle of nowhere in the hot desert was making sure she's completely far away from anyone else, jumping around each rock cliff one by one and then drop down to the ground, and run full speed. She huffed trying to breathe in fresh air not caring about the need of oxygen but, only caring about finding a good place to crash and lay low. "Just a few more miles and then I'll call break." Toph said to herself and noticed a huge rock was blocking her path and jumped right at it and busted right through with her fist, and landed back down and continue running.

About four more miles she jumped down to a rare spot in the desert that had fresh green plants with a tropical tree, and a small clear pond. Toph officially call it a break from running and jumping, and chill for a few hours. She walked over to the small pond and bent down to get a hand full of water as she was quite thirsty, and took a nice refreshing drink along with another slurp. Then took a seat up against the tree and lean back with her leg pulled up to her chin and had her free leg out. Feeling sleepy from constantly running for miles she took the time to just close her eyes and take a quick nap for a little while.

"This is just what I need right now." She told herself while taking another breath. In the air flying in a highly advanced multi machine gun helicopter along with two single pilot helicopters flying behind, following the leader as Azula was on the helicopter with her headsets on. Looking at the GPS tracker as she noticed that Toph still their and assuming that she's sleeping, giving the chance to catch up with her and take the opportunity to catch her. "Remember. Shoot when being told." Azula spoke through her headset and then said "Wait until I give you the okay."

"Roger that General, we're waiting to fire at your say ma'am." said the pilot stewing his way beside her helicopter.

"General Azula our target is close by. I repeat, our target is close by." said the other pilot.

Azula looked at the screen as they were getting closer to the target. "Yes we are soldier. And remember don't be intimidated by her size. She's not even a threat to us compare to the firepower we have in our possession." Azula told them in a lie as Toph is not an easy capture when she is in her green state. Hearing sound coming her way, Toph open her eyes while getting off the ground as the sound was getting closer. Looking to find a good place to see where the noise was coming from, she jumped on top of a big rock and then jumped on another one and made one more bounce, and landed on a flat cliff as she heard the noise came much closer.

With the noise have became to its destination, the armored helicopter flew up in front of her with guns sticking out ready to fire at will. Toph turn around and saw another helicopter doing the same as it to pull out its weapons. Already feeling rage growing inside as she sees Azula in one of the helicopters as she too was given the angry stand off. The only thing Toph said was sticking her finger at her giving Azula the chance to respond back. "Give that green bitch some hell." She told them. With giving the direct order to fire away they went to burning bullets like water, but Toph jumped before one of the bullets touched her.

She glided her way down to the ground with high speed of running while bullets were pointing right at her. Next thing she did was stopped running making the soldier fly pass her and then jumped on top of the machine, bringing the whole thing down crashing it in half as the blades were chipped into pieces. "Give me damage report now." Azula demanded calling the solider from the destroyed helicopter. "General I'm grounded for good. But however I'm okay ma'am." the male solider reported back.

"Roger that. Okay you two let's put a stop to that rampaging freak." Azula said taking it to heart to do whatever it takes to bring down Toph.

Toph jumped high away from them and landed safely down to a rocky wall canyon, and went right in knowing that they can't shoot what they can't see. Admiring the smartness from Beifong as that was very cleaver but that won't stop the General. "Let's turn this place into a immediate parking lot." said Azula as the pilot nodded in understanding as he fired five missiles at the rocky walls, making them crumble down to the ground while the pilot did the same making the whole canyon collapse to rubble. When the smoke cleared they saw the canyon was no more and see that it worked due to putting a stop to Toph.

"Call the pick up crew to come and pick up Angry Green." Azula ordered feeling good for a job well done.

"Roger that General Azula." the female Pilot responded flying back away.

Underneath the pile of rubble the rocks started to move as a whole arm busted through as the hand balled up into a fist, and then other arm broke free as Toph broke loose from her so called rock trap. She made herself right out of the pile of rocks, brushing the dust off her hair and hands. Then she spit out a few rocks in her mouth and now mad as hell. "Now I'm fucking mad." Toph said seeing a big bolder beside her and then walked over to the rock, and lifted up with ease and swung it far right at the helicopter, as it hit the back of the tail making crash hard to the ground thus creating a huge explosion. Azula turn her head to see that Toph was back out standing with her fist pounding her hand. "That is what I call a tough bitch." Azula commented on Tophs performance and have to rethink her plans.

"I think it's time for me to split before hot head fires another missile at me." Toph thought jumping off high away from the area she was in and left.

"Now where the fuck is she heading to now?." Azula asked herself as she wished she had the right tool to handle this and figure out how. "It looks like I have to invest millions of government money to start a new military program. And this program will be known as The Gamma Project." She said in thought while calling back to base for telling the troops to fly out in the untested fire jets and follow her. In the Earth Nation, Aang was driving in his car trying to head to the unemployment office to see if they have any jobs available in his line of work, but that plan was put on hold when his phone ranged in his pants pocket. Having a worried feeling he pulled to the side, and took out his phone and see the number on the screen and answered.

"Hello?." Aang said starting the conversation first.

"Aang... its about Toph." The person who was calling Aang was Tylee who was still at the base in Azulas office, seating in her chair trying to find the words to tell him. "What about Toph?. Is she okay?." Aang asked her getting worried with fear knowing the one reason why she's calling him concerning about his girlfriend. Grabbing the strength to just go ahead that needed to be said, Tylee rubbed the back of her neck as the conversation is about to be serious. "Aang...Toph greened out and now she's loose. We believe that she's heading her way to you base on our radar scanner." Aang took the phone away from his ear as this news was too much for him let alone worried about the innocent people being hurt in the middle of the whole thing.

He pull himself together for a good few seconds and put the phone back to his ear. "If she is coming this way for me then, let me come and keep her calm. I... I.. I'm pretty sure she's just a bit wild up and needed something to comfort her." Tylee responded back with a sound of authority in her voice to show who gets the demands. "That's out of the question Aang. Toph is dangerous and I can't let Azula point the finger at me for allowing her cousin to get her." Judging on how the mid high rank sometimes happy go lucky woman was acting when it came down to Toph, he told Tylee to transfer him to Azula with no if, ands or buts and got put on hold as Azula was too busy to talk outside of the command orders on her headset.

The herself and the troops were gaining their way to Tophs exact whereabouts, as she reaching the border of the Earth Nation jumping right pass the security outposts with every huge jump. Toph didn't care if she damaged any property knowing that's where basically all of her taxes are going to and so, that's wasn't a complete tragic or lost. She jumped down on the one-way street causing a driver to immediately stop, when Toph landed right in front of him giving the a scare of his life but quickly she jumped out of his way far away until she landed down on top of the Earth Nation bridge, when cars were packed up due to traffic not feeling any vibration from Tophs impact.

Hearing fire jets in front of her with much distance, Toph saw five jets fly right pass her and flew right back around. "What the fuck is that thing?!." said one of the pilots looking at the green tall women, as if he seen a freak of nature itself. "That's your target soldier. Give her a warm welcoming back home." said Azula watching away from a safe distance. The Pilot flew around to face his target and fire away missiles at her, not missing a good clean shot at his main objective. The only thing that Toph can do at the moment in her situation was, blocking her face with both arms together, protecting herself from having her face rearrange as the pilot flew pass her and turn back around to fire more. "Grrrrrrrrrr!. Now, I'm about this close from fucking hurt this asshole!." Toph said getting madder as the missiles kelp coming right at her in full force, while Azula see this tactic was working but don't know how long it will stay successful.

With the opportunity knocking at her, Toph jumped off the bridge and landed on top of the jet making the soldier fly out of control, thus causing him to flown straight down towards the street of the bridge, getting ready to take down the people who were on the bridge. "Are you fucking stupid?!. Pull up now dum ass!." Azula yelled not wanting to injure innocent lives let alone, letting her solider get killed in action. "Ma'am I can't!. This green bitch busted one of my rocket boost!." When hearing he can't pull up and avoid hitting the bridge of innocent people, Toph put both hands on each wing and pulled the whole jet up and did it just in time, as the plane was inches away from touching the bridge. Going way up to the sky in full speed as the air was getting thinner by the second, Toph let go one of the wings of the jet and start knocking on the pilots glass to get his attention as he looked up to see what she wants.

"Aren't you going to pull out or what?. My breathing is getting a little bit difficult." She told him as he shake his head.

"I can't pull out!. The control is broken from the inside and I can't do nothing about it greeny." The Pilot told her that as he too had trouble breathing as mask was hard to breath through, and took it off to try and breath but the air got even more thinner. "Shit, think girl, think, think, think!. Got it!." Toph said punching the through the engine out and pulling the wires out, creating the jet to lose gas and causing it to turn completely off. Next, the jet went back down in full speed towards the water in which this was going to be a dangerous landed for both of them well, actually for the soldier. "Eject now!. Hurry!." Toph yelled at him as he nodded quickly and pull out his ejection seat and ejected right out of the jet, and parachuted safety while Toph went straight down in the water creating a big huge splash.

Azula popped her head out to see the huge impact in the water assuming that, she must have went right into the solid ground based on the hard shake sound. With the small need to know information with the okay to go full strike, Azula put her head back inside and sat down. "Boys fire straight down in that spot where she landed in, and don't hold back any fire power." She ordered them halfway caring about Toph saving one of her soldiers from thin air death, but still she still calling her a dangerous threat to society. Giving the direct orders from the General, the pilots flew low level and dropped all their missiles and flew out, creating a mega splash making the people on the bridge look out through the window and having rain coming down hard.

"Hmmmmm, something told me I should have brought my coat and umbrella." said Stan Lee who was in his grey Mercedes Benz as he was heading to the airport, and travel to the Southern Water Tribe as his retirement vacation. "News today please, they can't even predict the weather right. Young people." Stan Lee said being a grumpy old man of his age and hunk his horn to make the people in front of him to move and drive. On the other side of the town flying down to the flight pad, Azula stepped down to talk to her cousin who demanded to speak with her and can't say no to him about what's going on plus, she thought Aang might have a solution to put a complete stop to Toph. "Okay Aang what is your so called plan of yours?. And please make it snappy." Azula told him as he took in the helicopter and pull out to go find the green mad angry woman, who the scanner indicating that she was underneath the town.

"Azula you're only making things worse for yourself and putting your troops at risk." Aang begin putting his seat belt on and continue to talk to her older cousin, who had no choice but to listen. "As of what you're doing right now, you're only making her mad and more stronger when every time you fire or shoot at her." Not wanting to admit to what was true from her cousin but it is, and seeing their was noway of risking more lives today, and had no choice but ask. "What's your plan Aang?." Now giving the chance to get his suggestion in the matter and giving the right solution to the problem, Aang went to say her his plan and told her this was a guarantee to work. In the airport area the people were simply doing their routine without worry, as people came in and out of the place or getting on the airplane. The ground underneath them begin to shake and cause huge cracks all over the pavement as cars in the parking lot alarm started to go off like crazy.

People where holding on to something that was still and not moving as the source of the quake, started to break through the ground busting out with anger, as the one that was responsible was Toph who had a few dirt and mud on her body, as she pushed herself out creating a big whole in the street. The people who were their begin to scream in panic as security guards came out pointing their guns in fear, as back up arrived as this was the military running in guns loaded as helicopters surrounded the whole area, circling around the place making Toph even more angry and getting ready to throw a car at one of them but stopped. What stopped her rampage was Aang in one of the helicopters looking right at her as she set the car down and stood up to see the copter coming down in front of her.

Safely landed in front of his green raged goddess, Aang stepped out and carefully walked over to her as she too carefully walked over to him. Toph bended down to meet Aangs hight as he had a calm face and place his hand on her face, and rubbed smoothly making her breath easily. "It's okay baby I'm here now." Aang told her hopping she would turn back to normal but it looks like he needed more convincing. And so he put both of his hands on her face and bring her to his and let their lips touched one another as Toph wrapped her long arms around him, and deepen the kiss for a good while. Azula hopped out of the helicopter and see the love between her cousin and the enemy happy to see that Aangs plan was right, and maybe she didn't have to keep shooting her down. When the kiss was broken up having their eyes on each other. Hazel eyes meets Green eyes as both pair had love in one of them, while the love moment was cut short when Toph shift her eyes at Azula making her grew angry as she growled and got up, making the General stepped back while the soldiers moved forward to fire. "Toph?." Aang said making her look back at him. "Don't go please. My cousin is trying to help you." He told her.

Toph looked up Azula for a good few seconds and looked back at Aang and said with tab bit of anger. "The only help she's doing is for herself. In other words...fuck Azula." With that she bent down and jumped off far away from the area making it difficult to where she flew at. "Toph!." Aang yelled looking up at the sky and don't see her anymore as Azula was mad as hell and now, she have to report the news to set out a emergency danger report on the lookout for Ms. Green. "Now where the hell will she be now?. Where will that green headed bitch go?." Azula thought getting back to the helicopter and take out a phone to get contact to every military base around the world. Hours later of running away from being in danger or getting shoot at, Toph finally stopped her attempts to leave as she decided to go somewhere else besides going back home.

The country that she landed on was cold and snowy, and was a perfect spot to rest as she deformed down to her normal self as Toph was rubbing her arms in the cold as she was freaking freezing. "Shit what the hell did my counter part ego bring me?!." She yelled feeling the cold in her bare feet on the huge pile of snow. She walked around to see if there's any civilization to go to and luckily for her it was. In front of her was a sign big enough to read as it was a welcome sign to the South Pole of the Water Tribe, and see the city right there and headed their to seek help from two friends that she can trust and rely on for shelter, and maybe a bite to eat. Freezing her butt off as her clothes were turned to rags and feet becoming numb, she walked into the streets passing people by as the cold was getting to her. Toph look and see the electric build board on the news center, showing a video of a suppose to be a superhero in tights swinging through the city with her spider webs, as the screen read **Our Friendly Neighborhood Spidergirl**.

"Spidergirl?. Huh, to me she looks like a distant hero...unlike me." Toph said taking the thought of finding a cure for her illness and get her life back as she need to find the right equipment to do so. At that moment swinging through the city enjoying the cold, Katara swung and landed on the building and crawl up and flip herself around to see her beautiful city and its citizens. "Two more hours of swinging around and getting my pictures taken. J. J. can give me my bonus and I can save it for another day in case Zuko wanted to buy something for our home." Katara said putting her arms behind her head to get comfortable as she hated her boss calling her a danger to society and why does she hide her identity with a mask and so such. But hey at least he pays fair and that's what's important. "Funny...I never had word about Toph in a while." Katara thought to herself remembering what Sokka have told her that both he and Toph git exposed to high amounts of gamma radiation but came out alright. Now Katara was good in science and know their was no way anyone can survived the blast let alone not spreading radiation poisoning.

"Still...I wonder where's my best friend now?." Looking down on the streets she saw one person wearing a torn up clothing and having no boots on and telling this person was about to catch a cold. Katara looked good at the person as she looked too familiar and right she was as can't believe her best friend is here miles away from the Earth Nation, and now here in her hometown. "Wait...why is her clothes is all torn up?. Like...she grew tall and grew normal." said Katara as she sprung her web to the other side and swing down to help aid and take care of her best friend. Without being noticed she swung into the ally and dropped down to go change and come out to greet her. "Toph!. Hi it's been so long." Katara said hugging her cold friend.

"H... H... Hi, K... K...Katara. C... C... C.. Can we go somewhere that is w...w... w... warm." Toph pleaded with a weak smile still shivering.

"Oh, oh, oh right!. Well let's get you inside mine and Zukos apartment, and get you something nice and hot to drink!." said Katara taking off her furry coat and wrapped around her cold friend, and walked her to the apartment to settle her friend down. And maybe get some answers as to why her clothes is torn apart and how she got here, as it would take about a day and a half to reach the South Pole depending on the transportation.

Katara open the door letting Toph come in first and close the door behind her. Then she walked over to the thermostat and turn it up warm. Toph sat down on the soft couch wrapping the coat tight and set her cold feet in the perfect warm bucket of water that Katara had bring over to her and start making some warm hot tea for both of them, while turning on the radio to listen the update news. "Katara, thank you for taking me in. I owe you one." Toph told her friend feeling her blood warm back up and toasty. Katara smiled and said "No problem Toph!. So tell me how exactly did you get here so fast plus, why is your clothes so ruined?." Not wanting to tell the truth about it as she might go and snitch to someone but, Toph trusted Katara like a older sister and so why not?.

"Katara do you remember that gamma radiation explosion accident, that happened months ago?." Toph begin grabbing her cup of tea as Katara sat beside her.

"Yes, yes, yes, I know. You and Sokka were the victims. Why?." asked Katara sipping her tea and waited for the reason why Toph brought that subject up.

Toph sat her cup down and then cough her throat to speak as she feel ready to tell. "Well Katara you see the aftermath from the espouser of the radiation, had a some side effects. To me and I." The radio cutted Toph off and went to reporting the news straight from Katara's boss himself as he started talking the biggest news he ever said besides talking bad about Kataras Spidergirl performance.

 **"Attention everyone!. I have received news from the military by General Azula!. Warning!. Look out for a women by the name of Toph Beifong who is about eight through nine feet tall, with a muscler body and her skin tone is green!. She is extremely dangerous and aggressive,and so look out because she might be any where in the four nation's!."**

Katara turn her head to face Toph after hearing the big news and she was shock to know but, not too shock as she too had a secret of her own as well. Toph smiled weakly and said "That's what I was about to tell you." Then J. J. came back on one more time and spoke seriously. **"This is the worst news ever!. First a hot head green women terrorising the innocents and we have a freak women known as Spidergirl wrecking havoc on our fair city!. What has this world coming to?!."** Katara was now upset to hear her name and sounding like a bad person but really she isn't. Katara then look back at her best friend and said in complete honesty. "If that's what happened after the gamma exposer then, let me tell you what happened to me some time ago on my field trip with Zuko."

Toph listening to each word as it was remarkable to learn that a special water spider bit Katara, and gave her spider powers. "Katara the one thing that I can tell you is this. Excelsior to you...Spidergirl."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Feeling completely warm throughout her body and grabbed her hot chocolate tightly.

Toph got up to go walk up to the glass window and watched the snowy city with a serious look having the blue blanket wrapped around her. Thinking on the solution to her problem on finding a cure for her illness as it was going to be some picnic in the park. She needed advanced gear tech to help find the right doses to curing the gamma cells in her bloodstream. But sadly she's a wanted criminal to the whole world and know that getting into a facility was difficult...unless.

"Katara does your college have a high tech science apartment?." Toph asked turning around to her best friend.

"Y.. Yes. In fact Toph my college have advanced high tech electronics apartment that Water Tribe University has to offer. Why do you ask?." said Katara while soaking her feet in the warm bucket of water.

Toph took the time drinking her hot chocolate before talking as she loved sweet chocolate and finished drinking the whole mug of it, and took her lips off the cup and gave a big burp. "Excuse me. Because Katara, I need to find a cure for my gamma blood cells and kill it." She said coming up to her to seat down beside her. "Before the other girl gets stronger by the second." Toph told her before having her legs crossed.

Katara have been at the lab many times before for her science project and see a lot of expensive tech that can wroth a fortune. True she wanted to help Toph in anyway way she can but how she's going to do so if she's a wanted criminal?. "If I'm going to take you there then we have to do it at night. But why rush so soon?. You need rest and we will go from there." Katara said taking her feet out of the water and went to grabbing her book bag to get something. Toph watched in curiosity as to what Katara was getting from her book bag and found out it was a box. A box containing a wrist watch that was design to monitor heart rate.

"Here Toph this will do you some good. It's scientifically proven that heart rate can tell how angry you're getting." Katara said hanging it to Toph.

"Oh well thanks Katara. I was planning on buying one for myself so I can keep track when I'm running on my daily exercise." Toph told her while examining the watch as it was last year's model.

Yawning and feeling so tired. Katara guided Toph to her room and help her get into bed and pull the covers on her. "Hey will Zuko be upset with me being here?." Toph asked as she knows Zuko would snitch to his baby sister about her being here, and can't risk on living to find a new place to lay her head. "Oh don't worry I'll handle that situation. Besides he'll want do a thing to harm you." Katara told her before closing the door behind her and go make dinner for the three. Toph layed her head down on the blue pillow and closed her eyes, telling that she was very tired after a long day and rested as the nerves in her brain started creating her dream. A dream that wasn't normal or relaxing.

On the lobby floor after just getting done with the classes at the University. Zuko was on his phone talking to his beloved baby sister who had called him, and filling up with all the information that was needed to know about the incident that took place a couple of hours ago while getting inside the elevator to press the eighteen button to his floor, as the elevator automatically did what it was commanded to do but had his focus on his sisters voice.

"What the hell do you mean you don't know where she ran off to?." Zuko asked already getting upset in the conversation.

"I mean that I don't know where she is Zuzu. As of now she could be anywhere and as of now, father have given me full complete control of the military let alone giving me unlimited money to spend on things such as new tech and weapons." Azula informed Zuko as she was in her office giving her technician the dumbes up after looking over the blueprints of the new equipment that was getting ready to be built soon, with her say so in which she already did and went to talking back to her older brother. "So dad is going to give you full authority and unlimited pay for taking down Toph." Zuko spoked nicely while checking his watch to see the time.

"Yes he did Zuko and I just created a new program in the process, involving that green slut." Azula told him before signing the checks to the shipment.

"So what do you want me to do?." He asked wanting to get to the main point in the conversation.

Letting out a deep breath while rubbing her temple as this was a tough pill to swallow. "Zuko I need your help in the arm forces. I needed you to make sure that all the new weapons are built and tested, before I can use them in combat action." Azula explained to him in detail as she knows that Zuko suppose to be the Fire Nation General. But sadly Zuko decline the position and gave it to his baby sister as he wanted to have a different career. Azula blamed only one person for causing her big brother to give up the military legacy and that was Katara. Besides hating Toph dating her baby cousin Aang, she deadly hated Katara as she was not the kinda of girl for her older brother. You can't blame Azula for acting this way since this was only natural for a sibling to act when it comes down to someone dating their kin.

Unlike Toph, she disliked Katara for being so nerdy and so unfitting to be in the Fire Nation Family one day and also assumed that she has a little secret behind her back. Azula truly didn't want neither Toph or Katara to be in her boy's life but they are, and their mother wanted her to stop being a complete ass about it and just deal with it. But knowing Azula she won't deal with it and probably never will. "Azula, I need to think before answering. That, and I need to discuss this with Katara." Zuko said before hearing a sigh from his little sister. "Fine. Go and discuss it with that good for nothing bitch of yours." Azula told him and hanged up the phone not hearing Zuko argue back about calling Katara a bitch. Zuko put his phone up not wanting to get upset about it and just relaxed on the ride up to his apartment floor.

"I figure something would happen after that gamma accident." said Sokka who was on the phone with his sister.

"Yes and she wanted me to help her get into the science lab department, and run some tests on herself to find a good idea on finding a cure for herself." Katara said stirring a pot of fresh made vegetable soup.

Katara called her big brother to come aid Toph as the both of them did got expose to the high amount gamma radiation, but only had the dangerous results while the other was radiation free. Sokka been having word about Toph's transformation and anger by Aang since he been informed about the destruction of their former job facility. He surprised that he haven't gain any symptoms that Toph haves as it was weird plus, Toph was the one blocking the blast from reaching him and so it would be advised that gamma radiation cells did something to her DNA. "Tell Toph that I need her to send me information of her status and need her progress." He informed his little sister as this was his top concern.

"Ok Sokka I will. I'll give her your number. Bye." Katara said hanging the phone back on the hook.

When done hanging up with her brother and resumed focusing back to her cooking. Meanwhile in Katara's bedroom, Toph was having some difficulties in dreaming in her head as she was shifting in the covers like if she was trying her best to get out of her evil nightmare. In her dream she was reliving her accident and experience the drama that she suffered along in the process.

 **"Sokka** **there's no time!. Get out of here!."**

 **"Toph** **!. Get the fuck out of there!."**

 **"Come on Toph so me that** **green again. You know that you want to."**

In her dreams she saw her inner self destroying and taken over the situation when facing the military and trying to save the pilot from the damage fighter jet. Then she saw her self falling into the deep cold water and then find herself in her bathrobe, and in her bathroom done taking a hot shower since her hair was wrapped up in her white towel. She was currently taking her time shaving her legs all nice and slow since she had nothing planned for today. Toph took her razor from her left leg and place it in the water in the sink to clean off the little hairs in her blade, and went to shaving some more with the right leg while seating down on her clean toilet lid.

 **"Pssssssssssst."**

Toph stopped shaving her leg when hearing a familiar voice and looked around and see that their was no one here with her. She shrugged her shoulders and resumed back to shaving her legs and once again hear the voice again.

 **"Psssssssst. I'm right here."**

Toph stopped as the voice was heard very close to her and got up to find the source. She looked around and herd the voice guiding her to where she was.

 **"This way right here. Yes, that's it right here."**

Toph stood face to face with her bathroom mirror as it was fogged up pretty good. Raising her brow she reached up to the mirror and wipe the watery fog out, and see someone inside of the mirror as the figure was doing the same thing as she was using her big finger do to being too big for her hand to do the same. Toph stopped dead when looking closely at her reflection as it was literally staring right at here. Then suddenly the figure punched through the mirror and grabbed a now frighten Toph, as the figure that women handling her was her gamma version of herself as she looked pissed off at her.

 **"Puny Beifong bitch!."**

With that she pulled her in and round up causing Toph to wake up with her heart racing. She huffed trying to breathe in fresh air after witnessing a true nightmare as she find out that her condition was much worse than she thought. Now it would have appears that her other self was letting her know that she was there and not scared of taking over, as Toph needed to find a cure for her condition before it will be too late to undo. Her mind she really needs to go to the University and mess around in the science department and see what is needed to be done. She looked up at the door as it was open wide and felt scared to think it was Zuko, but cooly relax when she saw Katara carrying a tray of two bowls of soup. She close the door with her behind and smiled when approaching her best friend, while setting the tray down and handed Toph her bowl that had her spoon already in the soup.

"Thanks Katara, mmmmm this soup smells so good." Toph said, taking a bite of her soup with delight.

"Thanks for the comment Toph. Oh, and here." Katara said, setting her bowl down to pull out her student ID card from her pocket and handed to Toph.

Toph examine the University ID card as it was an access pass to any locked facility in the campus, and set it down on the small dresser and smiled with gratitude to Katara. "Thanks again Katara. I'll go down there when it's nighttime." She inform before taking another bite of her soup. "Yeah, I know and I just called Sokka and he wanted me to tell you that, he need you to send your information on your status and progress on your cure search." Katara told her and went to get a piece of paper from her dresser and picked up a nearby pen and wrote down both Sokkas number and email, and passed to Toph to keep as she grabbed it and nodded.

When enjoying each others company and after being informed that Zuko was out there eating his food while watching TV. Toph munched the delicious sliced tomatoes in her soup with delight while Katara munched down on her tomatoes as well as it was really good. The two ate every bit of soup in their bowls and set it down on the tray. "Hey uh Katara?. Do you have any clothes for me to wear?." Toph asked since she remembered that her own clothes were completely torn. "W.. Well um, I believe I have some clothes that might fit you." Katara informed her when getting up to her closet and started searching through hangers. When finding the right pair of clothes that would fit Toph with no problem, Katara came out with a long sleeve blue t-shirt that her College University logo on it and pair of long grey jogging pants.

"Here Toph this should fit you nicely. Now let's see if I have some shoes that can fit you." Katara said going back into her closet.

"Please by all means Katara, take your time girl." Toph said while taking off her torn up clothing and replaced with her new clothes.

Katara came out with pair of blue fur snow boots and a nice heavy furry blue coat and set it down on the bed. Toph looked at the coat and put it on as it was a perfect fit let alone the boots, as she picked up the ID card to put it in her pocket and then grab the spare book bag that Karate have given with a few papers, notebooks, pens, pencils, and two folders. "So how am I suppose to get out of here without Zuko seeing me?." Toph asked worried. Katara took a deep thought and figure how as she motion Toph to come with here. She open the door and turn back to Toph and tell her to stay right there, and then turn her attention to where Zuko was and walked over to him who was still on the couch watching TV. She smirked seductively when coming close to him and sat down on the floor with her knees as it caught Zukos attention.

"Can I help hottie?." He asked with a wink.

"Why yes you can Zuko. Why don't you help me make a blow job." She said unzipping his pants and pulled down, seeing his already hard penis before pulling his boxers off.

Then she position herself in the middle between his legs and went to placing her mouth on his member, and went sucking it like a straw that was she trying to suck the remaining liquid in her cup. Zuko moaned happily when feeling his girlfriends mouth on his member, not caring what's going on around him but caring for a cum blow to Katara's mouth. Toph walked out of the room seeing what Katara plan was and headed out to the door and closed shut and headed to the elevator. "It looks like sex is a boy's weakness." Toph said, after recalling that she use that method on Aang. Only except that it was her other version that did the fucking but felt the aftermath next morning. Putting that thought to the side she went into the elevator shake and headed down to the lobby, and exit the building and headed to the easy shortcut and took about twenty-five to thirty-five minutes to reach to the University and headed straight down to the science lab department that was big as the Northern Air Temple spaceport.

Before going straight in she noticed that their were security guards on the campus monitoring the area, as Toph thought they should been on their lunch break as she recall that Katara have told her that the schools security doesn't often monitor the lab department, but guessing that the school wanted full protection of the campus. "Okay her goes nothing." Toph said walking up to the department and see that none of the guards weren't stopping her to her happiness, when walking up the steps and headed to the locked door and took out Katara's ID and scan it to unlock the door and came right on in. She looked around and see the map of the building and went straight forward to where she needed to be. Looking at the map carefully and made rechecking the map really good, Toph found the right room that she needed to go to and headed upstairs. Toph took about two ladders of stairs to reach the room where she wanted to be, and found the sign hanging down on the ceiling.

 **#5001**

 **Radiation Science Lab**

"This is the place." Toph said, entering the huge room and noticed it was similar to her old workshop.

The room was filled with all sorts of tech and computers, and had the gamma radiation chamber pod that was similar to the original pod that turned her into the other girls. That is accept that it was freaking brand new and was silver to begin with making it shiny. After sight seeing she walked down the steps, taking off her book bag and coat and set it down on one of the desks and went to work. She started out with the blood sample table and sat down on the chair, and put on two protective gloves on both hands and then open up a needle shot from the box and then went to rubbing alcohol pad to her arm. With that she sticked the needle in her arm and took out a small amount of her blood, and eject the needle out of her arm and covered the hole with a bandage.

"Alright let's see the blood." Toph said placing the bottle of her blood in the machine to have a look at the blood cells.

"So far the gamma blood cells levels are normal, so that means in science terms that is normal as the number reads ten percent. While if I get angry the cells will increase into a higher percentage in which I have no clue." She said recording the information on her notebook.

For hours she's been in the lab studying herself as the results were outstanding as the gamma blood cells within her were fantastic, and it was a true work of challenge when trying to find the week spot to her illness as she may have found it. Toph went to test running her blood over and over again until it was nothing left of it and needed more to begin more research. While doing so and recorded what the data on the computer was reading and see that she needed much more further work, to be able to find the right type of medicine to cure her gamma radiation cells and kill it but that requires money. Money that even her parents don't have enough to buy the equipment much less buy one part of the machine.

"Well it looks like I got my works wroth." She told herself cleaning up her mess and made sure that her trace can't be followed or found, and then grabbed her things to leave out of the building and return back to Katara's apartment.

She has been doing this for the pass half of the month keeping things on the down low as much as possible, while Katara was out swinging in her hero costume doing her daily routine of being Spidergirl, while Zuko was out doing something that even he won't tell her about his recent activities. But besides that, Toph had thought she was this close to finding the solution to her problem and didn't expect the schools security to find her but that's for Toph's biggest mistake. As they already know that she's been in the University by video camera both on campus and in the science lab, but didn't strike her due to following the Generals orders as she had things planned for Toph's alter ego. On the Air Force base watching the new weapons equipment being loaded up in the aircraft carrier, while having her mind set on capturing the mad angry sensational Toph aka She Hulk.

Azula wanted to succeed in her progress on capturing while assigning Tylee to keep an eye on Aang, and made sure that he wasn't near any electronics after the news gets out about Toph knowing that he will try to call her, and demand her to stop fighting her before things gets out of hand. Ignoring that assumed idea of her cousin trying to prevent her from doing her job, Azula got into her helicopter and took off straight to the where her current target is at while dialing Zuko to remind him on what to do when she gets there. "Remember Zuzu, when I get there you'll come as soon as possible and don't let your so called bitch of a lover find out about this." She informed her older brother. "Azula stop calling my girlfriend a bitch!. And besides Azula, Katara won't find out about anything and I guarantee it to you." Zuko said, driving home to his girlfriend for lunch as Katara has insisted on doing. Rolling her eyes in ignorance as she still can't get the feeling out of her body, when feeling that Katara had a plan on getting information from Zuko and that plan was none other than pure old sex. Yes, sex is a women's most prized weapon to use against a man and it worked also well since her troops been doing that undercover in the country of the Terrorist, as her girls were successful on doing it but a few gained feelings for terrorist members but remember their oath they took when joining the military.

"I'll see you there." Azula responded back, and the hanged up the phone and handed to one of her troops.

 **Five Hours Later...**

"Alright, this would do just fine. Probably about twenty percent of gamma radiation." Toph said, messing with the Gamma Radiation chamber pod that was use for a quick test run.

"Toph, I don't think it's wise for you to be doing this. You need to pack your things and come where I'm at, so we can find and cure your illness." said Sokka, who was on Toph's laptop screen video chatting her.

Toph lifted her head up from the computer and took off her glasses. "Sokka, I know what I'm doing here. I didn't spend my time in college in study of nuclear energy for nothing."

Sokka shake his head and then said. "Yes, Toph, I know you're very good with radiation but...it's not you that I'm worried about."

Toph understood what Sokka was saying as she almost forgot about before putting her glasses back on, to resume back to finish typing the procedure on the computer to begin the process. "Let's just cross our fingers and hope that green girl won't come out to play." With that she punched the count down to two minutes just enough to get inside of the human sized pod, and speed walked inside and watch the the door slide shut to prevent any harmful radiation from escaping. Sokka on the other hand can't see the quick test run process as his screen was facing the wall and the computer that Toph was formerly used.

What came next was the feel of pure radiation flowing through her body from head to toe as it felted all warm and funny, as the gamma radiation was doing its job thus far. "Okay, so far so good. Now, I can see what I need to do to permanently kill my gamma blood cells." Toph said, happily to find the solution...but is it?. Not excepting the aftermath of her actions, her body started producing green electricity thus causing huge amounts of pain to herself as this wasn't good for not only herself but also to everyone. Dropping down to her needs in pure pain, Toph felt the rage within her as it shocked her in surprise as the gamma radiation that she was using on herself was actually feeding her alter ego She Hulk, and feel her taking over in quick seconds.

"Fuuuuuuuccccccckkkkk!." Toph said, feeling herself growing and developing huge breasts and body.

"Fuck yes bitch. Green machine is back!." said Tophs alter ego, who was finishing her complete transformation thus destroying the chamber.

With full power, She Hulk pushed half the chamber down and jumped right out in pure aggression. "Toph!?. Toph are you okay!?. Toph!?." Sokka asked, hearing the damage sound as he then saw a green women in front of him, looking right at him. "Sorry buddy, but that wanna be bitch isn't calling the shots. It's me!." She told him before lifting her fist up in the air and slam down the laptop and table with utter force!. Sokka quickly speed dial his sister on the new found information, as he could tell that Tophs alter ego was upset about Toph trying to get rid of her alter ego. In the apartment setting her freshly made soup on the table, Katara heard her phone ranged and picked up to answer. "Sokka, what is it?." She asked feeling worried about it might involve Toph.

"Katara, I need you to put on your costume. Because Tophs back to being Miss Green!." Sokka said, trying his best to keep calm but couldn't.

"Oh shit, I'm on my way to the school!." Katara said, not wasting no time when hanging up her phone.

Then ran to her black book bag and took out her Spidergirl suite, put it on and flew out swinging as fast as possible. "Time to get the fuck up on out of here." She Hulk said, jumping straight up into the glass ceiling and landed down causing the ground to break. People started running away and screaming from her, while she just ignore their cry and resumed walking to wherever her bare feet take her. "Yeah, Yeah, I don't give two shits if you bitches run and scream. You ran before you can even try getting to know me!." She Hulk said, while seeing security guards pulling their guns out and getting ready to fire. Next thing, She Hulk roared at them with her strong lungs can give her as it sacred the living hell out of them as they ran away. Chuckling with delight she continue on walking her way to wherever. Following the screaming of the people, Katara swing and found Toph as she was just walking around like a normal ordinary person.

Landing down to block her path, Katara went into her Spidergirl alter ego as she loved messing with her enemies or normal scums. "Hey, Miss Green Giant?. The bean stock is far away form here plus, you're due to doing some commercial advertisement for some bags of broccoli." She Hulk scold when being compared to a female Green Giant but had a sassy say in the matter, while having her hands on her nice hips. "Listen here bug bitch, don't compare me to no green person. And plus, at least I'm not some slut dressed up for a fucking sexy sex role-playing." Katara couldn't help to get mad at being called a slut and not going down quietly. putting her hands on her hips and marched at her incredible big best friend face to face.

"Look Toph, just because my suite shows how nice my body is. Doesn't me that I'm a freaking fucking slut!." Katara shouted in anger.

"Haha, oh relax buggy don't get your ass jammed in your web. I'm just busting your vagina." She Hulk said, patting Katara's head like a mere child.

Katara crossed her arms in anger as this wasn't going as plan. "Oh, and by the way my name isn't Toph. It's She Hulk." She told her before having her hand knocked away form Katara. "She Hulk?." said Katara, in utter confusion with the idea name. "Stan Lee gave me that name." She Hulk, said when pointing the direction where Stan Lee was seating down on the metal lunch table eating some super-sized popcorn and a large drink, and watched the whole thing between the two like it was the best Marvel crossover movie that the studio have ever made. "It's true. That, and I created Spiderman, Thor, Iron Man, X Men, The Hulks, Fantastic Four, and good old Black Panther. Excelsior!." He said, before putting a handful of popcorn in his mouth and chewed in happiness.

"Excelsior to you too old timer. His my favorite you know?." She Hulk said, with a pleasant smile.

"Hmmmm yeah, but why is he in the South Pole?." Spidergirl said, as it was a very good question.

"Uh, hello I'm on my retirement vacation. Geez, even Deadpool and Captain Marvel knows it." Stan Lee spoke back in a little bit ignored.

Katara looked back at Toph with utter confusion as to what was the man was even talking about. "His 95 years old. Please let him be or smash you into a blueberry pancake." She Hulk warned her, as she promised herself to protect her favorite friend. Suddenly they heard a missile go off when it hit behind them, and blew up making them jump in shock and turn to see newly formed super powered tanks that was straight up electronic that energy powered by radiation. Then saw soldiers carrying newly made electric guns in their hands, and ready to fire at their target or maybe two. "Oooooo this is not good. Azula had upgraded big time." said Katara who had a not so good relationship with Azula as she wanted to be part of her family, but she refuse to do so as Azula don't want her to become her sister in law.

"Oh, boy this is going to be one hell of a pickle that we're in." Spidergirl said, knowing this wasn't going to end well for the both of them.

"You say it buggy. I'm going to kick Azulas ass when I see her. It's not my fault that your brother haven't fuck her yet, because that virgin bitch needs a good humping." said She Hulk

"You can say that again." said Stan Lee, right before getting up to find a safer place to watch the fireworks go off between the military and She Hulk, and Spidergirl.

Feeling angry growing inside. She Hulk cracked her knuckles with her teeth showing while Spidergirl had no choice but to help her pain in the ass best friend, and somehow try to get her out of the situation that both of them were in before things get hairy. Right about...now!.

"Oh shit, this just got real!." yelled Stan Lee, before munching popcorn and slurping down on his Coca-Cola.

 **A/N: Oh boy!.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!." cried She Hulk when charging at the soldiers, while the troops started shooting.

She ran at them with top speed but quickly slow down when being hit with electric bullets, where hitting her in the abs and chest while feeling the pain hit her skin. "Hey, it's slowing her down!. Hit her with the tanks!." yelled a Soldier who was motion his men to keep firing. "Ah, hell." She Hulk said blocking her head with her arm as bullets were now aiming at her face. But then one of the tanks locked on target and shot She Hulk with two rounds of electricity, and sent her flying away with a crash after landing on the college's gymnasium. "Oh, shit." Spidergirl said when seeing her big green friend crashed in the schools facility. Then she felt her alertness tingling when immediately jump flipped, and saw the ammo form the tank was this close from getting her but instead hit a tree.

The damage that the newly built power tank have done to the tree, was shocking to Katara when seeing the current tree was now blown in half. Telling that Azula didn't paid less on making powerful weapons such as the high voltage guns and tanks, Katara knew that Toph can't survive the fight in her theory. She Hulk was currently got up from her crash and shake off the dust from her hair, and growled in rage after feeling the pain and was determined to get even with the soldiers who picked a fight with her. "I'm really going to slap the bitch out of Azula, when I get my hands on her." With that she power jumped in the air making the soldiers shoot quick, when she landed down on top of one of the tanks and pressed down hard, crushing the tank and whoever was inside. She quickly pulled off the snout of the tank and jumped off, and start hitting and slinging soldiers, left and right and threw the pipe at one of the tanks that was pointing at her and caused an explosion. "Cover your ears buggy." She Hulk warned Spidergirl as she obeyed and put her hands on her ears, giving the green goddess the chance to use one of her dangerous techniques. She super jumped right back into the air and came right down, with both arms slamming hard to ground. Thus, causing a huge soundwave making all the soldiers and tanks to be blown away, with pure destruction as everything was blown up in flames while Katara was pushed off by force due to the huge soundwave, and flew back trying to shoot her webs at a steady object to hold on to before flying over the city.

After the hard sound was clear form hearing and seeing their was anything left standing, form any soldiers who were either hurt or bleeding out from their lungs and ears, while tanks were blown up like propane introduce to a lighter. She Hulk dusted the dirt off of her body while taking the moment to dust off her hair, and then went to seeing Katara holding tight to a surprising still standing lamp pole, and later let go of it with her legs shaking when walking. "So you can take them all out." Spidergirl begin when approaching She Hulk who had a smirk on her face while having her hands on her hips, while chuckling in victory of her progress. "Of course Buggy. I'm the Incredible She Hulk and theirs no one can hold a candle to me." She announced when coming close to Katara. Spidergirl tilted her head to the left and get the chance to wrap her mind, on to why Toph keeps calling herself She Hulk while the green girl clams she's not Toph. Then with a few thinking it hit her like lightning and concluded her answer. "You have a mental problem."

"Say what now?." She Hulk asked with an eyebrow raise.

"Toph when you got expose to the high amount of gamma radiation. Not only it mutated your DNA but it also radiation poisoned your brain, to the point it making you think you are She Hulk." Katara got through explaining her answer, right before getting her shoulders squeezed by She Hulk who was again mad. Mad at being called Toph again and made sure Katara is going to be punish for her actions, as she force her to the snowy ground and kelp on squeezing the cut off blood flow in her veins. "Ahhhhhhh, Toph stop your hurting me!." Katara said in unimaginable pain. "My name is She Hulk. Not Toph Beifong!." She Hulk yelled back while dragging her best friend and threw her roughly, up against the brick wall and clashed hard making Katara be immediately unconscious. She Hulk jumped over to Spidergirl to see if she didn't kill her by accident, but soon felt relief when her the small woman silently asleep. "And I thought, I might have accidently killed your ass." She said when turning her attention to Stan Lee, who was out from his safe hiding place and went over to Katara before speaking to She Hulk.

"You need to go before more of them come." He said while taking his phone out to text a cab to come pick him, and the unconscious Spidergirl up.

"But where would I go Mr. Lee?. I'm a wanted bitch." She Hulk said putting her hands on her hips.

Stan Lee gave a thought on where the big green goddess can flee off to, and found a perfect place for her that was both safe and hard to get angry. "Huh, go to a very small town called Domino and hid there. Azula can't find you there." Stan Lee said before puputting his phone back up. She Hulk then ponder on the idea before nodding to herself and bent down to jump, and jumped out of sight and made a good distance travel to Domino Town. Azula was beyond pissed off after getting reports that her troops had failed her, and let Toph get away from her. Now she have to figure out what to do next after also getting reports, that Toph took out her helicopters with just a few punches and kicks and even threw a huge boulder at them for fun. She was currently on the phone with a friend who was informing her, that her father and the council had decided to put her in charge of capturing Toph. Azula however was not too pleased to hear.

"You had your chance at taking Toph down and you blew it. And now that I'm in charge, it's going to be a guarantee on getting that freak."

"Mai, I don't know why my father thinks that you can make a difference, on capturing Toph?. I'm the fucking General." Azula argued.

"And this fucking General came out empty handed. You spent good money on building new weapons, and I can see that you didn't put no effort plan on getting Toph." said Mai who was getting into her helicopter to head over to the base.

Azula was now hitting the wall in her office with rage, while keeping herself calm down before she does something else to regret about. "Oh, and you think, you can do so much better than me?." Mai laugh at her best friends question as it tickle her insides, like if someone was actually tickling her at the right moment. "I don't think Azula. I know. I'll see you when I get there." She hanged up on their small conversation, while Azula sighed in her unfortunate situation and sat down on her chair. "When I get my hands on you Toph, I'll swear you'll going to get your ass handed by me." Azula said before pulling out a bottle of vodka from her secret stash, that was underneath her desk and went to drinking the bottle down.

Far away from the country and currently in the desert like area, running as her life depended on it as it already is. She Hulk haven't realise that she's not being follow nor being chased by the military since she's faraway from reach, but in her mind she's thinking they were on her ass like a common thug. She jumped constantly far to gain more faraway distance, and then focused on running at top speed while seeing the woods up ahead and jumped right on in and made her long journey their to Domino Town. While being only a few good hours journey to getting to where she was heading, meanwhile at Domino Town that was known to be a quiet place since it's so rare to have live action or get anything exciting to happen. Coming out from the towns one and only grocery store, with a big brown paper bag of food and having difficulty on carrying the heavy load. A boy who was no older than eight who had black short spiked hair, with brown eyes and a few freckles on his face wearing a pair of blue shorts and a white t-shirt, with a matching white pair of Converse shoes. This boy was considered from everyone in the town as a orphan, since his mom and dad died during a car accident that happened when he was just three years old.

At that age he was quite the smart one as he refused to go to an orphanage, and wanted to be free from people that he thought might hurt him. He had lack of trust in people at times since he thinks everyone were killers, and might as well be up to no good deeds in his point of view. He currently lives in a nice hand crafted wooden cabin where his dad use to live in when he was little, and later on made it his family home when marrying his mother who was from the Earth Kingdom in which made him mix, such as being light browned with a pale skin tone to make him look very different in Domino Town. But it didn't phase him that much since he didn't care what people think of him, and leave at that when heading home to his log cabin that was located away from the town and was facing close at the forest. He set down the bag of food and look out his key and open the door, and picked up his bag and carry it inside and closed the door behind him. Next he set the food down on the table and went over to his favorite spot in the living room, in which was seating down on the floor instead of seating on the sofa and went to turning on the TV and watch his favorite cartoon show, and smiled when seeing his favorite character showing his face on the screen with delight. Then he took the moment to get up and grab a soda from the fridge, and help himself with something to snack on before making himself some dinner in which was a spaghetti can good, and one can of cream of mushroom soup. "Now, I only need is to get more money again and I don't want to take money form peoples pockets again." He said to himself before seating back down and relaxed back to the floor. He kept on watching his show with happiness for about at least twenty-four minutes, and glanced his eyes to the window on his right and spotted someone in the woods.

He was stuck seeing from what he can tell from his eye sight was a tall green women, and tell that she was looking right back at him waiting to see whose going to make a move first. The boy decided to take the first move and went off the floor, and exit out of the house and walk back around to where the women was standing, who was now slightly hiding from the child. "H.. Hi, my name is Tommy. What's yours?." He asked. Feeling and seeing that the kid wasn't at least afraid of her appearance or her incredible height. She Hulk came out form the woods and knee down to the boys face, and gave him a sweet smile before saying. "She Hulk. My name is She Hulk. Where's your mother and your father?." The boy who was Tony put his head down to her concern, as he spoke up with saddens in his voice. "My mom and dad are dead when I was just three, and I've been living at our house for years." He looked up at the green women with a slight tear coming down, making She Hulk feel hurt to even ask that question before finding a solution to his problem. "Oh, you poor, poor thing. Here come to Mommy She Hulk." She said pulling him close to her and give him a good hug, and felt his arms wrapped around her neck and completely hear the boy crying hard like he never cried before in his life.

"Y.. You want to be my mom?." Tommy asked after pulling himself away from her, and wipe the tears away from his face to see better.

She Hulk gave him a guarantee smile and said. "Yes, Tommy, I am. That's is if you want that I mean we just literally met."

Nodding in agreement he grabbed her by the hand and guided She Hulk to his home, and made sure she didn't bump her head up against something due to her size. Next thing Tommy did was pulling one of the chairs form the small dinner table out, and motion his new mom to come seat in which she did with a smile. She Hulk sat down and pulled herself to the table and watched the little boy pull out at least six can goods, and a big right size pot on the stove and turned the nob on high. She Hulk rested her head on her hand while observing her newly adopted son, and see that the boy have been doing this for quite some time and a little bit more to her surprise. Tommy was now currently opening up all the cans with his can opener, and automatically put all the food into the pot and went to cooking the big meal that was planning on making tonight but, this was a celebration of no longer being an orphan, plus having a wanted suspect as a mom. "You've been doing this for a while?."

Tommy turn his head at his mom and nodded. "Yeah, I'm very independent when it comes down to being an orphan. And I never cooked a big meal like this before." He added when opening the cabinets from the top and pulled out two big bowls, and sat them down on the countertop so he can put the food in each one. "His a cute kid. Huh, I guess that being a mom has its ups." She Hulk thought to herself, when Tommy came over and set the bowel of mixed spaghetti and cream of mushroom soup in front of her, with a big super sized fork in it. "Since you're a big women I thought you might need a bigger fork to eat with." The little boy said before seating down to eat with his mother. "Oh, how thoughtful of you sweetie." said She Hulk before picking up her fork to eat her food, that her stomach was growling for and met its satisfaction. Eventually the two started to get to know one another as the two shared each others background history, and tell each other their strengths and weaknesses and what they like and dislike. After eating and washing the dishes up, Tommy guided his mom to the master bedroom where he currently sleeps in every now and then, and let She Hulk rest up and have her alone time while he went back to watching TV.

It's been nearly two hours after meeting each other, as Tommy was still watching TV and haven't heard a peep from his mom in those two hours, and resumed back to watching his cartoons. That was until he heard the door being open from the master bedroom, and out came a normal height women who looked tired and worn out from sleeping. She studied her surroundings from the front door to everything else, until she landed her eyes on the boy. "Hi Tommy." Toph said with a smile on her face when walking up to him and sat down on the sofa. "Mom?. You changed." Tommy said looking at the women in front of him. Toph slightly chuckled at the boys confusion before motion him to seat with her, and obeyed as he did so and pulled into a hug from her and got a kiss on the head. Toph gave the boy some space and see his cute brown eyes that made the women happy, and calm to see the child before her. "Yes, I did changed sweetie. I changed back to my normal state. And from the looks of it I'm starting to change in the mind as well." Toph said before seeing a even more confused Tommy. "As in...?." He asked. "As in I'm starting to feel a little bit in control of myself when I turn into the Hulk. So Katara was right when she said the gamma radiation was poisoning my brain, to think that I have a second person in me but instead it's just only me." Toph said as she can't believe she's didn't figure that out by herself, while Katara on the other hand had found the answer without even studying the gamma rays within her.

"So what now...mom?." Tommy asked innocently.

"Huh." Thought Toph who had her naked legs crossed and gave a thought on what to do in this situation. "I need some assistance with this one pumpkin. Say do you have a laptop by any chance sweetie?." Tommy nodded before getting up to his room and bring his laptop, and set it down on the table in the kitchen. Toph got up and sat down in front of the laptop and open the lid up and turned on the power button. "It's already have a built in Wi-Fi and a none tracer, in case the government is trying to find our spot." Tommy said right before getting a eyebrow raise from his mom, who had a concern but more of a curious look on her face. "Why do you have none tracer built into your laptop?." Toph asked sweetly but serious at the same time. Tommy got nervous and rubbed the back of his when seeing his mom was waiting for her answer, and never in his life to see that someone was actually taking interest in him for the first time in his life. "I installed into my laptop so I can do some secret government research on their new program." He confessed in which made Toph relax and went to typing in on video chat, and call Sokka to see if he can help her with the discovered finding. The screen was showing **Calling Dr. Sokka** for a about six minutes until the screen show Sokka, who was in his lab coat doing something and was glad to see Toph.

"It's good to fucking know that you're alright Toph." said Sokka.

"Sokka!." Toph scolded at her best friend to his confusion. "Don't swear in front of my son." She told them with her teeth showing in anger. Sokka raised an eyebrow on hearing the word son coming out from Tophs mouth, and had to ask what she was talking about before assuming she's crazy. "Whose your son?." Toph gently grabbed Tommy by the arm and pulled him him close to where he can be seen on the screen, to let Sokka see in surprise that Toph was considering on being a mom much less adopting one at that. "Since when?." Sokka asked. "Two hours ago." said Tommy who wasn't shy to speak. Toph smiled and had to give her child another hug and kiss as she needed someone besides Aang, to be with in her time of need and lonesome. "Sokka, I need some help on constructing a radiation drainer." Toph said telling him when Tommy sat down on her lap. "Are you trying to drain the gamma radiation out of your body?." asked Sokka as it wasn't a bad idea on doing it. Toph shook her head and smiled. "No, I need it for my head."

Sokka was back at being confused with a eyebrow raised up, while making Toph explain her reason. "The reason why I haven't been in control when I turn She Hulk, is because the high amount gamma energy aimed hard in my brain. If I can get it drained out of my head, then I can control myself when hulking out." "But you'll still have gamma radiation cells in your blood stream." Sokka pointed out the conclusion. Toph already know that part and didn't care as she once remembered that she wanted to keep her gamma radiation. "How do I construct such a device?." Sighing softly he told Tommy to go grab some paper and pencil to sketch out what is needed to build the tech, and told them where to get the parts form and told them when done draining it. He wanted sent to either him or Aang for safe keeping in case she decides to find a cure.

It didn't take long for both Toph and Tommy to find the parts to build the machine, since Domino Town has the high tech gear that the store has to offer. With just a few wiring and a few screwing, and few long strips strips of black duck tape. Both Toph and Tommy managed to build the chair like machine that had headsets that was wired up to a long sturdy heavy duty black cord, and was connected to a small propane like tank that had the hazard waste symbol on it. Tommy went over to the tank and put in a highly protected radiation spill proof container, inside the tank before helping his mom locked in to the chair before firing it up. "Are you sure this won't anger you mom?. I don't want you to wreck our home." Tommy said being worried about getting hurt nor losing the only thing that was called a home. "Don't worry pumpkin, mommy is going to be alright. I just hope it works that's all." Toph told him before he go over to the computer and type in their secret password to activate the machine, as both of them herd the sound of firing up from the tech. He then typed **Transfer** and pressed start, and see the time count down starting at ten seconds. Tommy glanced at his mom who smiled at him and said. "Fire away my little bundle of joy." With that he pressed start on the fast count down and stood back, to watch the machine do its work as it started to get a hold on to Toph who was holding back the pain, that was located in her head as the gamma radiation was being pulled out from both ears and transfer to the tank, as the computer show the diagram of Tophs brain being normal after the radiation is being removed.

Tommy saw the tank being filled up with glowing gamma radiation as it looked like a power plant nuclear reactor stick, as it was full of high energy as he can feel the heat. "Tommy step back a little further please." said Toph who was nearly feeling the radiation leave her brain and didn't want her child to get exposed to her illness and die. Or worst it might turned him into a male Hulk to her thought it won't happen. The process came to an end when the machine stopped working after completely sucking the radiation out of her head, and given Toph the chance to break free from her chair and feel completely in control. She looked at Tommy with a bright smile as he smiled a little bit. "Did it work mom?." He asked. Instantly after getting the question asked she turned her eyes green, and begin transforming into her hulk form and then grabbed Tommy, and gave him a big hug. "Yes, baby it did work. I'm so proud of you son." Toph said loving her sweet baby boy.

Tommy hugged back and was happy to help his mom find a way to fix her mental problem, and got dropped back down softly when Toph transformed back to normal. Next she turn to the tank and pull out the protected radiation container, and put it in the deep protected bubble wraps and place it in the box and taped down. Then she write down the address on the package and added some stamps to it, just before handing it to Tommy to deliver it to the Post Office so Sokka can get his hands on it. Toph took a small sample of her blood into a tube, and put it in a small sturdy brown paper package and wrote Aangs name on it and sent him a letter to go with it, to inform him that she found a way to control her ego and let alone adopted their new son. She sent the special package to the mail box in the Post Office and quickly walked out, before being noticed by the cameras and headed back to the cabin from where it's safe.

It took about a week for both Aang and Sokka to get the mail from Toph, and went to treating the product with high care. Sokka who was at his house in his lab wearing radiation gloves when carrying the container, into a cold storage unit for safety and needed to do some background check on himself as he started feeling weird in the past few days. He checked his blood cells and saw not green but blue gamma radiation cells, the other day and needed to double check in case his eyes were telling a lie. Because even he wondered how he was still alive after getting exposed to highly dangerous amounts of gamma radiation, and didn't round up turning into exactly what Toph is. Aang on the other hand was thinking about weather he should hide the blood sample or do the second option. The second option was from what he calls being stupid in which is by injecting himself with Tophs blood, and be with her and be the monster like her.

Aang has been working on recreating the incident back at the lab that was still condemned, but needed the one last piece to make it perfect. He was currently been fixing the radiation guns that was use to be connected with the radiation chamber, and started positioning them in the center of the stand of where he was. "Good. Now I need to triple the doses to make it exactly how it happened." Aang said when typing his laptop that was wired up to the unstable machine, and just before injecting his girlfriends toxic none matched blood type into his veins in his arm, and then pressed start on the computer and grabbed the long plastic tube that was connected to the gamma tank, and started sucking the radiation air into his lungs and made sure every oxygen wasn't wasted when consuming the toxic radiation.

When done he dropped the tube and open his arms out and see the guns already locked on him, as all five hit body with great speed as it shocked Aang like a stung gun. Aang felt his body and DNA begun to mutate and felt like throwing up due to not eating anything, and dropped down to the floor when the rays were done shooting at him. He huffed and surprise to see he was alive and breathing, and slowly got back to his feet and felt different. He felt as if his body was brand new and way stronger than it was ever before. Aang chuckled when now understanding why Toph didn't want to get rid of the radiation within her. It felted outstanding to greater heights!. "I feel very green." Aang said not realizing his eyes were changing green and his body was getting big, and more muscular!. He grew higher and saw himself getting bigger and more stronger, and roared in victory of finding what triggered Tophs transformation. The only thing different was that Aang didn't get mad but instead was getting the sample taste of his new power, and couldn't help but to jump through the roof and landed hard on to the ground scaring the soldier's ass's off when seeing him. "Shit it's a guy this time!." cried one of them when the others started shooting at him but the bullets bounced right off of his green chest. "I have a name. It's the Hulk!." Aang said before charging at them and went to giving the troops tgethe fight of their lives.

"Rrrrrrrrrrr!. Hulk smash!."

 **Sokka's Lab...**

"Shit, I guest I do have gamma radiation." said Sokka holding his gut when feeling the transformation begin.

He started turning green instead of blue and he too, gotten bigger with a shade of full golden eyes and ripped his whole shirt, and roared in rage but quickly calmed down before breaking his things as Sokka had control of himself and see that he too was like Toph. Now the question was how was he able to control it?. "I need to call Toph." He said before turning back and picking up his phone and received a voice mail to his unfortunate situation.

"Toph, I too transformed. We both been exposed to the radiation. Give me a call when get my message." He hanged up and headed to his computer to do more research.

While Sokka was doing that both he nor Toph didn't know that Aang had lost control on experimenting himself to gamma radiation, and was now rampaging everything to his sight without worry or care of the people who were getting hurt. He was in control for a little while but the radiation beat him in his head, and now he only cares about fighting someone or something that will give him a true challenge.

 **A/N: Oh, Boy!. Can Toph or Katara handle this new situation or Toph is going to handle this on her own?.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

In the log cabin seating down at the table hacking away on his laptop while his adopted mother was making lunch. Tommy was hacking into military files that was supposed to be impossible but, the boy would be the one to make it very possible to do without being traced back to his location. Toph didn't mind too much about him hacking the Fire Nations military files or it's recent feed from any of the soldiers that have some interesting news.

Tommy scrolled down on each voice recording that was recent of today, and can read on what's about even if it wasn't that important or not. That was until he saw the main feed of the day that sent some shocking chills. Toph was too busy making the two some salad and a burger to go with it, before having herself busy in her studies to understand more on how her medicine research became a too great success. It was messing with her mind for days and can't figure out how her old test run keeps ended up, either dead from gamma radiation poison or just died due to getting it's limbs healed or replaced, and round up getting themselves blown up into a blood fleshy dead mess. Toph knew that their must be something within her DNA and blood that caused her to not only survived her gamma accident, but also turned into her She Hulk form when either getting mad or doing it with free will.

"Hey, mom?."

Toph waked up from her thoughts for a few seconds and headed to where her son currently was, and said smiling sweetly down at her sweet baby boy. "Yes Tommy what is it that you want mommy to see?." "This." Tommy said playing the former live feed voice recording from one of the soldiers that was sounding like, he was being attacked by someone or something by hearing him screaming and shooting bullets from his gun.

 **"Ahhhh!. Help we found a male Hulk!. He came out of nowhere from the shut down medical facility, and started attacking us!."**

This put cold chills down Tophs spine when hearing the live feed reports about another green super human figure, running around creating destruction and hurting people without giving any mercy. The two heard all kinds of guns firing and screaming with the side of a huge roar in the background, making Tommy feel scared to hear feeling his heart racing like crazy when hearing that repeated roar again.

 **"Ah, shit it's heading towards us!. Oh, god help me!."**

They heard bones being crushed and loud hollering to the point Toph have to cover both of Tommy's ears, while hearing another voice that didn't belong to the soldier as it sounded more aggressive and excited to say something.

 **"Give me Toph!. Come and give me a real challenge She Hulk!."**

The live feed went dead silence when the person called Toph out and made her feel highly responsible, for knowing on who this mysterious figure must be as she can feel her whole blood moving down her legs. Tommy looked at his mother with concern on how she's looking and feel scared, to think that she's going to accept the call of the challenge and go fight this monster. "Please don't go mom. Don't put your life on the line mom." Toph looked back at her child who had worry in his eyes before quickly putting her hand on his face, and gently rub his cheek to calm him down in which it did successfully. "I'll be fine sweetie. Really I'm promise to you that I'll be back home for dinner." Toph said giving him a kiss on the cheek before letting his cheek go. Next she headed to her room and went underneath her bed, to pull out a big white box and opened it up to get her Earth Nation fighting outfit to put on, since this was a gift from Katara from two days ago since she didn't want her to hulk out in her bra and panties on. **(A/N: Her original outfit from the Avatar The Last Airbender series.)**

She put it on and took the moment to look at herself in the mirror and see how pretty she was in her outfit, as she have to give Katara some credit on the fashion work that she put into making her gear and not mind to return the favor later on. Toph said her goodbye to Tommy and assure him that she will return in one piece, before heading out of their home and set foot on heading back to her hometown. Focusing on her inner self she then transformed into her hulk form and jumped out and ran, with incredible speed while not wasting anytime on reaching her distention. "I can't believe Aang did this to himself. Why?." She thought while jumping away long distance. "Why did I even mailed my blood to him?. I should have known better than to give Aang that blood sample. He was going to use it on himself, to get a full understanding on why I wanted to keep the thing was inside of me." Toph jumped down and went running towards the open city as she has only twenty five miles to reach, where the destruction was seen from a distance, when seeing fire and helicopters in that same spot for hours and gave a big jump towards that distance.

Aang was having a time of his life as his mind was completely fucked up with super highly amounts of radiation in his, and body to the point he lost his sanity and adopted insanity as his new owner. Destroying cars and street lamp poles with just the power of his hand clap, and using his strength to break buildings that was twice his size and reduce them into rubble. He smashed the ground hard with his foot to create a massive quake, that created a huge busted up hole causing a few cars to fell right inside until it was full enough for anything to go in. He laughed in amusement while pulling out the lamp pole from the ground an use it for a baseball bat, and went to swinging at a few rubble debris and watch them fly over to crash into one of the remaining standing buildings with a huge grin.

"Well that was fun while it lasted. Too bad there's nothing else to do now." Aang said throwing the pole to the side.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!."

Suddenly he turned around and instantly grinned widely while stepping on top a now, smashed RV with both of his feet on top causing it to go down even more crushed. In far distance stood Toph who had gotten his attention and was absolutely ready to throw down, and not feeling scared about hurting her boyfriend with everything she's got while she looked at him with anger. "Hulk." She said with bitter in her voice when punching her left fist in her right hand. "Toph. You finally show your face and accept my challenge. That's a good little bitch." Aang said motioning Toph to come get some with a dark chuckle. Toph cracked her knuckles and then cracked her neck from both sides, and took the moment to spit her mucus out from her system before getting ready to clash with Aang. "Let's see whose going to be the bitch after this fight." She said walking towards him while stretching her arms. Can't even wait anymore when feeling hyperness within making him jump the gun, he ran out at her without even slowing down while roughly knocking cars and trucks out of his path.

Toph picked up her speed with aggression in her eyes and ran right at him, as the two were matching speed with their minds ready to fight. When the two were almost close to each other the both jumped at one another, and fight to see on whose going to lay the first blow to one another and got the results. And that results was Aang who speared Toph to the ground hard, and started punching her in the face until blood was shot out from her nose. Toph then used both of her bare feet to strongly pushed Aang off of her, and sent him flying to mid air while she super speeded to grab him in the air, and swung him over to a grey bus and crested a huge dent into the vehicle. "Had enough?." Toph asked while wiping the blood off her nose. "Hahaha. Bitch I'm just getting warmed up." Aang said getting out of the now half destroyed bus and had to wipe some saliva off from his chin. Toph rolled her eyes as she figure that this was going to be a long fight, and have to figure out how to turn Aang back to normal while lifting her arms up, and drop them down on the former none wrecked car and pulled it in half, and then lifted the two up and did another smash with one another.

"Boxing gloves made out of a ripped car. Nice." Toph said when Aang was about to punch her again, but then she blocked with her car boxing glove and use the other to upper punch him.

Aang backed up after getting a good hit and then had some more by Toph, who went full speed commando with her car boxing gloves and started punching, and hitting hard to Aangs face making his nose to shoot out some blood. Next she pushed him back with her feet again and then threw her gloves at him, as quickly blocked by grabbing a near by car and got punched through from her fist and sent him flying again, and hit the pavement with a thud. Feeling the pain that was now hitting him like a hammer, Aang was slowly getting back up to his feet but immediately got pushed back down by Toph, who went throwing more hits with much rage she has within her to gave one more punch in the face, thus making his head hit the ground hard and caused a head print in the process. "Do.. you..want..to..give..up..now?." She asked catching her breath. Aang switched around his mouth and spit out a big mouth full of blood and looked at Toph, still having his crazy smile on his face with excitement.

"Is that all you got bitch or should I show you what a real ass whooping looks like?."

Growling at seeing how her efforts were in vain for some odd reason, and can't see herself winning the fight by trading blows with the same equal opponent. Toph had to admit that fighting someone who was exactly like her wasn't going to be a cakewalk, since she can only figure out that Aang must have not only injected himself with her blood but, also got himself purposely exposed himself to highly amounts of gamma radiation. Thus recreating the gamma radiation accident that happened between herself and Sokka, and turned himself into a fighting craved killing machine that was known as the Hulk. "F.. Fuck you Twinkle Toes!." She said getting ready to lay another punch attempt, but Aang grabbed her and threw her far away from himself and see her crashed through about four buildings and hit something solid, based on hearing a ringing noise and had to go enjoy his abusive beating on the so called She Hulk.

Toph rounded up landing up against a heavy duty advanced tank that abandon by the soldiers, and had to slowly get back up holding her sore right side with both hands. She winched in pain and needed to think real hard about finding the solution, and put the fight to an conclusion before anyone gets hurt. "The only I get more stronger if someone I cared about gets hurt, but the person that gives me my motivation is the one that I'm currently getting ass handed to, while my baby boy Tommy is at home probably watching the live news about now, watching me get my ass kicked." Toph said taking her time to reap off her outfit that was already torn, and revealed her abs and long thick legs seeing her gift was now a sexy one. Then suddenly it hit her like lightning and thunder at once!."Sexy?. Sex?. That's it!. There's one thing that Aang can't resist...a blowjob!."

Toph mind got interrupted by Aang who was roaring at her to come on and fight him, while she herself had other plans of fighting him without kicking or punching. "Follow me if you want to kick my ass some more Aang." She said turning around and jumped out away from him and out of the city. Aang growled in rage for seeing that Toph was trying to escape from his superior soon to be win against her, and have no choice but to accept her call and went right after her without wasting any time. The two flee from the city and reached to an island that consider it to be too small to put down any land development or build a business down there, as Toph landed down on the sand and ran inside to the woods not soon hearing Aang landing down to follow. She ran a little deeper to find the right place that only both she and Aang have done before. She saw a big flat smooth rock that had a small hole in it, making Toph remember what she put inside of the hole and went to pulling it out.

"Alright Toph where the fuck did you want me to fight you hear in this..." His words were lost when seeing Toph pulled out a big box of unopened tissue and automatically remember what this exact spot was. The spot that they both had their favorite special date picnic and this was where they have their blowjob done, in the exact same spot in which it was private since this small island was the place for no one can find you here. "Surprise." Toph said with seductive wink and a smile as she can see that Aang was slowly becoming himself, and can not waste the perfect opportunity to put her plan into action and turn him back to normal. She came over to him with her hips swinging from side to side and made her way to his pants, that was now having a huge tent inside to her excitement knowing that this was going to so enjoyable to suck a big dick. She ripped off his pants and ripped his boxers off, and see the incredible fifteen inch penis in front of her and had to quickly bend her knees down to give it a big taste in her mouth, as it tasted amazing like a candy sucker in which her favorite flavor is green apple.

Aang felt Tophs sweet already wet saliva mouth all over his penis while having his hand on her head, and she started sucking in and out like the good old days when they were dating before the gamma radiation accident. She sucked hard with her other hand holding his nut sack and slightly, and gently squeezing those sweet testicles in her big hand. Toph was glad that she wasn't on live camera at this time since she didn't want Tommy to see her blowjobing her boyfriend, as she didn't want to give him the **Talk** so soon at his age. What came next was Aang seating down on the flat rock opening his legs and let his peins stand out big and tall, as Toph came close and start handjobing him with the quickness since a Hulk dick will take longer for it to blow up cum, while a regular man can cum in just a few minutes. She kissed and licked his massive dick with her whole tongue, and use her it to tickle his tip in which made him chuckle a bit. Next on what came to her mind was standing back and put her feet up, and began footjobing him to his pleasure.

"T.. Toph!. Toooopppphhhh!."

"Yes, Twinkle Toes I'm hear and I'm going to make up lost time with you. I'll promise to fix you Aang."

Toph promised when her toes started to rub his massive dick up and down constantly, until both her toes and feet begin to produce a whole lot of sweat making it even both enjoyable and pleasurable!. Aang could only grin in desire as he sanity started to come back to him, as it was sex that brought him out of his crazy Hulk ego and it was all thanks to his girlfriend, that he haven't seen since his last visit back at the desert base. Using both toes on both feet she begin to grab hold of his penis and started doing the footjobing She Hulk style, as it was incredible faster than a normal girl would as it truly put most sluts and whores to shame. "T.. T.. Toph g.. g.. get my dick inside her incredible thick hot fucking ass." Aang ordered wanting to blow faster and get back to normal. "Yes, Sir, Twinkle Toes or should I say Big Green Dick?." Toph said before getting her feet off of his penis, and then hopped on top of his dick to slid her ass crack down into it and went to going back and forth faster.

Aang did his fair part by having both hands on the bottom of her ass cheeks, and went to helping his lover into going more faster than she had currently doing herself. Toph moaned out loud in joyfulness when feeling his dick going in and out in her ass faster, as this was the best thing that she could ever ask for. First was adopting Tommy and became a mom, and then removing the gamma radiation from her brain to have complete control of herself, and now finally reunited with her lover and having anal sex with him. For once in her life she had her plans coming her way smoothly except now she somehow needs to find a way, on making Azula see that she was no longer a threat anymore and demanded for her blessing to be part of her family. Toph felt strongly confident on telling Azula that she needs to stop her and Katara on joining her family, and let the two become related to her and accept the fact that both her baby cousin and older brother found their soulmate, and just be happy for them. But deep down she knows that it's going to somehow take Azula to realize that, on she's doing to Toph and Katara is wrong and just plain nasty to the point it questions them about her honor and respect as a general.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!."

Toph once again got of her train of thought and heard Aangs huge moan, and quickly felt a huge load of cum entering her ass like a water hose, being in her ass and got turned on as felt exactly like that except it was very sticky and creamy. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!." Toph said went feeling her ass overrun by Aangs incredibly shooted cum, and was about to get off to let his penis to continue blowing. But Aang holded her still and make her take in all sweet reproductive cells in her ass hole, while her face was all scrunched up when feeling nothing but huge loads amounts of sticky wet cum and begged Aang to please let her go. Luckily he did when feeling himself turn back to his normal state, making Toph loosen up when feeling his penis getting back to regular size in which to stand point was a small dick, compared to her hulk ass. She eventually got off of him layed down beside him as the two were catching their breaths, while their hands were entwined with each other and holded tight to prevent any separation.

"That... was... some...good...make...up...sex...Toph." Aang said huffing and tried to smile.

Toph did the same and then said. "Fuck... yeah... it... was... Aang. I... hope...that...we...can...do...it...agian...soon...when...we... both...be...Hulks."

Two leaned in for a passionate kiss before using the big box of tissues to clean themselves up, before Toph could take them to their new home until things get settled down while making enough time to be together again.

 **Hours Later...**

Tommy was currently at the table carefully examine his moms blood that she gave him to study with, after promising her that he wasn't going to use it on his own self as the chances of getting gamma radiation poisoning was high and deadly.

He was just using it to break down the genetic makeup to see what caused his mom to survive the gamma exposer, and he was a few keys away to finding the main formula of the She Hulk. The computer showed him Tophs genetic code and see that their was something there that shouldn't be, when identifying the odd chemical compound in her DNA that wasn't supposed to be there but it was. He typed the keyboard to break down the information that his smart laptop can give him, as the screen identified as an unknown chemical serum and making it completely new. Then it hit him when remembering that she told him that her family used to be partnered with the Earth Kingdom military a long years back, before he was even born and from what she told him that her parents didn't give her more details about the former Beifong partnership.

And what came next for Tommy was going back to hacking and start messing with the Earth Kingdom military files and pulled out an old file, and clicked to open and read what it says in fine bold.

 **Project Super Soldier X2.5**

 **"A secret formula serum that was constructed and developed by Vanessa Beifong who was a former military soldier in the science department, and was the soul worker for making a serum to create the perfect super soldier weapon."**

 **"From her stand point she had finally created the serum and was ready to test it, but General Kofi didn't approve of the test since project super soldier was no longer needed, after nation war was over."**

 **"Reports says that she tested on herself and also tested on someone else as well, but the name wasn't found nor he or she is."**

 **"Eventually three years later the Earth Kingdom government had found out about her serum experiments and immediately shut her down, and give her an dishonorable discharge."**

"Huh that's funny." Tommy said scrolling down the file that was showing blanks. "It didn't say what happened to her nor say on what the person that she tested on was either founded or not. Does mom even know about this?."

"Does mom even know about what sweetie?."

Tommy turned around to see his mom in her normal form and had Aang in her arms knocked out cold, when entering inside of the house with the door closed shut and made her way to the bedroom to set Aang down. After doing so she then headed back to where Tommy was still currently seating at the table with worry. "About this mom." He said showing her the file to let her read. Toph former happy attitude went down hill so fast when seeing a women's name, that she have never known in her life and was shock to read the information on the super soldier weapon project, and can't believe that her own family have kept a dark secret from her and can't believe that this was the answer of her survived gamma radiation exposer.

"What the fuck?. Who the hell is Vanessa Beifong?." asked a now upset Toph, and was hurt to learn that she was an experiment for this women's crazy project. Or was she though?.

 **A/N: Cliffhanger!.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Vanessa Beifong?. I never met someone in your family by that name Toph."

Toph sighed and huffed while her fingers pulled back the hair strains from her face, before bringing two big bowels of her cooked chopped mixed sausage, chicken breasts, and ground beef noodle soup, and set it down in front of her two favorite boys. One was her lover boyfriend Aang and the other was her adopted son Tommy, who in which was planning on getting those papers filled out to make it official on him being her baby boy.

"Have you ever seen a women by that name Mom?." asked Tommy after saying grace to begin eating his dinner.

Toph pulled up to the table on where her food was already there and went to saying grace before eating. "As I recall you two I don't know anyone in my family that is Vanessa. Heck, I don't know if my parents know about a woman named Vanessa." Toph said pondering the the person that she haven't even know in her life. Aang can see that this was very serious to his girlfriend to the point that she, yes she herself wasn't talking more throughout dinner time in which was highly concerning. Then suddenly the thought had hit her in the head when remembering something. Something that happened during her stay at the hospital after her gamma radiation accident, as she did remembering having a mysterious stranger visiting her that night.

 _"Could she be that person?. Claiming both that she is and one of my aunts?."_ Toph thought when the memory was starting to refresh her brain.

 **Flashback**

Toph was currently in her hospital bed struggling to stay asleep in her dream, while tossing and turning a little bit to get comfortable but couldn't find the perfect spot to stay asleep throughout the night. And so she begin to open her eyes slowly and had blur in her sight, and try to make focus on her surroundings as the room was slightly dark thanks to the moonlight shining through, and was able to see her left side of the room where the sink was and the flat screen TV, bolted up to the ceiling that was currently off. Then she went to look on to her right and stopped dead with curiousness, when seeing a women who was old enough to be her mom's older sister and her dead aunt, on who she haven't get the chance to meet or remember for the matter.

She scanned the women who looked like she went to hell and back, based on seeing how she was wearing a very worn down torned grey jacket with a white shirt that had a few reaps on the bottom, with a pair of grey worn out jeans and a pair of worned out grey shoes. Her appearance was similar to Tophs hair style only except that this women had a full load of grey hairs, and had her hair wrapped up in a bun but had a few hair strains hanging out on her face. Toph then noticed the big white husky dog seating down beside the women, and was wagging her tail happily to be with her owner.

"Toph Elisabeth Beifong." the women begin with a short chuckle to Tophs confusion. "My, My, My how much you looked just like your mother. My baby sister."

Toph looked back to her side for a few seconds before motion her eyes back to the women, and raised an eyebrow with complete confusion. "Baby sister?. Who are you?." The women could only smiled widely at Toph in which make her very uncomfortable. What came next for Toph was seeing her daily meal on the tray table, and spot her favorite vanilla pudding on the tray and getting ready to reach out to grab the sweet container. "No wait!." The mysterious woman said coming up quick and grabbed the pudding cup, and then noticed that she scared Toph a little bit but calmed down when she approached her and handed her the cup, and handed her the plastic clear spoon to her. Not sure on weather or not to take the pudding cup and the spoon from the strange woman, but then decided to take the two items from her and slowly opened the lid while still having her eyes fixed, on mysterious visitor of hers with questions going through her brain.

"You took a pretty good dangerous accident in that lab of yours." She said before coming a little bit closer.

"Y.. Yeah, I did went through a big one." Toph spoke before taking her first bite of her pudding.

"You're probably curious about how you're still here and able to walk out, without any gamma illness or even even die from the exposer." She said already seeing that this have caught Tophs attention.

Toph slowly removed the spoon out from her mouth and set it inside the pudding cup, and set her tasty snack on the side of her bed on where her phone was currently seating. "True. I highly believe that it was my medical research that I've been trying to succeed in, and think that it's finally pulling it's own weight now." Toph explained her theory to the women who just smiled in amusement. "That's what you think Toph. It wasn't your gamma medicine that saved you from death. No, but instead it was from...me." She saw this new information was now confusing the young adult Beifong, and tell that she needed to explain a little bit better than what she is telling.

"For years I have worked hard in lab testing animals of all species and worked every chemical compound, that I have constructed to create the one perfect serum. A serum of creating a superhuman with everything that no one can even think of or even doing the impossible." She said now seeing that this not only confused Toph on what she's talking about, but also make her think she was a true yo yo but still continue on.

"I told my officer that I have found what we need but didn't take the damn opportunity, and so I acted rogue and begin to do some things." She lean over to Toph real close and on her personal space while Toph didn't know what to do, as she felt the urge to strike for some odd reason. "Terrible things that no one should have done or do to someone who cared about. And now the deed has been done when my baby sister gave birth to you, and now my work have been carried on into you and it has shown me things, that I have never thought in my life when I learned not only that your reproduction stage had mutated my work into far greater beyond understanding than I can imagine, but also made me realize how wrong I was to do this to you."

"Get away from me. Now." Toph said sternly before feeling both of her fists begin to shake furiously.

"It's true my niece I've done this to you." She began to lay her hand on her face and begin to stroke her left cheek. "You've have always had something inside of you all of your life. Waiting, growing, and getting stronger by the second and just needed the perfect energy to give it it's full maximum of beyond comprehension. And now it happen and I can help you get rid of it before anyone gets hurt or worst."

Toph suddenly knocked the mysterious strangers hand away from her face, and showed her teeth in anger as this was making her very uncomfortable as she suddenly feel completely different now, but can't explain it to her own understanding. The stranger stood back a little to look into her eyes and see the glowing green eyes, and see that she had teaseed the inner Toph and just couldn't wait to see how she looks from the outside. It was getting ready to happen until Tophs phone started ringing making her lose her glowing green, and automatically recognise who was calling based on the ringtone and the picture of Aang. She immediately picked up the phone and then quickly got the phone pushed back down by the women, who was looking completely insane when she once again angered Toph.

"Don't even think about it Toph. He can't be trusted and you know that plus, both he and his general cousin will throw you in the hole. And I should know because I too was in a hole. For 18 years!. 18 long damn years but it should have been a lifetime but, luckily for me I found a way to escape from my prison." She told her when now seeing the green glow coming back.

"Get out now dammit!." Toph screamed loud enough for her to back off quickly.

The dog jumped into attack mode ready to attack and ready to protect its master, with a huge growl with his teeth showing viciously.

"Sit!." She told her dog and didn't get any disobedience after commanding the animal.

When seeing her dog relaxed and just sat back down and looked hard at Toph, as if hoping that his master would give him the ok to strike. Toph relaxed back when feeling whatever that was about to come out, rested after the felt of danger is over and gone. The strange women turn her attention back to Toph. "I'm going to get it either way. Aunty knows it just like you know it too only except you, have not yet comprehend what's inside of you that makes you unique." Next, she exited out of the room with the dog behind her and let the door shut by itself, and while let Toph be confused as to what just happened to her.

"Aunty?."

 **End of Flashback**

"Mom?." Toph woke up from her memory lane and back into the present, and see that Tommy was getting her attention. "Yes, darling what is it?." She answered him hoping that this sudden information wasn't going to worry him nor herself.

"What happened to you after that explosion accident?." the young asked his adoptive mother with complete innocence.

Toph motion back to Aang who was wondering the same thing since he felt it had to be something, back at the hospital when he left to go home that night after another visit let alone not getting his call answered, when trying to reach her that night that made him worry like hell. She glanced her eyes back to her son who was waiting for her answer to his question. Giving a good enough thought into the _"what to say"_ part before things get too complicated, that was already was since she's wanted around the globe. "That night at the hospital I had a visitor who claimed to be...my aunt. But I only had just one aunt who died when I was just only a little girl." Toph explained in which she hopes this would satisfy the boy since he was too smart to be fooled, and would do anything to get the whole scoop of information needed in order to stay on top of things.

"Oh, well okay then. That's all I needed to hear." Tommy told her before resuming back to eating.

Toph sigh in relief to see her son was letting the subject go and resumed back eating. Aang was concern on the mysterious stranger who claims to be his girlfriends aunt, just makes him think on what she knows that concerns Tophs transformation. Toph glanced over at him to see what's wrong but he quickly went back to eating, but still had his mind all over the subject like a mad man. He was also confused about how his transformation wasn't completely right nor safe to use, since his and Tophs blood type is not a match in which he can no longer go Hulk the second time. He played with his food for a bit before taking a spoonful, and then ate it with great happiness while making sure that Toph doesn't get worried.

 ** _Fire Nation Army Base_** **...**

Zuko was currently in his office looking over the next laid out plans, that his sister had put together for Toph whenever they find her once more. The only thing about it was that the new weapon has to be approved by Mai, since their father and the council had decided to make her the head chief of the whole operation of finding, and taking down Toph before more innocent people get hurt.

Mai told both himself and Azula that next time, Toph won't escape that easy like she did before since she's on supervision. Him and Katara had to take a break from each other after the two had a fallen out, when he informed her on what Azula had told him about taking down her best friend and also told her, that his not going to go easy on her when they find her location. Katara was absolutely furious with Zuko and had to have enough thought to pack up her things, and then take a one-way ticket to where her older brother was currently in and stay down there for a while until she calms down. That memory was very painful to Zuko while signing his signature on the document, and sat it down in one of the trays for mailing. Next, he heard a knock on the door and had to look up to see Azula with a folder in her hand.

"May I come in Zuzu?." Azula asked sweetly after being happy that her big brother and Katara had a fallen out.

"Come right on in Azula." Zuko told her who already knows that she was too thrilled about him fighting with his girlfriend.

Azula came over and sat down the folder in front of him, while getting the chance to cross her arms and let Zuko read what the reports says. He picked up and began to open to read on what it says, before raising an eyebrow on what his was reading in great confusion. He looked back at Azula for a few seconds before she motion him to keep on reading, and so he did with more confusing written on his face.

Zuko looked back at his little sister for the second time. "I didn't know Toph has a second aunt. Much less knowing that her family use to be partners to the Earth Kingdom military."

"Yes, it shocked me as well Zuko. To think that I thought that bitch was the only nut that liked science, but then instead it's in her DNA all this time and I didn't even know about." Azula informed him before sticking her tongue out in discuss.

"So, this Vanessa BeiFong was a scientist for the army and then got dishonorable discharge, for illegally testing the super soldier serum on herself and someone else. And that someone else was Toph?." Zuko asked his sister who shaked her head.

"No, it was her mother that was the one being tested on. Toph was conceived just after she injected that serum into her. Toph only did was modified the drug when she was developed in her mother's womb. That's the true super soldier serum." Azula explained to him while grabbing a seat on his desk.

Zuko could not believe what Azula just told him about Toph in which, he can't believe that this women who was Tophs oldest aunt would jeopardize her mother's life, all for reaching her pointless and stupid goal of her experiment. _"Poor Toph. Does she even knows about this?."_ He thought to himself when getting up from his chair. "Where's Vanessa Beifong now?." He asked. Azula shrugged her shoulders and said. "No idea. She was locked up in prison but then escaped, by killing the guard that was given her meal by using her knife and stabbed the poor bastard in the eyes and pulled it out, and then went to playing dissection on the dead corpse." Zuko was was completely scared now after now learning that not only Tophs aunt was a loony but, also was a homicidal maniac at that in which this must the utmost crazy thing that he everever heard in his life. Before doing anything else he went to his phone and call for a news report, on finding Vanessa and also told the guy on the other line to tell the people to call the proper authorities instead of playing hero.

 ** _Somewhere The Earth Kingdom Country_...**

In a slum lowdown projects making her way to her apartment with a bag of groceries, along with her dog close behind while getting her key out form her pocket.

Vanessa made her way inside of her place on where everything was in chaos, since she didn't have any time to clean up after a long tired day of working in her lab, as her lab equipment was completely everywhere while the only thing that was decent was her clean kitchen. She sat her bag down on the couch not wanting to go into the kitchen, before grabbing a big bag of barbeque chips and made her way to her unorganized lab. She sat down in her chair while her dog walked over to his bed and to a nap, while she begin to work on her serum that was perfection thanks to her niece by sneaking into her job as a janitor, and luckily founded a hair string on her desk and didn't hesitate on collecting it into a small clear bottle. Since the day that Toph had transformed into She Hulk, Vanessa had finally was going to get the opportunity to harvest her creation that was within her niece and use it against those who called her crazy, and put her in the hole for years. In fact she wanted the power all to herself and not wanted anyone to have it.

In order to do so she had to somehow be able to take her down and abstract, the host that was her creation and take it. Currently now, she was using the string of hair that belonged to Toph to use it to break down the DNA, in order to collect the unique substance that was the gamma rays and used it to make a energy weapon to inject the same power on to another host. The only problem was that the host will be very unstable and can't last long if the person or animal, will surely die if they were hit by a massive impact. But for her however she can compete with Toph since she already has the drug within her DNA, and can have the ability to last forever just like her niece. She flipped to her TV and saw the most recent news showing Toph and another Hulk clashing with each other, while seeing that the person that was male was aggressive.

"Dr. Aang should have known that using my nieces blood and then added the gamma rays, would cause him to loose control much less round up now having gamma poison. For a kid who has a college degree is sure is a dum ass." Vanessa said before putting on her glasses and resume to her work.

She stick her tongue out while putting her long gun together while putting the wires together, as the parts to her weapon was nearly complete and just need a few more work to it before using the thing. With much time in her work and so much more time in her procession, and only wanted to only help her niece as she doesn't deserve to live herself like a monster.

"Aunty is going to cure you Toph." She told herself when putting the gun together.

The memory that was very traumatizing in her was so bloody and chaos, when it happened as it was so moody and depress that Vanessa had to stop working. That one memory that was so heart broken to her as to what happened that day, and can't take back on what she did to her other sister and traumatized the little girl that was Toph. She had nightmares about that memory every single night of her life and know for a fact that Toph has the same suffering as her, since she was the one held responsible for creating that evil memory.

 _"Soon I'll find a cure for me and you Toph. Aunty Vanessa promise you that."_

 **Meanwhile...**

In her She Hulk form, Toph was seating down on the cliff looking over at the town with her son, who had wanted to be up here and look down at their town for fun plus, have the nice view to watch the sunset.

Toph sat down on the makeshift boulder chair that she had made by hand, as she was pretty good at her new second body as it fits her so nicely and feel so right. She wanted to stay hidden from everyone in the town but, that didn't happen after having no choice to stop the towns only energy source that was the dam, that had cracked wide open due to bad wall making and had to stop it from flooding the small town. She did it by smashing down a flat mountain that was nearby and manage to cause a huge rock slide thus, blocking the water from entering the the small defenseless town. After saving it and instead of getting shot at or hearing them scream in fear, she round up being cheered and praised for what she has done for them and treat her like a hero. It confused her for a brief moment but eventually she got over it, and gotten use to being treated as a human being should and was awarded to have the adoption papers signed to make Tommy officially hers. That, and also have an official holiday in her honor known as **The** **Sensational She Hulk Day** , as the mayor of that small town had made it official next week while the towns people begin to have enough time to decorate their new holiday.

Yes sir, she loved the new love that was being given to her with much love, and couldn't wait to enjoy her new life as a mother to her child that has a great future ahead of him. Currently now, the two were both watching the sunset together as Mom and Son, in which Toph loved that title name while the two holded hands together as a symbol of how much their strong bond was, and never be separated from anything that goes in their way or anything else of that matter.

"Sleepy yet?." Toph asked her baby boy with a smile.

"Nah, not really mom but I do want to visit my grandma and grandpa." Tommy answered back hoping it's going to be a a strong yes and a slow no.

"Mmmmmm how about maybe pumpkin. I don't think your grandparents will be ready for you, much less see me like...this." Toph smiled before leaning over to kiss his little head of his.

Tommy smiled and couldn't feel anymore weal than he already is, before looking back at the sunset with great smile on his face. Toph smiled back and did the same thing, while feeling her phone vibrating in her pocket and had to pick up her phone. She looked at the caller number and didn't recognize who it was but answered anyway.

"Hello?." Toph begin.

"Hello niece." Vanessa spoke before hearing a growl.

"What the fuck do you want?." Toph demanded to know before letting go of her sons hand. to prevent from breaking his hand.

Tommy looked at his mother with worry when she sees her upset and didn't like on where this was going.

"No!. You're not going to hurt my Aang nor my child!. Do you fucking hear me bitch!?." Toph yelled before hearing a click.

She pulled the phone away form her ear and smashed it into pieces with just one hand, while Tommy was scared on what was going on between his mom and the mysterious stranger. "Mom?." Toph looked down at her baby and said in complete calmness. "Sweetie I want you to stay inside of our house for a while." Tommy arched his eyebrow in confusion as to what she's up to and couldn't understand why but dared to ask.

"How come?."

"Pumpkin just do what mommy says okay?." Toph got up with a so much anger within her while wanting the smash something really bad.

Tommy nodded in complete understanding and just leave it at that, before watching the sun going down and then headed home to stay put until things settled down.

 _"I think we're going to have company."_ He thought to himself before enjoying the last few seconds of watching the sunset.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It has been weeks after the whole shock truth about her family's former aid partnership with Earth Kingdoms military secret but didn't let it mess with her mind, as she was now a new mother to her adopted son Tommy and let alone being a natural hero of her new home. Toph made herself known to the people of the town of Domino in her green form by saving them from death by, stopping the towns only energy source from flooding them. And since then she became a true celebrity hero to them, and even been given the honor to have a whole week holiday.

"Come on mom it's almost time for the opening of your holiday!." called out Tommy who wore his white t-shirt that had a cartoon image of his mother in her hulk form with her arms raised up in anger.

Toph came out from her room and was both in her gear and She-Hulk form. She wore a big smile around her face and had to bend down to give her son a kiss on the cheek. And not to mention that the town had rewarded her by giving her papers to sign official custody of Tommy and thus, making her his official mother.

"It's not my holiday sweetheart. It's She Hulks holiday. In which I've never thought as myself being a superhero and being a scientist at the same time. That's so Lol!." Toph said getting back up and made her way to grab herself a bottle of water with a chuckle.

"Yeah, but still mom it's all about you and this town won't say a soul to anyone in our area about you living here. We've got a reputation of not being a snitch." Tommy said grabbing a seat at the table.

Toph walked over to join him and the started flexing her incredibly strong hard rock biceps.

"Do you like a fit mommy or a normal mommy?. Because I look like a pretty damn bodybuilder at the gym." Toph asked her son.

Tommy scratched the side of his head with his right index finger with his face all confused about whether or not to answer.

"I can't answer that. That never happen to me before. That's a worry." Tommy told his mother.

The two broke down in a family laughter before joining together for a sweet strong but not too strong hug. Yes, Toph have grown the liking of being The She-Hulk and being the favorite person of her new home and don't want to risk of losing all of it. Especially her Tommy. Aang however have took a none commercial plane ride to where Sokka live at the time being, as he wanted to so badly to be discounted or should I say more untraced from his cousin who is on the search for him as we speak. Of course after a goodnight love making before he headed out to leave while innocently tricked Tommy to go play in the park.

"Hey, Mom do you miss your boyfriend?. Is it because of us?." Tommy looked at his mother in worry.

"None sense, pumpkin things happen with reason. And if anything it's not your fault sweetie so stop your anxiety please." Toph smiled sweetly when gently squeezing his cheek.

Tommy stopped worrying about it and responded back with a smile before grabbing his mother's hand to guide her out of their home. Toph was excited to be treated like a important person since she originally be treated as a rich girl due to her family wealth status and never been looked as nothing else. But now she's been looked at none other than a hero to these people while not being called a monster or a big freak of nature. "Hey, mom let's play a game of toss!." Tommy have snapped his mother's thoughts when seeing how excited he looked.

"Sure." Toph smiled when guiding her son to the booth.

Since she is the star of the new holiday, the booth man gave Toph five rings in which she spit it between herself and Tommy. "Good Luck." Toph sweetly said, before throwing her first ring at one of the glass clear bottles.

"Alright then." Tommy smiled when throwing his ring and almost made the winning shot.

Toph giggled before managing to land her second try and ended the game so early all thanks to her freakish height. "We've got a winner!." the man cheered before showing the towns hero her choice selection of prizes. "And here you go sweetie. A nice stuff grizzly bear." Toph said with a smirk of a mother. Tommy thanked her before once again dragging her to other games such as strength test, basket ball making under two minutes in which she had no problem since she has the hight advantage, and the rest was basically every game known to man. The two stopped by at the picnic grounds where they served the food in which Toph loved the most due to having an incredible appetite, and ate more than anyone else can imagine. Toph ate a pile of hamburgers with all the fixings and have a mega sized cup of coke to help wash down the food and resumed back to munching.

"You sure love burgers huh?." said Tommy while still eating his first burger.

Toph sucked her fingers while still having her mouthful, "Yep. I originally eat just two burgers but, now I eat like a big elephant. And the best part is that mommy can still be able to keep my sexy goddess figure."

"Well, good for you mom," a fast smart ass thought crossed the boys head said, "And I guess you like hot dogs with size of a sixteen foot long."

Toph immediately dropped her burgers from both hands and begin chocking on the stuffed food in her mouth. She started banging on the picnic table while trying to gather the strength on not to drop down and choke to death, and having a fast thinking on banging her chest to force the food down with effort. Once being able to manage swallowing her mashed food, Tommy busted out laughing like an insane nut job of kid while Toph looked at her adopted son with a scolding face. "Little boy you're just five seconds away from being thrown into the freaking sun. And I'm not joking about it either." Toph warned him and resumed eating.

"Sorry, I did mean to get on your 'Hulk' side mom, I certainly don't want you to go on a crazy rampage in Domino." Tommy said before resuming to eat again.

SheHulk(Toph) can not help but smile at her child and wanted to hurry up and ate everything on the table, due to remembering about Tommy saying he needed her to do something that requires her personally. She does not know what it is but, know that it must be upmost important to the boy and can not say no without reason. When getting done with feeding her face and stomach both herself and Tommy bid everyone goodbye, and headed on back to their lovely home and be alone like normal neighbors. That is if your them of course.

"Alright, what is your 'Special Request' pumpkin?. And please tell me you need my help with a advanced science project." Toph asked when turning normal when seating down on the couch.

Tommy jumped down at table and already playing the keys of his laptop with a laugh from what his mother just said. "I wish but, you should know that I'm quite good at doing my science project alone. Anyways, I've managed to locate the Fire Nations military building containing top secret files. Both weapons and secret facilities."

Toph moved her head backwards to see her baby boy with intrest. "Oh?. As much as I hate to be sneaking my nose in Azulas business but, I am a most wanted women now."

Tommy nodded and said. "Well, I need you to go down there and distract the army soldiers that in which is where the facility is located. The copy downloads will only take say...a slow fifty minute run. Depending on how deep the security is."

Toph sighed and got right up with a slight frustration. She did not want to cross paths with Azula and knowing that she will not rest until she locks her up, and plus, it will be on a personal level involving Aang. But, her lover have to be put on the temporarily back burner of her least concern list now, that she is a mother and can not put her child in danger no matter how minor it was. Toph can only hope and pray to God that one day that the whole world will leave her alone, and never dare be afraid of what she has accidentally become. Or she I say genetically become.

"Here put this on your right ear mom. That way we can communicate each other even though how very far we are apart." said Tommy when handing his mom her earpiece comm.

Toph nodded and put it on before bending down to kiss him bye for now, just until she gets back before hearing the actual whereabouts of the army base. Once exiting out of the house she took in a deep breath and unleash herself into SheHulk, and without hesitation she then begin jumping higher lengths to reach her new mission given by her too smart of a son. Of course Toph have discovered two ways to tap into her hulk stage with ease but, also comes with major consequences. For one she can easily go green through thinking peaceful thoughts like relearning fun math arithmetic reasoning, earth and environmental science, knowing how atoms and neutrons work, and especially her favorite, reading a high college level book of science or mystery stories. Now, for the second access to go green was through pure rage and anger. Anger of losing her boyfriend by some hoe or rich snob women like Lola, or losing Tommy by government officials who don't feel that her child isn't safe or be in an appropriate environment with her in it. But, what stood out form the rest where two people that shift her temper from low to critical mass is Azula, and that mystery women who claims to be her aunt. However, if using the cold bitter memories and the mix of negative easily to anger imagination can bring forth the true monster within, and SheHulk will officially take the wheel of both control and mind of their own body. And thus Toph will be forever be gone form her insane but, actually her alter ego mind. She still be the same only except her mind and heart wants to unleash her true self that is the sensational SheHulk, aka her true birth body.

* * *

 **Mai's Military** **Office**

"What the fuck do you mean by wanting a complete supervision checks of my weapons projects, Mai?!." Azula demandingly asked with her fist hitting the desk.

"Come down General Azula." Mai cooled with a blank expression and said. "If you ever want to gain success at capturing Toph then, you need my absolute over check of your important weapons. Unless... you want all four nation countries to be an endless playground for that green bitch?."

"Fuck no!. It's bad enough that she posion my baby cousin and turned him into the Hulk. Currently from what I was informed that she and Aang had a 'Fall Out' and trashed the city." Azula said in anger.

"And now Aang is no where to be seen. Or wait I forgot that his hiding away from your nosey ass." Mai said smiling.

Azula grumble while seating down. "Aang is going to be found soon but, he is not the only family member that I'm dealing with you know."

This have hit Mai's sudden intrest when stopping herself from continuing her work on her desktop computer. In truth she have loved Azula's big brother since the day they met when they were little children. She wanted to so badly to have Zuko to herself and become the women that he truly both deserves and needs but, that is until Katara have entered the picture of course. Mai felt herself becoming angry when thinking about the black girl and thinking about her being with Zuko instead of her own self. However, she found herself calming down when remembering that Zuko and Katara did have a fall out involving with Toph secretly living with them, without Zuko even knowing about it throughout that time. While Katara shared her anger towards Zuko for trying to help aid Azula to hurt and capture her best friend, in which it even made Mai relax and happy than ever before in her life.

"I'm pretty sure that Zuko will get over and hopefully dump that black bitch, and go grab his hands on me." Mai said smirking.

Azula smirked back and lifted up two fingers crossed. "Hoping on that for the longest and more so. Man, I hate and fucking despised Katara like a damn super active overflowing volcano."

"True. Now, let us talk more about your top weapon. ' **The Toph/Hulk** **Buster** '." said Mai who was in great intrest on that specific weapons project.

"Right!. That baby is going to be absolutely freaking dangerous to Toph. Once we collected enough data from that green nerd bitch through combat and measure her incredible unmeasured strength, we can build the thing and test run it through obstacles until placing it to real combat against Toph. Yes, sir, this is the biggest tech weapon that our tax payers money have invested deeply on." Azula said grinning when thinking about seeing Toph be outmatched and injured just make her day.

"Awesome. Just one little thing...how are you suppose to collect useful data on ' **Miss Green'** , if we put good men and women lives on the line to do such task?." Mai asked with concern for the soldiers.

Azula lean back in her seat with her leg crossed on top of her other leg. "Simple. We use the technology that geek nerd Toph have invented. You see doing her college years she won first prize at the science fair and automatically caught the attention of the four nations military, when she invented a radioactive satellite trackers that is designed to scan areas to see any signs of high radiation that is atomic bombs, or devices that are shipped through our trading system by terrorist people. Even before the item even enters the harbor it will alert us with no problem. What was dumb on Toph's part was that if she only knew that my Uncle Iroh aka the former general, have considered taking the idea blueprints out of the generosity of Toph just when I become new general when he retired on that same day when I officially earned my stripes overseas."

This placed a smile on the fire nations general face while not realizing that Zuko walk right on in. He wore his military camouflage and matching hat and have on a 'Not in the mood' face, and came over to the two women with a folder underneath his armpit. "Here is the latest bill for the required equipment. And this have better be worth all the tax payers money." said Zuko when dropping the folder on the desk. Azula grabbed the folder in her hands and quickly got pulled away by Mai, and watched the women look at the high price bill before going through the list of the things that were purchased.

"I have hopes that your top best engineers are making this hulk buster the best of the best." said Mai before handing the folder back.

Azula grabbed and sat it on her lap before straighten herself up in the chair. "And that is why I've made backup plans in case my buster can not bare fruit, in which that will be dead on impossible."

"We shall see Azula. Anyways, I'm heading out to do some workout. I have no time to waste on the two of you." Zuko bitterly said when walking out with the door slammed.

Mai looked interested on the behavior that Zuko just displayed and easily figure out what or who was behind it. "The bitch been ignoring his calls?." Mai asked when looking back at Azula.

Azula nodded. "It's true. Katara is even madder than I've expected. I believe the two will not be seeing each other for quite a long time. Fortunate for me that is."

"Right. That means I've got the chance to have Zuko for my own and not that black bitch." said Mai smiling.

While the two continue on talking about other none important things to pass the time, meanwhile Zuko was in the bathroom trying to reach Katara by the phone for the thousandth time and wanted to so badly here her voice again. He was wanted to her on how much he was sorry and wanted to make it up to her but, that can not be done as long as Katara will not answer his call. He waited for the other line to pick up before getting the usual hangup click and found himself in the repeatable triangle of no contact.

"Damnit Katara why can you just here me out." Zuko asked himself when beginning to give up.

( **Call** **Answered** ) "What is it Zuko?."

Zuko felt his own heart beat happily for the first time ever and can not describe how grateful his was. "Katara!. Oh, baby I thought you will refuse to speak to me." said Zuko trying to carefully think his words before speaking it.

Katara was in her brothers lab hidden inside of a medium size warehouse in which is where Sokka was as well, as being currently working on something. "Well yeah, because you help aid your sister into hurting my best friend. I mean what the actual fuck Zuko?."

Zuko signed in disappoinment. "Look...Azula wanted people to be safe from harm and making decisions does not always be good for everyone."

"Bull shit Zuko!. That bitch only doing it is to keep Toph away from Aang, your cousin who ya have yet to find out where he currently see. Right or wrong?." said Katara.

Sokka continue to listen on the conversation between his sister and her boyfriend, and can not say that he is enjoying the bitter agruement while adding chemicals together. Course he was working on finding a way turn himself back to normal due to his sudden change. However, his transformation was not caused by rage anger like his best friend but, instead it happen willingly. And thus turned him into a blue chilling hulk. Literally. His focus got interrupted with Katara screaming on the phone and ducked down when seeing her phone being thrown at his head, and heard the poor device break into pieces.

"I'm assuming ya two are no longer a couple right?." asked Sokka when resuming back into his work.

Katara looked fusious and huffed like trying to breath in but, eventually calmed down to speak. "Our relationship is own a long and I mean a damn long hiatus. If you need me I'll be out swinging around the woods. In my outfit of course."

Katara turned around and went straight out with the door slammed behind her, leaving Sokka a little bit jumpy from the aftermath before making the second attempt to work. "The one thing that Katara strongly inherited from our mom is her bitch attitude. Facts." Sokka said telling himself before going on his secured laptop and calling Toph through video chat, without realizing that his best friend was on a mission from the request of her son.

* * *

Toph flew right down on to the hot sandy desert and looked around, and see only a super small town with zero civilization of up to date technology. She carefully walked around and see any military base from what her eyes can show her, and start to feel a tab bit tipped off if she realized that it was nothing more than a big old goose chase.

"Tommy this have better not be a joke. Where is the military base?." asked Toph still searching.

"The base is down ahead away from the civilians. Go straight to that big open none roof rock tunnel and go smashing." said Tommy guiding her through it by computer before beginning to hack the system.

Toph looked to see what her son have ment and begin running towards it, while making the ground shake with each step of the way. With a boost of gamma energy jump speed she was able to reach the tunnel and continue on running, until noticing a big satellite dish was sitting on top of the ege of canyon cliff. She stopped running to have a look at the thing and notices that there were more of them but, separate from one another and can not be for sure if they were the ones that she designed. But, he theory was proven when watching the dish move up to the sky and begin broadcasting something, or maybe shooting out an alarm based on the sound it was making.

"Mom you've triggered the alarm. I never recalled that base to have something like that." recalled Tommy.

"No." Toph balled her fist up when seeing fighter jets heading her way. "It is one of my college projects with an adding on design. Thanks a lot Azula." Toph said sarcastically.

With the quickness she was able to dodge out of the way from being hit by one of the missiles, and quickly threw a big rock at one of the jets but missed it by an inch. "Damn. Looks like I have to play hands on physical. Gamma powers do your shit." Toph said when pulling her arms out and powering up her green hands, and in which caused them to fire up green plasma. Once charged to maximum she then created a super boom sonic clap that created a huge wave, and caused the jets to explode from contact let alone destroy the nearby satellite dish into rubbish pieces.

"That's one down...only six more to go." informed Tommy.

"Figures much. After all of this is over Tommy, mommy demands a foot and muscle massage when I come home." said Toph beginning to super jump and start smashing.

Tommy stook his tongue out when just thinking about rubbing his mothers feet and do not want to even dare think of the none deadly bad gamma funk it produces, compared to normal foot odors like normal people get. "Man, I wish that Aang was here to do his job. Shit."

"Watch your mouth young man!." Toph yelled when slamming a super tank down on top of the other tank.

"Oops sorry mom will not happen again." said Tommy with an instint fear of his mother.

Toph grabbed a random soldier who was shooting at her and threw him at another grew of soldiers with incredible force. "You've better for your little sake."

Toph gained complete forcus on taking the army base soldiers with ease with strong powerful force, and making her way to the facility if it wasn't for the super electric force shield that was set up. Thus, keeping her out form stepping foot on the ground of the base along with a bunch soldiers with advanced lasor guns and tanks at their disposals. Toph cussed under her breath while telling that the generator for the shield is ten times stronger than it originally intended, and now have to figure out a way to destroy it without touching the darn thing if it is inside the base both protected and out of reach from her hands.

"Oh, fuck you Azula!." Toph yelled when fighting her way and smashing everything in her path.

The soldiers shot everything they've got in which it proved its worth when seeing their target having trouble fighting hard, and seeing her bruise and getting skin burned to the point it started to hurt her. Toph yell in pain when feeling the burn getting to her and have to take cover behind a large rock big enough hide her, while the tanks beginning to shoot all at once and then caused her to fly off the ground and hit the solid ground hard. Toph groaned in pain when forcing herself to get right on up while holding her burnt side rib and biting down her inner left cheek to fight the pain off.

"I'm gonna beat the fuck out of Azula when I get the fucking chance!." Toph said when charging right back at them this time with no intention of retreating back the second time.

* * *

 **(A/N): Man, it is a good thing that I'm not one of them. Until next time everyone!. God bless and stay safe.**


End file.
